You and I collide
by MissSarahGranger
Summary: Die Finalschlacht rückt näher und Hermine trägt ein dunkles Geheimnis mit sich rum. HG/SS- Story ...mehr im ersten Kapitel
1. Zusammentreffen

**Hey Leute,**

**schön, dass ihr über meine neue Story gestolpert seit.**

**Das ist neben „Unendlicher als ewig" meine zweite FF und Pairing wird (wie sollte es auch sonst bei meiner Leidenschaft sein) HG/SS sein.**

**Die FF wird im Gegensatz zu UaE nicht so OOC sein.**

**Altersfreigabe:** _Rainting M- Am Anfang werdet ihr davon noch nichts bekommen, aber irgendwann später bestimmt ;)_

**Inhalt:** _Das siebte Schuljahr des goldenen Trios beginnt. Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr an Macht und die Finalschlacht rückt näher._

_Für Hogwarts Superschülerin wird es ein mehr als anstrengendes Jahr. Nicht nur, dass sie ein Geheimnis mit sich rumträgt, das ihr zu schaffen macht, nein, sie hat etlichen Verpflichtungen. Neben dem Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen muss sie auch als Schulsprecherin ihren Pflichten nachkommen und zu guter Letzt nehmen ihr Zusatzstunden bei Snape auch die letzte Freizeit. Eine weiter Horrornachricht verändert ihr Leben und alles scheint für sie sinnlos und ausweglos zu werden. _

**Charaktere:** _Das Hauptpairing in dieser FF wird HG/SS sein, am Rand HP/GW und evtl. RW/LB_

**Updates:** _Da die Story noch nicht fertig geschrieben ist und ich mir erst mal die Resonanz anschaue, ob die Story gefällt, bzw. ob ich weiter schreiben soll, sind die Updates vorerst unregelmäßig._

**Disclaimer:** _Nix mir, außer die Idee der Story, alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling_

**So und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel )**

1.Kapitel Zusammentreffen 

Hermines riss freudig den Brief auf, denn eine Eule ihr eben gebracht hatte.

Sofort hatte sie das Wachssiegel von Hogwarts erkannt und ein einziger Gedanke war ihr durch den Kopf geschossen: _‚Endlich!'_

Schnell überflog sie die Bücherliste und war innerlich froh, dass sie ihrem Elternhaus einen Tag entkommen konnte um die Bücher zu besorgen und in knapp einer Woche würde es auch zurück nach Hogwarts gehen.

Dann konnte sie diese Ferien ganz schnell vergessen und obwohl in der Zauberwelt Krieg herrschte war sie lieber dort, als in der Muggelwelt.

Sie wollte die Bücherliste gerade wegpacken, als ihr ein zweiter Umschlag auffiel.

Neugierig öffnete sie auch diesen und schrie vor Überraschung auf, als sie das rot-goldene Schulsprecherabzeichen in der Hand hielt.  
Sie hatte es also wirklich geschafft! Das musste ein Traum sein.

Jedes Jahr hatten sie so an die hundert Schulregeln gebrochen und trotzdem hatte Dumbledore sie zur Schulsprecherin gemacht.

Sofort überlegte sie, wär der andere Schulsprecher war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es jemand aus Gryffindor war. Vielleicht aus Rawenclaw oder Huffelpuff, am Ende gar noch Slytherin?

‚_Nun, da lässt du dich am Besten überraschen.'_

Hermines ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich durch ihr kleines Zimmer wandern.

17 Jahrelang hatte sie hier gewohnt, wenn auch in den letzten sieben Jahren meistens nur in den Sommerferien.

Ihr Leben hier war alles andere als einfach gewesen und sie machte drei Kreuzzeichen, wenn sie dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten musste, wenn sie endlich frei war.

Sie war hier nur eine Sklaventreiberin, gehasst von ihren Eltern.

Nein, das konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr.

Es war noch knapp eine Woche bis zum ersten September und Hermine hatte sich aufgemacht ihre Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen.

Am Abend zuvor hatte ihr Vater sie wie so oft geschlagen.

Ihr linkes Auge war violett verfärbt und so hatte sie sich eine Sonnenbrille übergezogen.

Sie beeilte sie die einzelnen Bücher, sowie wie Pergamente, Feder und Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen.

Zum einen wollte sie nicht zu lang weg bleiben, denn dann würden ihre Eltern wieder etwas an ihr auszusetzen haben und zum anderen war sie nicht erpicht darauf Mitschülern oder am Ende sogar Harry oder Ron über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie wollte gerade zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, als sie eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hey Mine!" hörte sie Harry rufen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, bevor sie sich zu einem ihrer besten Freunde umdrehte.

Sofort wurde sie von Harry stürmisch umarmt.

„Mensch, Mine. Ich hab ja gar nichts von dir gehört in den Ferien, war alles okay?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Hey Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich hatte keine Zeit zu schreiben. Ich war mit meinen Eltern in Urlaub."

‚_Man, Hermine, dir fällt auch nichts neues mehr ein'_ , schallte sie sich selber.

„Wow, ihr fahrt ja wirklich jedes Jahr in Urlaub", bemerkte Harry jetzt auch und Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Wangen sich leicht rot färbten.  
Sie war einfach eine schlechte Lügnerin.

Harry musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er schließlich fragte, ob sie nicht in Florean Fortescues Eissalon ein Eis essen wollten. Hermine zögerte einen Moment, sollte sie doch pünktlich zu Hause sein, dann stimmte ihm jedoch etwas unsicher zu.

Draußen vor dem Eissalon setzen sie sich an einen der vielen kleinen Tische.

Harry bestellte für sie jeder zwei große Eisbecher und Hermines war es schon ein bisschen peinlich, dass es das für sie bezahlen wollte.

Sie hatte nicht viel Geld, nur das für ihre Bücher und für die Schule.

Sogar ihr Umhänge und Kleidungsstücke hatte sie nie neu gekauft, sondern immer nur mit einem Zauber geändert, so dass sie größer wurden.

Während sie auf ihr Eis warteten, sagte Harry plötzlich, sie sollte doch die Brille ausziehen.

Hermine wurde es heiß. Wenn sie die Brille absetzte, würde Harry Fragen stellen.

„Ach Harry, weißt du, die Sonne blendet mich so sehr. Ich lass die Brille lieber auf."

„Quatsch Mine, die Sonne sieht man hier wegen den hohen Gebäuden doch kaum." Und schon hatte er ihr die Brille von den Augengezogen. Zischend zog er die Luft ein, als er das Veilchen in ihrem Gesicht sah.

Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Hermine, wo her ist das?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Flüsterte sie und zog sich ihren Eisbecher ran, den die Bedienung gerade gebracht hatte.

Harry musterte sie, während er nachdenklich in seinem Eisbecher rumstocherte.

„Mine,", sagte er und legte den Löffle beiseite, „was immer die Kummer macht, du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin und Ron auch, okay? Zöger nicht zu uns zu kommen, wir sind doch Freunde."

Sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber ich möchte nicht drüber reden. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss los." In aller Eile griff sie nach ihren Paketen, ließ den vollen Eisbecher stehen und lief zum Tropfenden Kessel rüber.

Harry blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher und nahm sich vor, sie in Hogwarts noch einmal drauf an zusprechen.

Er kannte Hermine gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie im Moment eh nicht drüber sprechen würde.

**So, ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen kurz, aber es ist für euch ja auch zum reinschnuppern. Wollt ihr, dass ich weiter schreibe?**

**Ich freue mich immer über Lob und Kritik.**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	2. Ärger

**Huhu meinen Lieben, **

**es geht auch gleich weiter, allerdings wird nur mit einem eher kurzen Kapitel.**

**Die ersten Kapitel werden alle ein bisschen kürzer sein.**

**Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewer, hab mich wie eine Schneekönigin gefreut)**

**So, dann antworte ich jetzt noch den Reviwern, die ich über die Replay-Funktion nicht erreichen kann.**

**Twink: Danke für dein Review, mal schaun, ob die FF so gut wird :-)**

**Ellen: Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich seh das ganz genauso wie du, deswegen hab ich auch angefangen diese FF zu schreiben ;) **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Wie immer...**

2. Kapitel Ärger

Hermine beeilte sich schnellmöglich nach Hause zu kommen.

Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was ihre Eltern sagen würden, weil sie so spät kam.

Und dann auch noch das Treffen mit Harry. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts mit Fragen löchern.

Wütend wischte sie sich eine Träne weg, die ihre Wange hinab rollte.

Warum hatte ausgerechnet sie so ein beschissenes Leben?

Als sie mit ihren vielen Paketen vor der Haustüre ihrer Eltern ankam, atmete sie ein paar mal durch und ging schließlich hinein.

Kaum hatte sie die Türe aufgeschlossen, hörte sie auch schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die jetzt aus der Küche in den Flur trat.

„Ach Madame kommt auch mal wieder." Spie sie ihr verächtlich entgegen.

„Wo warst du so lange? Du solltest längst schon wieder hier sein."

„Tut mir Leid, es..."

„Ich will deine Ausreden gar nicht hören. Sie zu, dass der Kram hier weg kommt und dann wirst du gefälligst die Küche aufräumen und das Abendessen kochen. Deine Vater kommt gleich aus der Praxis und dann hat er Hunger."

Hermine brachte nur ein gehauchtes ‚Ja' zu standen und war froh, dass sie vorerst von erneuten Schlägen verschont blieb.

Sie beeilte sich ihre gekauften Sachen auf ihr kleines Zimmer zu bringen, bevor sie in die Küche zurückging.

Ihre Mutter lag in einem Liegestuhl im Garten und sonnte sich.

‚_Na immer noch besser, als wenn sie dich wieder wir ihre Sklaventreiberin behandeln würde!'_

Seufzend fing sie an die Küche aufzuräumen. Da sie erst am 19. September 17 wurde, durfte sie während der Ferien noch nicht Zaubern. Mühsam schrubbte sie den großen Boden, bevor sie sich dem restlichen Chaos der Küche zu wandte.

Überall waren dreckige Teller und Besteck verteilt, angefangen Packungen mit Essen, Flaschen und Müll.

Hermine ekelte sich längst nicht mehr davor. Viel zu oft schon hatte sie in diesem Haus aufräumen müssen.

‚_Wenn einer wirklich wüsste, was hier abgeht'_ dachte sie schnaubend.

Aber nein, nach außen hin taten Mr. Granger und seine Frau immer auf heile Welt.

Tagsüber wechselten sie sich in ihrer Gemeinschaftspraxis ab und in den Ferien wechselten sie sich damit ab, Hermine zu quälen.

Seit Hermine nach Hogwarts ging, sahen ihre Eltern sie als eine Missgeburt an.

Wann immer sie nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzte, schlugen sie Hermine und nicht nur das.

Ihr Vater hatte angefangen sie als eine Schlampe zu sehen und so verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber auch. Er nahm sich etwas von ihr, zu dem sie nicht bereit es zu geben. Er benutzte sie wie eine Gespielin.

Als sie nachdem dritten Schuljahr in die Ferien gekommen war, hatte er damit angefangen. Sie hatte sich gewehrt und geschrieen, aber ihre Mutter hatte nur zu gesehen, während ihr eigener Mann sich an ihrer Tochter verging.

Fast jeden Abend war er zur ihr gekommen und hatte sich mit Gewalt genommen, was sie nicht bereit war ihm zu geben.

Sie hatte am Anfang oft geweint, die Welt angeklagt, warum sie so ein Schicksal hatte, doch bald schon hatte sie den Schmerz in sich eingesperrt, keine Tränen mehr geweint, nach außen hin die glückliche Streberin gespielt.

Jedes Jahr tischte sie ihren Freunden die gleichen Lügen auf, erzählte, dass sie mit ihren Eltern durch die Welt reisen würde.

Und jedes Mal hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden.

Was sie aber am allerwenigsten bekommen wollte, war Mitleid und das würde sie sowieso bekommen.

Sie vertrieb alle traurigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und machte sich ans Kochen des Abendessens.

Während sie am Herd stand und die Schnitzel briet , schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem neuen Schuljahr und Hogwarts. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ein bisschen Angst hatte, zurück in die Zauberwelt zu kehren. Voldemort wurde immer stärker und auch wenn im Tagespropheten nie erwähnt wurde, dass er hinter vielen Morden steckte, wusste Hermine es doch besser.  
Sie wusste auch, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Finalschlacht sein würde.

Und da lag wohl ihre größte Angst. Würden sie diese Schlacht überleben? Würde Harry es schaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen? Würden sie gut genug auf diese Schlacht vorbereitet sein? Und was würde passieren, wenn Voldemort gewinnen und an die Macht kommen würde? So viele Fragen, auf diese sich die Antworten zwar wünschte und gleichzeitig keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden wollte. Ein Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen.

Sie hörte die Haustüre zuschlagen, was sie augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Ihr Vater war gerade nach Hause gekommen und sie war sich sicher, dass es noch ein Donnerweiter geben würde, weil sie heute so lange unterwegs gewesen war.

Sie beeilte sich den Tisch zu decken und das Essen aufzutragen, bevor sie auf die Terrasse trat und nach ihren Eltern rief, die im Garten waren. Ihr Vater sagte nichts, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und so lief das Abendessen relativ ruhig ab.

Ab und an wechselte das Ehepaar Granger ein paar Worte, allerdings ignorierten die ihre Tochter dabei völlig.

Nicht, dass sie es nicht gewohnt wäre, doch, das kannte sie schon, aber heute war die Stille und Ignoranz gepaart mit etwas bedrohlichem.

Hermine schob ihren Teller von sich und beobachtete misstraurig ihre Eltern.

„Was glotzt du so blöd? Sie zu, dass der Tisch abgeräumt wird und dann verzieh dich in dein Zimmer." schnauzte ihr Vater sie an, sobald er merkte, dass sie sie anstarrte. Hermine erhob sich eiligst, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

Sie balancierte das Geschirr und hoffte, dass sie nicht stolpern würde. Klirrend landeten die Teller und das Besteck in der Spüle und sie beeilte sich zurück ins Esszimmer zu kommen, um die Schüsseln mit dem Gemüse und den Kartoffeln zu holen.

„Geht das nicht leiser und schneller?!" Hermine zuckte unter der lauten Stimme ihres Vaters zusammen.

Als sie die Schüsseln in die Küche tragen wollte, verpasste ihr Vater ihr einen Tritt, so dass sie ins Straucheln geriet, die Schüsseln fallen ließ und schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Mit einem leisen Schrei stürzte sie zu Bodden und griff dabei in die Scherben der Schüsseln.

Einen Moment lang gab sie sich dem Schmerz hin, doch dann versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln.

Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu und verpasste ihr einen Tritt in den Bauch.

„Blöd bist du auch noch, du billige Schlampe! Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?" fauchte er und trat erneut auf sie ein.

Hermine keuchte angesichts der Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch, hievte sich aber dennoch auf die Beine.

Die Scherben hatten sich tief in ihre Handfläche geschnitten.

Gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, sammelte sie die Scherben auf und reinigte den Boden von den Essensresten.

‚_Mine, das ist wohl heute mal wieder nicht dein Tag',_ dachte sie bekümmert.

Sie beeilte sich auch das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen und dann schnellstmöglich in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Ihr Hände bluteten noch immer und ihr Bauch schmerzte von den Tritten.

Aus Angst vor weitern Schlägen traute sie sich nichts in Badezimmer zu gehen und so verband sie ihre Hände nur notdürftig mit Taschentüchern und einen Tuch aus ihrem Schrank.

Die Tränen, die sie verzweifelt versuchte hatte zurück zuhalten, kamen jetzt mit aller Macht.

Sie liefen ihr die blassen, eingefallen Wangen hinab und benetzten ihr T-Shirt.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, bevor sie erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Ihr letzter Gedanken war, dass sie das Ganze nicht mehr länger als einen Woche über sich ergehen lassen musste. Dann war es endlich vorbei.

**TBC?**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	3. Abschied für immer?

**Hey liebe Leser,**

**tut mir Leid, dass es das neue Kapitel erst heute gibt, aber so ein Idiot war gestern bei uns, der nach unserem PC geschaut hat (ob Viren drauf sind und so) und was macht der Depp? Löscht alle meine Textdateien _arrrr _Das er lebt ist echt alles!**

**Nun, daher ist das neue Kapitel auch wieder recht kurz, ursprünglich war es länger, aber ich hab mich dann entschlossen, den Rest von diesem Kapitel mit ins nächste zu nehmen.**

**Soooo ein lieben Dank an meine Reviewschreiber und die Schwarzleser fürs Lesen xD**

**Elaine: **_Lieben Dank für dein Review und es freut mich zu lesen, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hoffe du bist auch weiterhin dabei :)_

**Ellen: **_Vielen Dank für dein Review und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Warum bekommen Eltern überhaupt Kinder, wenn sie sie doch nicht lieben und wie ihre Sklaven benutzen? _

3. Kapitel Abschiede für immer ?

Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht mehr als unruhig. Schweißgebadet wachte sie immer wieder auf, wenn ihr Vater wieder in ihren Träumen auftauchte.

In der Morgendämmerung gab sie es schließlich auf und erhob sie aus ihrem Bett. An Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken.

Ihr Bauch schmerzte noch immer und mit zittrigen Knien ging sie ins Badezimmer rüber.

Ihr Eltern schliefen noch und so lief sie wenigstens nicht Gefahr, dass sie sich am frühen Morgen schon eine Trachtprügel einhandeln würde.

Hermine starrte ein Gesicht aus dem Spiegel entgegen, wie ihre Freunde es wohl noch nie gesehen hatten. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und ihre Gesichtsfarbe unnatürlich blass, die bläuliche Verfärbung ihres linken Auges war kaum von den violetten Augenringen zu unterscheiden und ihr Haar war stumpf und glanzlos.

Am ersten September würde sie ihre Schrammen und Blutergüsse mit einfach Heilzaubern beseitigen können, aber fürs erste blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre blutigen Wunden an den Händen zu säubern und zu verbinden. Sie verzichtete aufs Duschen, davon würden ihre Eltern nur wach werden, also wusch sie sich nur am Waschbecken und verband ihre Hände.

So leise wie sie konnte schlich sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Türe und trat an ihr Fenster.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem weiten Horizont, wo die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bereits den neuen Tag ankündigten.

‚_Nur noch ein paar Tage'_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Dann würde sie den Sonnenaufgang wieder von einem Platz am See in Hogwarts, der Eulerei oder dem Astronomieturm aus beobachten können.

In ein paar Tagen würde sie dieses Leben endlich hinter sich lassen können, denn sie gehörte nicht in die Muggelwelt. Sie hatte nie hier hingehört. Das war ihr ziemlich schnell klar geworden, als ihre Eltern sich so zum negativ hin verändert hatten.

Ein lautloser Seufzer entwich ihr und schweren Herzchens ging sie runter in die Küche um das Frühstück zu machen und schnell in der Bäckerei frische Brötchen zu kaufen.

Rasch hatte sie Kaffee gekocht und den Tisch gedeckt. Sie streifte sich die Sonnenbrille über und griff nach ihrem Portmonee, bevor sie aus dem Haus ging. Das Gehen viel ihr auf Grund der Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch, doch schwer als gedacht und ein paar Mal musste sie zwischen durch anhalten, um dem Schmerz Herr zu werden. Endlich war sie bei der Bäckerei angekommen. Mrs. Conner, die alte Bäckersfrau, die Hermine noch aus Kindertagen kannte, schaute sie nachdenklich an, doch Hermine beeilte sich aus der Bäckerei und möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

Dort stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass ihre Eltern wohl noch schliefen. Schnell stellte sie die Brötchen zusammen mit Marmelade, Nutella und etwas Aufschnitt auf den Tisch. Jetzt noch der Kaffee und ihr Eltern würden wenigstens am frühen Morgen nicht schon etwas zu meckern haben.

Sie wollte gerade in den Garten gehen und Krummbein raus lassen, als sie Schritt auf der Treppe hörte. Schnell schloss sie die Türe und trat ins Esszimmer.

„Guten Morgen" flüsterte sie in die Richtung ihrer Mutter, die ihr nur einen mürrischen Blick zu warf, bevor sie sich den Brötchen widmete. Kaum hatte sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt, als auch ihr Vater runter kam.

Genau wie ihre Mutter war er noch in seinem Pyjama und warf Hermine nur einen finsteren Blick zu, der gepaart mit einem seiner anzüglichen Grinsen war und Hermine schnell zu verstehen gaben, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Ihr Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, wusste sie doch, wann er dieses Grinsen immer aufsetzte.

Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und versuchte ihre Brötchenhälfte zu essen ohne, dass ihr Magen es direkt wieder nach draußen beförderte.

Das Essen verlief genauso schweigend wie auch das Essen am Abend davor un Hermine räumt eiligst den Tisch, als ihre Eltern sich nach oben verzogen um sich um zu ziehen. Heute war Dienstag und die Praxis war Dienstagsmorgens immer geschlossen.

Hermines Blick glitt sehnsüchtig zu dem Kalender, der ihr anzeigte, dass es noch vier Tage waren, bis sie zurück noch Hogwarts fuhr.

Lautes Gelächter und Krummbeins Miauen zeigte ihr, dass ihre Eltern wohl im Garten waren.

Die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie, sich zurück in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen, wo sie vielleicht ein paar ruhige Stunden würde verbringen können.

Schon bald saß sie mit ihrem neuen Verwandlungsbuch auf dem Fenstersims und genoss die warme Sommerbrise, während sie sich die vielen neuen Verwandlungszauber durchlies.

So ging es den ganzen Morgen und glücklicherweise auch den ganzen Nachmittag, da ihre Mutter zusammen mit ihrem Vater in die Praxis gefahren war.

Hermine fühlte sich dann immer ein stückweit befreit. Nicht jedes Sekunde musste sie Angst habe etwas falsches zu tun oder neue Schläge zu kassieren.

Der Abend kam und es lief genau wie am vorherigen Abend ab, allerdings hatte ihr Vater diesmal keinen Grund sie zur Schlagen, nicht, dass es ihn davon abgehalten hätte, aber ohne weiter Blessuren durfte sie auf ihr Zimmer gehen. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen würde und sie auch die nächsten Tage von Schlägen befreit sein möge und vielleicht hatten die Engel da oben Mitleid mit ihr, denn ihr Vater schlug sie auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht, genauso wenig wie er sie missbrauchte.

Hermine hätte am liebsten vor Freude geschrieen, als sie am Samstagmorgen aufwachte.

Heute würde sie endlich nach Hogwarts fahren. Zurück nach Hause.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen das Haus einfach zu verlassen, ihre Eltern konnten ihr eh nichts mehr anhaben.

Hermine hatte bereits gestern schon ihren Koffer gepackt, denn sie jetzt zusammen mit ihrem Katzenkorb, in dem Krummbein lag, die Treppe runter bugsierte. Es war zwar erst 8 Uhr morgens und ihre Eltern schliefen noch, aber da sie mit dem Bus zum Bahnhof fahren wollte, war es besser zu früh, als zu spät los zu fahren. Die Busse in London fuhren immer mit Verspätung.

Als sie die Türe hinter der prachtvollen Villa schloss, war es, als würde sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Der schwarze Teil ihres Lebens, ihrer Seele und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie dieses Haus nie wieder würde betreten müsse, die Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die sie mit ihren Eltern verbanden, hier zurück lassen konnte.

Sie hatte den alten Kampf hinter sich gelassen und jetzt würde ein Neuer beginnen.

**Weiterschreiben?**


	4. Endlich zurück

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**hier kriegt ihr ein neues Kapitel von mir, ich habs beim Babysitten geschrieben und deswegen verzeihe man mir bitte Rechtschreibefehler, die sich vielleicht eingeschlichen haben :)**

**Vielen lieben Dank für die drei Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.**

4. Kapitel Endlich zurück

Hermine erreichte recht früh den Bahnhof Kings Cross und so entschloss sie sich noch ein bisschen durch die einzelnen Läden zu bummeln. Hier und dort zog sie ein paar neugierige Blicke auf sich.

‚_Ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei dem Ungetüm von Koffer, dem Katzenkorb und dann noch der Sonnenbrille auf deiner Nase' _dachte sie sarkastisch.

Die Stunden schienen wie eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen und endlich rückte der groß Zeiger der Bahnhofsuhr auf halb elf.

Mit ihrem Gepäck ging sie zum Gleis 9 ¾ rüber und lief auf die Wand zu, welche die Zauberwelt von der Muggelwelt trennten.

Sie seufzte innerlich auf, als sie die große, rote Lok, den Hogwarts Express sah.

Auf dem Gleis herrschte schon reges Treiben und so beeilte sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck in den Zug zu kommen und zum Schulsprecherabteil vor zudringen.

Sie war mehr als gespannt, wer der zweite Schulsprecher sein würde. Immerhin würde sie sich mit ihm die Schulsprecherwohnung teilen müssen. Um so enttäuschter war sie, als sie das Abteil erreichte und es noch leer war. Doch gleich hellte sich ihr Mine auf.

Das Abteil war so groß, wie mindestens fünf der normalen Abteile zusammen. Es gab eine Couch, zwei Sessel und einen kleinen Tisch. Lächelnd verstaute sie ihr Gepäck in der Ablage und holte Krummbein aus dem Katzenkorb.

Sie setzte sich in den Sessel am Fenster, während sie Krummbein kraulte und auf den belebten Bahnstieg schaute.

Gerade sah sie Fred und George durch die Absperrung kommen. Ihnen folgten Mrs. Weasley und Ginny und zu letzt Harry und Ron.

Unbändige Freude durchströmte sie bei dem Anblick ihrer Freunde und gleichzeitig plackte sie das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie sie jedes Jahr angelogen hatte.

Sie legte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

Hermine war schrecklich müde, hatte sie doch die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und auch die letzten Nächten waren eher schlaflos gewesen.

Langsam schlich sie in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, doch als sie die Abteiltür aufgehen hört, riss sie die Augen auf nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen.

In der Türe stand niemand anders als Draco Malfoy.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Als ob der alte Idiot das Schlammblut nicht zur Schulsprecherin machen würde."

„Sag mal, Malfoy, kann es nicht sein, dass du dich im Abteil verirrt hast?" fragte Hermine ironisch.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich dachte immer, du wärst so oberschlau und bist doch auch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff." Spie er ihr entgegen und scheuchte Krummbein von der Couch runter, bevor er sich darauf ausbreitete.

Hermine starrte ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das alles musste doch ein ganz dummer Scherz sein. Gleich würde der richtige Schulsprecher rein kommen und dann würde Malfoy ne ordentliche Abreibung bekommen.

Doch Hermine wartete vergeblich, denn natürlich kam kein andere Schulsprecher.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wollte sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht verrückt war, dann griff sie zu dem Stapel Pergamenten, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

Sie überflog die Aufgaben und merkte nicht mal, wie der Hogwarts Express sich in Bewegung setzte und aus Kings Cross raus fuhr.

Nach einiger Zeit schaute sie verwundert auf, doch ihre Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich sofort, als sie zu Malfoy rüber sah.

„Malfoy, wir haben einiges zu tun, also wäre es echt schon eine Heldentat von dir, wenn du deinen Arsch hier hin bewegen würdest, um mir bei der Verteilung der Passwörter für die Häuser behilflich zu sein und danach müssen wir den Vertrauensschülern noch einig Anweisungen geben." Sagte sie spitzt und hielt die Pergamente hoch.

Malfoy sprang langsam auf die Füße, bevor er eine Sekunde später seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle drückte.

„Treib's nicht zu weit, Schlammblut, du gibst hier nicht den Ton an." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber es klang genauso gefährlich, als wenn er sie angeschrieen hätte.

Hermine unwillkürlich einen Moment lang dem Atem angehalten, doch dann drückte sie seinen Zauberstab weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du gibst ganz bestimmt nicht den Ton an, sonst werde ich schneller bei Dumbledore sein, als du dein hässliches Grinsen aufsetzten kannst." Antwortete sie unbeeindruckt.

„Ich warne dich nur ein Mal, Schlammblut..." doch ehe er einen Fluch abfeuern konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf und Hermine sah in die erschrockenen Gesichter ihre Freunde.

Doch sofort lösten sie sich aus ihrer Starre und Ron ging auf Malfoy los.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du kleine Ratte?" Ron verpasste ihm einen heftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, der Malfoy taumeln ließ.

Ehe Ron weiter auf ihn einschlagen konnte, hatte Harry ihn schon von hinten gepackt und hielt ihn fest.

„Nicht doch, Ron. Er ist es nicht wert." Flüsterte Hermine und legte ihrem Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Malfoy hielt sich seine blutenden Nase und wich auf das Sofa zurück.

„Jungs, ich glaub wir gehen besser mal zu euch ins Abteil." Hermine schob Harry und Ron vor sich her aus dem Schulsprecherabteil und kaum waren sie in ihrem Abteil, wurde sie von Ron und Harry auch schon mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Was hat das Schwein mit dir gemacht?" Harry deutete auf ihr noch immer leicht blaues Auge. Augenblicklich lief es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Sie hatte vergessen ihre Blessuren von den Ferien zu beseitigen.

„Er hat mir nichts getan, wir hatten nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und was mein blaues Auge an geht, ich hab mir im Urlaub weh getan, jetzt zufrieden?" gab sie leicht gereizt zur Antwort.

„Hermine, du musst schon zu geben, dass man sich bei Malfoy wirklich Sorgen machen muss." Sagte jetzt auch Ron.

„Ihr solltet euch lieber in Acht nehmen. Malfoy ist der zweite Schulsprecher neben mir und er hat die Befugnis euch Strafen aufzuerlegen, euch nachsitzen zu lassen und und und. Passt bloß auf!" sagte sie in einer ungewohnten Schärfe.

Sie fühlte sich in der Situation heillos überfordert und wollte nur noch zurück ins Schulsprecherabteil, auch wenn das Draco Malfoy war, aber sie wollte ihren Freunden nicht noch mehr weh tun, mit ihren Worten und das würde unweigerlich passieren.

„Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte, aber ich hab noch Aufgaben zu erledigen." Und schon war sie aus der Türe, zwei völlig verwirrte Freund zurück lassend.

Hastig lief sie zurück zum Abteil und hoffte, das Malfoy seine Wut nicht an ihr auslassen würde.

**Wollt ihr mehr?**


	5. Wieder in Hogwarts

**Hey Leute,**

**hier komme ich mit einem kleinen Kapitel für euch. **

**Es ist mal wieder mehr ein Lückenfüller, aber bald wird es interessanter und dann werden auch die Kapitel länger.**

**Vielen Dank an SweetLittelLia , Gnomy und Harry-Hermine Potter für eure Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut :-) Noch mehr würde ich mich freuen, wenn ein paar Schwarzleser von euch sich mal ein Herz nehmen und ein Review da lassen würden °auffordernd in die Runde blickt° :-)**

5. Kapitel Wieder in Hogwarts

Hermine stand vor der Tür des Schulsprecherabteils. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Malfoy ihr nicht sofort einen Fluch aufhalsen würde, wenn sie ins Abteil käme.

Sie atmete ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Türklinke runter drückte und eintrat.

Malfoy stand am Fenster, ein Taschentuch auf seine blutende Nase gedrückte. Er warf Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Einen Moment lang tat er ihr irgendwie Leid, aber schon eine Sekunde später war sie von ihrem Mitleid kuriert und so setzte sich auf das große Sofa und griff wieder nach den Pergamenten.

„Du willst mir doch jetzt sicher helfen?!" sagte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme in Richtung Malfoy.

Malfoys Augen fixierten sie unangenehm, doch sie zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augebraue hoch und hielt seinem Blick stand. Schließlich wendete Malfoy den Blick ab und kam zur Couch rüber.

Missmutig griff er nach Pergament und Feder und fing an die Passwörter für die einzelnen Häuser aufzuschreiben.

Seine Nase blutete noch immer und Hermine fragte sich, warum er es nicht schon längst mit einem Zauber beendet hatte.

Nachdem schon die ersten Tropfen auf das Pergament fielen, erbarmte sie sich schließlich, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber. Gleichzeitig sprach sie ein Heilzauber über den Bluterguss über ihrem Auge. Malfoy hatte ihr einen unglaubwürdigen Blick zu geworfen.

„Nun guck nicht so, Malfoy. Zwischen uns wird sich jetzt nichts ändern, nur weil ich deine blutenden Nase versorgt habe, das hättest du auch selbst tun können." Sagte sie, als er sie immer noch anstarrte, als hätte sie gerade den Todesfluch gesprochen.

Was Hermine aber nicht wusste war, dass er sich deswegen keine Gedanken machte, sondern über das Veilchen in ihrem Gesicht, welches sie nur Sekunden zu vor geheilt hatte.

Die Zeit verging, ohne das die beiden ein Wort wechselten. Hermine war in ihre Aufgaben vertieft und erst als die Abteiltür sich öffnete und Crabb und Goyle reinkamen, schaute sie auf.

Malfoy dirigierte die beiden sofort nach draußen.

Seufzend stand Hermine auf und ging zum Fenster rüber. Sie ließ ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterschreibe fallen.

Sie fragte sich jetzt schon, ob und wie es vor allem klappen sollte, dass Malfoy und sie Schulsprecher waren. Sie würden zusammen in den Räumen der Schulsprecher wohnen und Hermine ahnte jetzt schon, dass das über kurz oder lang sicher nur zu Problemen führen würde.

Malfoy hatte seinen Standpunkt ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht und sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr beim nächsten Streit einen Fluch aufhalsen würde.

Auch wenn sie nach außen hin so tat, als hätte sie keine Angst, war es doch anders.

Gerade hatte sie geglaubt endlich ein bisschen Frieden gefunden zu haben, endlich hatte sie diese Probleme hinter sich gelassen, da kamen schon die nächsten auf sie zu.

Und neben all dem kam immer noch die Bedrohung durch Voldemorts dazu. Allen war klar, dass die Finalschlacht wohl nicht mehr all zu lange auf sich warten ließ.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, fragt sie sich, wie lange sie das aushalten würde.

Wie lange würde sie all den Belastungen noch standhalten? Wie lange würde sie brauchen, um endgültig mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen zu können?

Fragen über Fragen in ihrem Kopf auf die sie keine Antwort wusste.

Langsam ging sie zur Couch zurück und kaum saß sie, ging die Abteiltür auch schon auf und Malfoy kam wieder rein.

„Wir sind in 10 Minuten da, Granger. Wir sollen nach der Feier zum Schulleiter!" und schon war er mit seinem Koffer verschwunden.

‚_Er hat dich mal nicht Schlammblut genannt. Tja, er lernt wohl schnell!'_ grinste sie innerlich.

Malfoy hatte gesagt, in 10 Minuten würden sie da sein. Sie musste sich also beeilen. Hastig zog sie sich die Schuluniform über, sperrte Krummbein wieder in den Tragekorb und machte sich dann mit Korb und Koffer auf zu Harry und Ron. Noch immer hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch einige Fragen der beiden würde beantworten müssen, aber vorläufig würde sie ihre Ruhe haben. Ron hatte sowieso nur Gedanken für das Willkommensessen und Harry würde sich wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich um Ginny kümmern.

Seit den Sommerferien waren die beiden ein Paar. Schon lange hatte Harry nicht mehr für Cho, sondern für Ginny geschwärmt. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Ginny ihr das später noch alles ganz genau würde erzählen wollen. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Nicht, dass sie Ginny nicht gerne eine Freundin war und für sie da sein wollte, aber im Moment stand ihr der Kopf nicht danach, von ihrer Freundin zu erfahren, wie oft sie ihren Freund geknutscht hatte und was sonst noch alles.

Ron und Harry kamen gerade aus dem Abteil, als Hermine die Türe öffnen wollte.

„Können wir?" fragte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und dem strahlendsten Lächeln, zu dem sie im Stande war.

Die beiden Jungs warfen sich kurz einen etwas irritierten Blick zu, doch dann nickten sie schließlich und folgten ihrer Freundin zu der nächsten Türe.

Draußen sahen sie dann auch gleich Hagrid.

„Erstklässler hier rüber! Erstklässer zu mir!" Seine laute Stimme tönte über den Bahnhof in Hogsmead und kurz winkte er den drei jungen Magiern zu.

Zusammen gingen sie zu einer der Kutschen rüber, wo sie dann auf Ginny und Neville trafen.

„Hermine!!!" rief Ginny auch so gleich und viel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Hermine erwiderte die stürmische Umarmung der Jüngeren. War sie eben noch der Meinung gewesen, dass Ginny sie wahrscheinlich nur nerven würde, so war sie jetzt hingegen unheimlich froh ihre Freundin wieder zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass es Menschen gab, denen sie nicht egal war. Plötzlich kam es so über sie und sie umarmte auch Harry und Ron stürmisch.

„Was ist den los, Mine?" fragte Harry, als sie ihn fast erdrückte.

„Ach nichts, ich freu mich nur gerade, dass wir uns alle gesund wieder sehen." Flüsterte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme nicht allzu weinerlich klingen zu lassen. Sie wusste ja selber nicht, was mit ihr los war.

„Aber Mine, natürlich sind wir alle gesund." Sagte jetzt auch Ron und drückte seine Freund feste.

„Na ja, seit Voldemort wieder stärker geworden ist, ist es nicht mehr so selbstverständlich, dass alle gesund sind."

„Hey keine Sorge, wir sind doch zäh" lachte Ginny

„Und jetzt kommt, sonst verpassen wir das Festessen!" Ron zog Hermine und Ginny mit sich zur Kutsche.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss versuchte Hermine möglichst fröhlich zu wirken. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Freunde Verdacht schöpfen und hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen würden. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche durften ihr nicht noch ein Mal passieren.

**TBC?**


	6. Anmerkung

**Hey meine Lieben,**

**wie ich bereits bei meiner anderen Story geschrieben habe, bin ich seit zwei Wochen krank.**

**Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre nur ne harmlose Erkältung, dann stellte sich aber raus, dass ich ne Nierenbeckenentzündung hatte.**

**Am Sonntag war ich der Meinung, ich hätte alles überstanden und gestern bekam ich dann Fieber.**

**Auch hier ist das neue Chap fast fertig, aber ich möchte euch nichts vorsetzten, was mit Kopfschmerzen und Fieber geschrieben wurde.**

**Deswegen wird es auch noch ein kleines bisschen dauern, bis das neue Chap kommt.**

**Ich hoffe, auf eurer Verständnis und das ihr der Story treu bleibt )**

Liebe Grüße,  
Sarah


	7. Festessen und andere Unannehmlichkeiten

**Huhu meine Lieben,**

**erst mal ein ganzes dickes Sorry, dass es solange bis zum neuen Kapitel gedauert hat.**

**Ich hatte wirklich in der letzten Zeit nicht besonders viel Glück, ständig standen irgendwelche Klausuren an oder ich war krank.**

**Eigentlich sollte es das neue Kapitel ja gestern geben, allerdings hat mir ein Virus auf meinem Pc einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Am besten war mein AntiVirusprogramm :**_** Auf ihrer Festplatte wurde ein Trojaner lokalisiert. Verfallen sie bitte nicht in Panik ( Dumbledore: Verfallt jetzt bitte nicht in Panik) **_**Da musste ich erst mal herzlich lachen :)**

**Das Ergebnis war, dass ich all meine Dateien löschen musste, also auch alle fertig geschrieben Kapitel und da ich diese auf dem Papier immer nur in so ner Art Rohfassung habe, musste ich das Kapitel hier noch mal neu schreiben, ganz zu schweigen, von den anderen fertigen Kapitel und auch denen zu „Unendlicher als ewig"**

**Nun ja...**

**So, dann noch ein großes Dankeschön an die Reviews. Hab mich, wie immer, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd gefreut, denn eure Reviews spornen mich an weiter zu machen und auch wenn ich heute eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust hatte, das Kapitel noch mal neu zu schreiben, hat mich der Gedanken an meine tollen Leser beflügelt und jetzt will ich euch auch nicht länger warten lassen ;)**

6. Kapitel Festessen und andere Unannehmlichkeiten 

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle wurde Hermine von Professor McGonagall abgefangen.

„Miss Granger" grüßte die Lehrerin knapp und nickte ihr zu.

„Nach dem Festessen, wenn sie die Vertrauensschüler eingewiesen habe, möchte ich sie bitte ihn meinen Büro sprechen." Und schon war sie an Hermine vorbei geeilt, um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen.

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Heute Abend würde sie wohl nicht allzu früh ins Bett kommen.

Lächelnd ließ sie sich zwischen Ron und Neville auf die Bank gleiten und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis sie ihn schließlich erwartungsvoll, wie all die anderen Schüler auch, auf den Eingang der Halle richtetet. 

Die Erstklässler traten ängstlich und zugleich beeindruckt von dieser ganzen Atmosphäre hinter Professor McGonagall in die Halle.

Als der Sprechende Hut sein jährliches neu gedichtetes Lied anfing zu singen, schaltete Hermines Geist sich ab.

All die Schüler und Lehrer um sie herum, ihrer Sorgen und Ängste, gab es für einen Moment nicht mehr. 

Ihr Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch. Sie sah Hagrid, daneben Professor Sinatra und Professor Sprout, dann in der Mitte Dumbledore, der ihr kurz verschwörerisch zu zwinkerte.

‚_Dem Mann entgeht auch nichts'_ schmunzelte sie innerlich.

Dann folgte Professor McGonagalls Platz, die allerdings im Moment vor dem Tisch stand und die Namen der Erstklässler vorlas. Neben ihr hatte der kleine Professor Flitwick seinen Platz und ganz aus saß Snape.

Hermine schaute zu seinem Gesicht auf und zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie in seine tief schwarzen Augen blickte. Er schaute sie argwöhnisch an und schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, doch noch immer spürte sie seine bohrenden Blicke im Nacken.

Endlich war die Auswahlzeremonie vorbei und Dumbledore erhob sich, worauf es in sekundenschnelle ruhig wurde.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich heiße euch alle herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Es wird wohl eines des schwersten seit 16 Jahren werden, denn ihr alle wisst, dass Voldemort seine Armee wieder aufstellt und wir werden kämpfen müssen, wenn wir gewinnen wollen, aber dazu werde ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch mehr sagen. Nun, wie immer hat mich unsere Hausmeister Mr. Filch darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Liste der verbotenen Dinge an seiner Bürotür hängt, des weiteren ist es den Schülern untersagt, den Verbotenden Wald zu betreten. In diesem Schuljahr haben wir seit langem mal wieder Schulsprecher, die aus zwei verschiedenen Häusern kommen. Zum einen wäre das Draco Malfoy" Er wies mit der Hand zum Slytherintisch, worauf Malfoy sich sofort erhob und unter dem johlenden Applaus seines Hauses verbeugte. „ Und zum anderem" sprach Dumbledore weiter und beendete damit den Krach der Slytherins. „aus dem Haus Gryffindor, Hermine Granger." 

Zaghaft erhob Hermine sich und wurde ebenfalls kräftig beklatscht. Mit geröteten Wangen ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz zurückfallen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die neuen Schulsprecher ihre Aufgaben sehr ernst nehmen und Gerechtigkeit walten lassen werden. Auf ein gutes Gelingen" endete er und hob die Gläser auf das Schulsprecherpaar.

Malfoys Augen schienen kleine Blitze auf sie zu schießen, als sie zu ihm rüber sah.

‚_Na das kann ja ein ganz tolles Schuljahr werden'_ dachte sie bitter und zwang sich das unbekümmerte Lächeln auf den Lippen zu lassen. 

„Und nun wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit." Und nachdem er in die Hände geklatscht hatte, erschien das altbekannte, große Hogwartsessen.

Hermines Blick glitt über das viele Essen und danach zu Ron, der sich schon Berge von Essen auf den Teller getan hatte und nun in sich reinschaufelte.

Zaghaft griff Hermine nach der großen Salatschüssel und tat sich ein paar Löffel von selbigen drauf. Der Anblick von Malfoys fiesem Gesicht hatte ihren Appetit vertrieben und zurück blieb nur ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass dieses Schuljahr wohl alles andere als einfach werden würde.

„Wieso ist du denn nicht, Mine?" Harry schaute seine beste Freundin nachdenklich über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Kein Hunger." Nuschelte sie nur und griff nach ihrem Glas mit dem Kürbissaft.

„Ach komm schon, man muss einfach Hunger habe, wenn man das viele Essen sieht." Sagte Ron auch gleich, als er für einen Moment den Mund leer hatte.

„Nein, nein. Mir reicht der Salat." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und fing lustlos an in dem Salat zu stochern. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick zu Malfoy. Was sollte das bloß für ein Jahr werden? Sie würde keine Ruhe finden.

Endlich erhob Dumbledore sich und verkündete, dass das Essen nun beendet sei.

Hermine beeilte sich dann auch sofort den neuen Vertrauensschülern die Passwörter zu nennen, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro machte.

Kaum hatte sie an die schwere Eichentür ihrer Hauslehrerin geklopft, als selbige auch schon geöffnet wurde.

„Miss Granger, kommen sie." McGonagall deutet auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete bis Hermine Platz genommen hatte, bevor sie sich selber hinter ihrem Schreibtisch setzte.

„Nun, erst mal gratuliere ich ihnen zu ihrem neuen Amt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie und hab auch ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes erwartet. Nun, kommen wir zu ihren Aufgaben." Die Lehrerin sprach in einem Zug, so dass Hermine nicht mehr als nicken konnte.

„Zu ihren Aufgaben gehört, wie der Name ihres Amtes schon sagt, dass sie die Schüler vertreten müssen, für sie und ihre Problem da sein müssen. Das heißt, sie haben ein Mal in der Woche eine Sprechstunde. Wann diese ist, können sie sich selber aussuchen. Des weiteren gehören zu ihren Aufgaben die Organisation des Halloween-, des Weihnachts- und des Abschlussballes. Unter der Woche müssen sie eine Nachtschicht übernehmen und einmal im Monat ein Treffen mit allen Vertrauensschülern einberufen. Unangemessenes Benehmen eines Schüler melden sie bitte einer Lehrkraft. Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Hermine war viel zu perplex, als das ihr jetzt eine Frage eingefallen wäre. 

„N-n-nein Professor." 

„Gut. Das Passwort für die Schulsprecherwohnung ist ‚Midnight', die Wohnung befindet sich dieses Jahr ausnahmsweise in den Kerkern, links, zwei Türen vom Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. So, ich denke Professor Snape wird Mr. Malfoy nun alles erklärt haben und ich schlage vor, sie werden nun auch gehen. Es ist schon spät."

„Okay, danke. Dann gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." 

Völlig verwirrt machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Schulsprecherwohnung. Was hatte sie gesagt? Die Wohnung wäre im Kerker? Und dann die ganzen Aufgaben? Wie sollte sie das denn nur alles schaffen? Eine Welle von Angst überrollte sie, aber sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie diese Herausforderung nicht annehmen würde.

Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern und ging die Treppen in die Kerker hinab.

Es graute ihr davor, das ganze nächste Schuljahr in den dunklen Kerkern von Hogwarts wohnen zu müssen.

Endlich war sie angekommen und mit einem gemurmelten ‚Midnight' schwang das Porträt einer älteren Hexe zur Seite.

Nun war sie doch ein bisschen neugierig und erwartungsvoll ging durch den Durchgang.

Hermine stand in mitten eines kleinen Foyers, von dem aus man direkt in ein große Wohnzimmer kam. Sie ging zielstrebig auf die Türe zu und trat ein. Das Wohnzimmer war groß, mit schweren Eichenmöbeln, einer dunkelgrünen Couch, einem dicken Teppich, sowie einem Kamin und zwei Schreibtischen. 

„Na Granger, auch noch den Weg hierher gefunden?" hörte sie die verächtliche Stimme Malfoys hinter sich.

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie sich zur Tür umgedreht, an deren Rahmen Malfoy lehnte.

„Ich wurde noch mit unseren Aufgaben für das Schuljahr konfrontiert."

„Du meinst wohl _deine_ Aufgaben!"

„Malfoy, ich hab jetzt echt keinen Bock mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, welche Aufgaben dir zu teil sind und welche mir. Wenn du meinst du müsstest nichts tun, dann werd ich mich eben bei McGonagall beschweren." Sie wollte sich an Malfoy vorbei durch die Tür schieben, doch dieser griff nach ihr und zog sie, einen festen Griff um ihre Oberarme, zu sich heran.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy" keifte sie ihm auch gleich entgegen.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du so nicht mit mir zu reden hast, dreckiges Schlammblut. Hüte deine Zunge und überleg dir in Zukunft zwei Mal, was du sagst." Seine Stimme war so bedrohlich leise und der Griff um ihre Arme wurde immer fester, so dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Malfoy versetzte ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie gegen die Wand im Foyer krachte, bevor er zu einer der Türen, hinter welche Hermine sein Zimmer vermutete, stolzierte und darin verschwand.

Langsam stand sie auf und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf. 

‚_Das alles muss doch ein Alptraum sein.'_

Stöhnend bemerkte sie, dass es hinter ihrer Schläfe schmerzhaft zu Pochen begann. Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu, die gegenüber von Malfoys Zimmer lag, in der Hoffnung dahinter ihr Zimmer zu finden. Und tatsächlich, kaum war sie durch die Tür gegangen, fand sie sich in einem großen geräumigen Zimmer wieder, in dem ein große Himmelbett mit dunkelroten Vorhängen stand, sowie ein großer Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode. Ihr Koffer stand in der Mitte des Raumes und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatten sich ihre Kleider in den Schrank geräumt und ihre Bücher auf der Kommode platziert. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihrer Kosmetika einräumen.

Mit ihrem Kulturbeutel in der Hand trat sie zurück ins Foyer und ging auf die letzte der vier Türen zu.

Erleichterte stellte sie fest, dass sich hinter selbiger das Bad befand, nur um gleich darauf am liebsten in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Am Waschbecken befanden sich bereits einige Tube und Flaschen, sowie eine Zahnbürste und ihr wurde klar, dass sie das große, geräumige Bad mit Malfoy würde teilen müssen.

‚_Bei Merlin, was kommt eigentlich noch alles?'_ fragte sie sich im Stillen. Seufzend räumte sie ihre Kosmetika ein, bevor sie nach einer Katzenwäsche zurück in ihr Zimmer ging.

Sie beeilte sich ihren dunkelblauen Pyjama überzuziehen, bevor sie hundemüde in die weichen Kissen sank und nur Sekunden später schon eingeschlafen war.

Ihr letzter Gedanke war, dass sie wenigstens morgen noch ausschlafen konnte.

* * *

**Und? **

**Wie fandet ihr es? Review wert?**


	8. Lügenmeer

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**ein dickes Sorry, dass das Kapitel zwei Tage später als geplant kommt, aber ich konnte erst nicht auf die Seite und dann ging das mit dem Hochladen hier irgendwie nicht.**

**Nun, nach einigen nervendenaufreibenden Stunden, in denen ich hundertausend Mal verflucht habe, hat's dann doch noch geklappt.**

**So, ich hab jetzt leider nicht mehr genügend Zeit, auf all eure tollen Reviews einzugehen, denn wir haben 23.12 Uhr, DSDS geht gleich weiter und ich muss unbedingt die Entscheidung sehen °NochmalschnellfürFadyanruf°**

**Daher danke ich ganz herzlich Mortannia's Morgana, Celina-HP,Gibsy, poschpitty und usa-anni für die Reviews, wobei ich die letzten drei ganz herzlich zu dieser FF willkommen heiße.**

**Und dann noch eine Frage: Wo sind die ganzen anderen Leser hin? Gefällt es euch nicht mehr oder habt ihr die FF vergessen?!**

**So, dann mal viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel =)**

7. Kapitel Lügenmeer

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Vormittag erst spät. Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stellte mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker fest, dass sie das Frühstück verschlafen hatte.

‚_Besser kann ein neuer Tag ja nicht anfangen'_ dachte sie grimmig und stieg aus dem Bett.

Mit schweren Gliedern und einem schmerzhaften Pochen hinter ihrer Schläfe ging sie zum Kleiderschrank, wo sie sich frische Kleidung herausholte, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Zimmer Türe öffnete und ins Bad rüber huschte, sobald sie sicher war, dass ihr kein Draco Malfoy über den Weg laufen würde.

Hastig schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und verriegelte sie mit einen Zaubern, bevor sie sich dem Waschbecken nährte und beinahe vor ihrem eigen Spiegelbild zurück geschreckt wäre.

Unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, ihr Haar wirkte in dem hellen Licht der Badezimmerlampe merkwürdig stumpf und auch ihre vielen Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden waren deutlich zu sehen. Weiter Blutergüsse hatten sich zu ihren alten gesellt, da, wo Malfoy sie gestern Abend gepackt hatte. 

Seufzend stieg sie unter die Duschen und drehte das Wasser ganz heiß. Minutenlang ließ sie es über ihre Haut laufen, bis sie glühend rot und schrumpelig war, dann erst stellte sie es kühler und wusch sich die Haare. 

Als sie aus der Dusche stieg, fühlte sie sich etwas wacher und so beeilte sie sich, einen Heilzauber über ihre Blessuren zu sprechen, ihre Jeans und ihr blaues Top überzuziehen und zum Schluss ihre Haare trocken zu hexen, bevor sie diese zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz band. 

Da sie gestern Abend kaum etwas gegessen hatte, meldete sich ihre Magen nun doch mit einem lauten Knurren und so entschiede sie, in die Große Halle zu gehen. Das Mittagessen würde eh in einer viertel Stunden anfangen.

Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihren Pyjama wegräumte und ihre Schuhe anzog, bevor sie schließlich aus der Schulsprecherwohnung trat.

Die Kerker wirkten, wie immer, düster und kalt und ließen Hermine eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinab laufen. Sie betete jetzt schon mal, dass sie hier abends oder bei ihren Nachtschichten niemals einem Slytherin ,oder noch viel schlimmer, Snape über den Weg 

laufen würde. Beides war schon bei Tag schlimm genug. 

Endlich trat sie in die Eingangshalle und an Gesichts des hellen Sonnenlichts, kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren Kopf schoss.

‚_Ein Kopfschmerztrank wär heute wohl nicht schlecht gewesen'_ sagte sie sich in Gedanken.

Einige Minuten blieb sie am Treppengeländer stehen, die Augen noch immer fest zusammengekniffen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nach lassen würde.

„Hermine!" Erschrocken riss die Angesprochene die Augen auf, ihr Blick auf der Suche nach demjenigen, der sie gerufen hat.

Einige Schritte entfernt stand Harry, hinter ihm Ron. 

„Wo warst du denn heute beim Frühstück und wieso kommst du aus den Kerkern?" redete Ron auch gleich auf sie ein. Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bis sie die Augen schließlich öffnen konnte, ohne das sich die Wände und der Boden drehte.

„Hermine?" Harry berührte sie sachte, was sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens, Jungs!" Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir in die Große Halle gehen? Ich hab Hunger und dann kann ich euch alles erklären." 

‚_Oder zumindest fast alles'_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und ging zügig durch die Eingangshalle.

Harry und Ron warfen sich hinter ihrem Rücken einen verwirrten Blick zu, folgten ihrer Freundin dann aber schließlich.

Hermine ließ sich am noch leeren Gryffindortisch auf die Bank fallen und griff nach der Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln, während Harry und Ron sich ihr gegenüber setzten.

„Nun zu euren Fragen." Sagte sie, nachdem sie sich ihren Teller randvoll mit weiteren Köstlichkeiten beladen hatte.

„Ihr werdet wohl in Zukunft immer in die Kerker kommen müssen, wenn ihr mich besuchen kommen oder bei mir die Hausaufgaben abschreiben wollt." Genüsslich schob sie sich ein Stück von dem zarten Putenfleisch in den Mund.

„Erstens betreten wir abgesehen vom Zaubertrankunterricht NIE die Kerker..."setzte Harry an. „...und außerdem schreiben wir gar nicht so oft bei dir ab!" beendete Ron den Satz.

„Tja, wenn ihr nicht freiwillig in die Kerker wollte, dann wird das demnächst nichts mehr mit Abschreiben, denn die Schulsprecherwohnung befindet sich in den Kerkern."

„WAS??" Ron und Harry hatten beide gleichzeitig aufgeschrieen und so bekamen sie sofort aufmerksame Blicke von den anderen Schülern und den Lehrer zugeworfen. 

„Hermine, das ist doch ein Scherz:" Ron starrte sie fassungslos an und ließ seine Gabel, die er gerade hatte zum Mund führen wollen, zurück auf den Teller sinken.

„Nein, ich wünschte es wäre einer." Ihr Lächeln gefror ihr auf dem Gesicht.

„Du und Malfoy, alleine in einer Wohnung und dann noch im Kerker? Wer hat sich das den ausgedacht?" 

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich ihrem Essen wieder zuwandte.

„Und warum bist du heute nicht beim Frühstück erschienen?" hackte Harry weiter nach.

„Weil ich verschlafen habe." Nuschelte sie. Es war ja noch nicht mal gelogen.

„Mensch Mine, in den sieben Jahren, in denen wir hier schon zur Schule gehen, hast du noch nie verschlafen!" 

„Ich will dich mal sehen in einem Raum ohne Fenster, wo man jegliches Zeitgefühl verliert."

„Mine, ich..." 

„Könnten wir das Thema jetzt beenden? Ich würde gerne weiter essen!"

Minutenlang war nur das Klappern des Bestecks zuhören und langsam nahm auch der Geräuschpegel in der Halle zu, da immer mehr Schüler zum Mittagessen kamen.

„Wie wär's wenn wir nachher alle zu Hagrid gehen würden" schlug Harry nach einer Weile vor.

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee!" sagte Ron auch gleich.

„Hermine?" Eigentlich freute Hermine sich darauf Hagrid wieder zusehen, vor allem in Zeiten, wie diesen, wo man nie wusste, ob man einen geliebten Menschen wiedersehen würde, aber anderseits fielen ihre noch die ganzen Dinge ein, die sie erledigen musste.

Sie wollte noch mal kurz den Schulstoff wiederholen und danach wollte sie schon anfangen, sich die ersten Ideen für den Halloweenball durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Mine komm schon. Du hast noch das ganze Jahr Zeit zu lernen." Harry schmunzelte über seine beste Freundin.

„Ja, da habt ihr wohl recht. Also, auf zu Hagrid." Lachend verließ das Goldene Trio die Große Halle, auch wenn Hermine nur mit einem Auge lachen konnte. Mit dem anderen hätte sie am liebsten alle Tränen der Welt geweint.

„Na ihr drei:" hörten sie Hagrids laute Stimme schon von weitem rufen.

Lächelnd begrüßte Hagrid die drei Teenager und drückte sie ein jeder an seine Brust. 

Hermine keuchte an Gesichts der schmerzenden Blutergüsse auf, aber Merlin sei Dank schoben Harry und Ron es auf Hagrids feste Umarmung.

„Schön euch alle gesund zu sehn! Wollt'n Tee?" 

Alle drei nickten einstimmig und Hagrid macht sich auch sofort daran, den großen Kessel über dem Feuer mit Wasser zu füllen.

„Und, wir war'n die Ferien?" Hagrid stellte vor jeden der drei einen seiner riesigen Becher.

Harry lachte freudlos auf. „Langweilig, wie immer."

„Joa, bei mir war's auch nicht anders." Setzte Ron hinter her, der sich gerade über die Kekse, welche auf einem kleinen Teller auf dem Tisch standen, her machte.

„Und deine, Mine?" Hagrid schenkte ihnen allen eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Sie waren ganz interessant!"

„Ah ja, was hast'n gemacht?" Hermine lief sekundenschnell rot an. Was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen?

„Ich...ich...war mit meinen Eltern in...in Irland." Stammelte sie und griff schnell nach dem heißen Gebräu.

„Du warst in Irland? Da hast du uns ja noch gar nix von erzählt." Ron starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Kein Wunder, wir hatten ja auch noch keine Zeit mir ihr zu reden." Hermine dankte Harry im Stillen dafür, dass er sie unbewusst in Schutz nahm.

„Wo warst'n in Irland?" fragte Hagrid weiter und setzte sich zu ihnen auf die große Bank, welche unter seinem Gewicht erzitterte.

„Wir waren in...in Cork." Hermine senkte betreten den Kopf und schämte sich fürchterlich dafür, dass sie ihre Freunde ein weiteres Mal wissentlich belog.

„Ah, in Cork. Und war's schön?"

„Ja, sehr. Irland ist einfach toll." Heuchelte sie weiter und betete, dass sie das Thema möglichst bald beenden würden.

„Und was habt ihr alles so gemacht?" fragte Ron jetzt. Hermine erstarrte innerlich zur Salzsäule und merkte er Sekunden später, dass ihr der Becher aus der Hand gefallen war und die heiße Flüssigkeit über ihren Hand lief.

Sie registrierte kaum, das Hagrid aufsprang und sie zur Spüle zog, wo er ihre Hand unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl hielt.

„Mensch, Mine, wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" Harry war von hinten an sie rangetreten und hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

„Ich war schon beim neuen Schulstoff." Sagte sie und senkte verlegend en Blick, während sie gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfte.

„Typisch Hermine:" lachte Hagrid und stellte den Wasserhahn ab.

„Mhh, Madame Pomfrey sollte sich das aber mal ansehen." Ihr Hand war blutrot und an einigen Stellen waren kleine Blasen.

„Ja. Komm, Mine. Wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel." Sagte Harry und schaute auffordernd zu Ron herüber.

„Nein, nein! Wir haben Hagrid solange nicht mehr gesehen und wenn ich schon so tollpatschig bin, dann müssen nicht andere drunter leiden. Trinkt ihr mal schön euren Tee und ich geh schnell allein zu Madame Pomfrey." Und ehe einer von ihnen hätte widersprechen können, war sie auch schon aus der Türe verschwunden.

**Sooo, jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen, hör schon die Musik vom Fernseher °NochmalschnellfürFadyanruf°**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da (ja, auch die Schwarzleser xD)**

**Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Osterfest.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	9. Überraschungen

8

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**ich hoffe, ihr hab Ostern alle gut rum bekommen. Bei mir war Ostern nicht so besonders. Am Sonntag war ich mit meiner Family im Phantasialand und als wir Abends wieder kamen, funktionierte die Heizung nicht mehr und so sitzen wir jetzt seit Sonntag im kalten. Ich bin schon nur noch am Niesen und das Wetter draußen ist auch nicht besser. Schnee und Hagel wechseln sich ab. Ich hab nicht gerade das Gefühl ich hätte Osterferien, sondern eher Winterferien.**

**Nun ja, Glück für euch, da ich nichts anderes machen kann, hab ich mich dann eben ran gesetzt und weiter geschrieben.**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut.**

**Schanin: **_Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment und ich beeil mich ja auch immer mit dem weiter schreiben ;)_

**usa-ani**_: Nun, ewig wird sie es sicher nicht schaffen sich mit Lügen durch ihr Leben zu schlagen. Mal schaun, wie lang sie das noch aushält._

**Celina-HP: **_Nein , das glaub ich auch nicht, aber leider wissen ihre Freunde es nicht._

**Jessika: **_Vielen Dank für Review :) Ich hoffe mal, dass die FF auch weiterhin gut ist _

**Sooo, und dann hab ich noch ne gute Nachricht für euch.**

**Ab diesem Kapitel kommt unser allseits geliebter Potionmaster endlich ins Spiel.**

8. Kapitel Überraschungen

Zügig ging Hermine auf das große Schloss zu. Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand schien fast übermächtig zu werden, aber an Gesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Freunde erneut belogen hatte, war es nur ein kleines Übel.

Einen Moment haderte sie sogar mit sich, ob sie wirklich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen sollte, aber sie wollte auch nicht riskieren, dass Harry und Ron am Ende noch rausfanden, dass sie nicht bei der Krankenschwester gewesen wäre und sie ihr unangenehme Fragen stellen würden.

So stand sie dann wenige Minuten später vor dem Krankenflügel und klopft mit ihrer gesunden Hand an die große Eichentüre, bevor sie schließlich eintrat.

Ihr Blick glitt über die vielen leeren Betten und blieb an einem Parvant hängen, hinter dem dann auch gleich Madame Pomfrey her kam.

„Meine Liebe, was kann ich für sie tun?" Hermine kam gar nicht dazu, die Frage zu beantworten, da Madame Pomfrey ihre verletzte Hand bereits gesehen hatte und sie nun eiligst zu einem Bett rüberzog.

„Komm, setzten sie sich hier her. Ich hole nur schnell eine Salbe und etwas Verbandszeug."

Während die Medihexe in ihr Büro rüber wuschelte, ließ Hermine sich auf eines der Betten am Fenster nieder. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie Hagrids Hütte sehen.

Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, als sie erneut an ihre Freunde dachte. Was war sie nur für eine miserable Freundin?

„Miss Granger, es tut mir Leid, aber ich hab leider keine Salbe mehr hier. Entweder Professor Snape hat noch welche, oder er muss mir neue machen." Sie schritt zum Kamin, welcher an der einen Seite des Krankenflügels war, warf etwas Flohpulver rein und ließ eine Verbindung zum Kamin von Snape herstellen.

Hermine sah nur, dass Madame Pomfrey wild mit den Armen gestikulierte und hier und da schnappte sie ein paar Wortfetzen wie „brauch ich aber", „was kann ich denn dafür" oder „deine Schuld".

Schließlich kam sie mit einer zufriedenen Miene zurück

„Professor Snape bringt mir noch etwas von der Brandsalbe. Wie ist das den überhaupt passiert?" Neugierig mustere die Krankenschwester ihre Patientin.

„Mir ist mein Teebecher aus der Hand gerutscht." Kurz schaute sie zu der Schwester auf, nur umgleich wieder den Blick abzuwenden.

Schweigend verstrichen die Minuten, bis die Eichentür mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand sprang.

Snape stand mit mörderischer und zu gleich genervter Miene in der Tür.

Mit wehender Robe kam er zu ihnen rüber und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu spöttisch.

„Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass es wieder um einen Gryffindor geht, aber dass es ausgerechnet unsere Miss-know-it-all ist?!"

„Severus, bitte! Du hast nicht über meine Patienten zu urteilen." Sie griff nach dem Tiegel, dass er noch immer in der Hand hielt, als die große Eichentür erneut aufsprang.

„Madame Pomfrey..." ein keuchender Zweitklässler lief auf die Krankenschwester zu.

„Sie müssen...kommen. Ein Erstklässler ist...in...einer Trickstufe...stecken geblieben...und hat sich dabei irgendwie...den Fuß...verletzt." Krampfhaft versuchte er Luft zu holen.

„Bei Merlin, hier geht's ja am ersten Tag schon wieder richtig los. Beruhig dich erst mal, ich komm sofort." Sie lief hastig in ihr Büro und kam mit einer Tasche wieder raus.

„Severus, könntest du Miss Granger bitte noch die Hand verbinden. Danke dir." Und schon war sie aus dem Raum, den keuchenden Zweitklässler hinter sich herziehend.

Snape, dessen Miene sich immer mehr verfinstert hatte, drehte sich nun zu Hermine um und warf ihr einen Ich-werde-euch-alle-umbringen-Blick zu, bevor er nachdem Verbandszeug und dem Tiegel griff, welche auf dem Nachttischchen standen.

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer und ein bisschen Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder, als Snape zu ihr herüber kam.

Fast grob packt er ihre Hand, was ihm einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei von Hermine einbrachte.

„Stellen sie sich nicht so an, Granger." Seine Stimme glich einem Knurren.

Fahrig schmierte er ihr die dickflüssige Paste auf die Brandblasen, was Hermine vor Schmerz erneut aufschreien ließ und instinktiv zog sie ihre Hand an den Körper.

„Verdammt, Granger! Geben sie ihre Hand her. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

„Sie tun mir aber weh, Sir!"

„Nun geben sie schon her!" Auffordernd deute er auf ihre Hand und ihr war klar, dass es eh keinen Sinn hatte mit ihm zu diskutieren. Am Ende zog er ihr noch Punkt ab.

Zögerlich reichte sie ihm erneut die Hand und atmete innerlich auf, als er sie nicht mehr ganz so feste ergriff.

Bewundernd folgte sie seinen flinken Fingern, die den Rest des Salbe auftrugen und anschließend geschickt einen Verband machten.

Wortlos erhob Snape sich, schritt zu Madame Pomfreys Büro und stellte dort den Tiegel ab, bevor er mit wehender Robe zum Ausgang schritt. An der Türe drehte er sich noch ein Mal um.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie meine Zeit gestohlen haben." Und schon war er verschwunden.

Resigniert stand Hermine von dem Bett auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Schulsprecherwohnung. Das Schuljahr war gerade mal einen Tag alt und sie hatte schon den ersten Punktabzug für ihr Haus kassiert. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, was eigentlich noch alles kommen sollte. Es schien, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen und auch jetzt, als sie die Schulsprecherwohnung betrat, schien das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Schon als sie ihm Foyer stand, hörte sie Stimmen und kaum war sie ins Wohnzimmer getreten, kannte sie auch die dazu gehörigen Personen.

Malfoy saß auf der großen Couch, auf seinem Schoß Pansy Parkison, rechts und links Crabbe und Goyle, in einer der Sessel Blaise Zabini und an der einen Seite des Zimmers standen noch drei Jungs, deren Namen Hermine zwar nicht kannte, aber von denen sie wusste, dass sie in Slytherin waren.

„Oh, schaut an, wir haben Besuch." Flötete Malfoy auch gleich, was alle Anwesenden lachen ließ.

Hermine ignorierte seinen Bemerkung und wollte zu ihrem Schreibtisch rüber gehen, allerdings stellte sich ihr Zabini in den Weg.

„Schlammblüter dürfen hier nicht durch!" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen Fluch aufgehetzt, aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust sich mit den Slytherins zu streiten. Innerlich resigniert macht sie ein paar Schritt rückwärts und verschwand schließlich aus dem Wohnzimmer, nicht ohne noch einmal das Gejohle der Slytherins in den Ohren zu haben.

In ihrem Zimmer legte sie einige Banne und Zauber auf die Türe, da sie nicht von irgendwelchen Slytherins überrascht werden wollte, bevor sie sich wütend auf ihr Bett warf.

Die Tränen, die sie schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zurück zu halten, drängten nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche. Was führte sie nur für ein Leben? Ein Leben, dass nur aus Lügen, Enttäuschung, Angst und Schmerz bestand. Sie drückte ihren Kopf ins Kissen, um die Schluchzer zu dämpfen, sie sich aus ihrer Brust lösten.

Sie hätte später nicht mehr sagen könne, wie lange sie geweint und wie viel Tränen sie vergossen hatte. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, rappelte sie sich vom Bett auf und ging zur Kommode, wo sie sich ihr Verwandlungsbuch für das diesjährige Schuljahr griff und zu lesen anfing.

Mürrisch machte Snape sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter. Gerade war er aus dem Krankenflügel zurück gekommen und hatte sich seinen noch Unterrichtsfreientag mit ein gutem Buch bequem machen wollen, als plötzlich Dumbledores Kopf in seinem Kamin aufgetaucht war. Der gut gelaunte Zauberer hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass es ihn sprechen wolle. Wütend hatte er sein Buch zur Seite gelegt und nun stand er vor dem Wasserspeicher.

„Lakritzschnecken." Knurrte er ihm entgegen und Sekunden später klopfte er an die Tür des Schulleiterbüros.

Nach einem fröhlichen „Herein" fand er sich dann auch schon im Büro wieder, ein lächelnder Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend.

„Severus, schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Nimm doch bitte Platz." Er zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und Snape kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Also, warum hast du mich her gebeten?" Snape war mühsam beherrscht seinen Mentor nicht anzubrüllen, was ihm den einfiele, in an seinem letzten ruhigen Tag bevor der Unterricht wieder anfing, zu stören.

„Nun, Severus, ich wollte mal hören, wie du mit dem Lebenselixier voran kommst."

Dumbledore musterte seinen Schützling über seine Brillengläser hinweg.

„Ich steh genau da, wo ich auch schon vor einem Monat fand. Ich hab den Basistrank, aber ich komme nicht weiter. Die modifizierten Tränke haben alle zu keinem Ergebnis geführt."

„Severus, du weißt, wir brauchen das Elixier für den Endkampf, daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dir jemanden zu Verstärkung nimmst. Einen Assistenten."

„Bitte?" Entgeisterte schaute Snape den alten Mann vor ihm an. „Welcher Schüler hat den hier bitte auch nur ansatzweise die Begabung und die Disziplin um sich der Zaubertrankbrauerei würdig zu erweisen?"

„Verzeih, ich hab mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt. Vielleicht sollte ich besser Assistentin sagen."

„Auch die Schülerinnen sind nicht anders als die Schüler..." Er stockte. „Außer..."

„Genau, Miss Granger hat durch aus den brillanten Kopf, um dir bei dieser schwierigen Aufgabe zu helfen und so wissbegierig wie sie ist, wird sie dir bestimmt gerne assistieren." Snape starrte seinen Mentor fassungslos an. Dieser Dummkopf wurde langsam echt senil.

**Sooo, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr könnt euch aufraffen, mir ein kleines Review dazulassen ;)**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (vorausgesetzt meine Finger sind dann vor Kälte nicht abgefallen °brrr° )**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	10. Diskussionen

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**ich hab gute Neuigkeiten. Meine Heizung funktioniert wieder und so langsam wird es wieder warm im Haus, was bedeutet, dass ich jetzt wieder vernünftig und schneller tippen kann und et Voilà hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch.**

**Vielen Dank auch für eure Reviews, ich hab mich sehr gefreut :)**

**Jessika: **_Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn es nicht so griesgrämig wäre xD Nun, all zu lang werd ich Hermine nicht mehr leiden lassen, nur noch ein bisschen_

**Celina-HP: **_Glück hat Hermine in der Tat nicht, aber es kann ja nur noch besser werden._

**poschpitty: **_Hey , schön von dir zu lesen :) Ich kann damit leben, dass dir meine andere FF im Moment besser gefällt, aber hier braucht das Pairing halt noch ein bisschen um sich zu entwickeln._

**usa-anni: **_Ja, meine Finger sind noch dran – gerade noch so °zwinker° Na dann schauen wir doch einfach mal, wie Sev jetzt auf das tolle Angebot von Dumbledore reagiert._

**Schanin: **_Jaa, langsam wurde es ja auch mal Zeit, dass Sev in die Story kommt. Mal schauen, wie er auf Dumbledores Angebot reagiert ;)_

**Gnomy: **_Jaaaaaaaaaa, du bist wieder da °jubel° Ich hab mir schon richtige Sorgen gemacht, da ich garrr nix mehr von dir gehört habe, aber nun biste ja wieder da °Sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freu° Nun zu deiner Frage wegen den Heilzaubern: Was ihren Bluterguss im Gesicht angeht, der war ja schon etwas älter, aber wegen ihren neuen Blutergüssen von Malfoy muss sie halt immer neue Heilzauber sprechen, da die Blutergüsse ja noch frisch sind. Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Frage beantworten :)_

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel )**

9.Kapitel Diskussionen

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein. Das ist sicher mal wieder einer von ihren Scherzen!" Ja, so musste es sein. Snape konnte es sich gar nicht anders vorstellen. Was war das denn für eine absurde Idee. Er und diese Miss-know-it-all. Nur ein Verrückter würde auf die Idee kommen, sie beide zusammen arbeiten zu lassen. Und dass Albus Dumbledore scheinbar ein Verrückter war, wurde ihm jetzt einmal mehr bewusst.

„Doch, es ist mein voller Ernst, Severus. Miss Granger erfüllt alle Kriterien, um mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Was regst du dich also auf? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet."

„Was soll das heißen? Hat sie dem ganzen Unfug hier schon zu gesagt?" fragte er abfällig und in Gedanken hatte er seine Schülerin vor sich, wie sie mit großen wissbegierigen Augen vor ihm stand und Sachen fragte, die ihr das Lehrbuch schon längst beantwortet hatte.

„Nein, sie weiß noch nichts davon, aber ich bin sicher, sie wird sofort zusagen."

„Umso besser, dass sie noch nichts weiß. Sie wird's nämlich auch nie erfahren und ich werde auch nie mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. Nur über meine Leiche."

„Na dann würde ich sagen, geh dir schon mal ein Grab schaufeln. Ich denke am See wäre doch bestimmt ein schönes Plätzchen." Sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Vergessen sie es, Dumbledore, ich riskier tagein und tagaus mein Leben und jetzt soll ich mich auch noch mit dieser...dieser...wissbegierigen Gryffindor abgeben?" spie er aus und erhob sich aus dem Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Severus, die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Du wirst in Zukunft zusammen mit Miss Granger an diesem Trank arbeiten. Das Mädchen hat dir nichts getan und sie ist auch kein Monster, denn als solches stellst du sie hier da! Nun, was deine Vorwürfe angeht: Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen und nicht mehr spionieren, allerdings wirst du dann auf der falschen Seite stehen, denn auf der richtigen kannst du nicht mehr bleiben, das würde deinen Tod bedeuten und es wird dich dann auch niemand mehr auf die richtige Seite zurück bringen." Einen Moment herrschte Stille in den Raum und Dumbledore ließ seine Worte auf seinen Schützling wirken.

„Nun, mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig" sagte Snape schließlich, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und mühsam um Fassung ringend.

„Ich war mir sicher, du würdest die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Wann soll Miss Granger das erste Mal zu dir kommen?"

„Da ich ja nicht drum herum komme, soll sie Mittwochabend kommen. Um acht und gefälligst pünktlich!", fügte Snape äußerst gereizt hinzu.

„Wunderbar." Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, wie es Snape schon Minuten zuvor getan hatte.

„Nun, dann will ich dich nicht länger an deinem freien Sonntag stören." Vergnügt zwinkerte er Snape zu.

‚_Als ob du mir meinen Sonntag nicht schon längst verdorben hättest'_ dachte Snape gehässig und beeilte sich seine Beine in Bewegung zu setzen und aus dem Büro von Dumbledore zu verschwinden, bevor der senile Zaubere auf noch weitere dämliche Ideen kam und er vielleicht am Ende noch Potter adoptieren sollte.

Wütend machte Severus sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Hier und da zog er Schülern völlig grundlos Punkte ab. Der Protest seiner Schüler war ihm in diesem Moment so egal, wie die Unterwäsche seiner Kollegin McGonagall. Er wusste nur eins, nämlich dass dieses Schuljahr das Schlimmste überhaupt werde würde. Die nervige Miss-know-it-all würde ihm das Leben zu Hölle machen. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich zu Tode fragen.

In seinem Büro angekommen, fegte er erst mal den ganzen Schreibtisch leer, bevor er weiter in seine Räumlichkeiten ging. Sämtliche Bücher aus seinen Regalen flogen gegen die Wand und schließlich, nachdem sein Wohnzimmer aussah, als wäre ein Orkan hindurch geweht, ging er zu einem kleinen Tischchen und goss sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Erschöpft und zu gleich voller Hass auf diese kleine Gryffindor und seinen Mentor, ließ er sich in einen seiner schwarzbezogenen Ledersessel sinken. Da kamen auf ihn ja schwere Zeiten zu. Er und diese Gryffindor. Na wenn das mal gut ging.

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und warf vertieft in den neuen Schulstoff, während sie abwesend Krummbein kraulte, der es sich neben ihr auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür, so dass sie erschrocken vom Bett aufsprang. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, ging sie auf die Tür so. Wer wusste schon, was Malfoy und seine Freund vor hatten. Mit einem Schwung riss sie die Türe auf und ließ so gleich erschrocken ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Professor McGonagall", rief sie überrascht und musterte ihrer Lehrerin.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Was sollten denn das mit dem Zauberstab?" Sie deutete auf Hermines rechte Hand, in der sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab hielt.

„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Murmelte sie errötend.

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme?"

„Ja, nicht weiter der Rede wert. Was kann ich für sie tun, Professor?"

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Er möchte sie nach dem Abendessen in seinem Büro sprechen."

„Ähmm, wieso denn?" Verwirrt schaute Hermine ihrer Lehrerin an. Das Schuljahr hatte doch gerade erst angefangen. Was wollte der Schulleiter denn von ihr?

„Bedauere, dazu kann ich ihnen leider nichts sagen. Der Schulleiter bat mich lediglich, ihnen dies auszurichten."

„Okay...vielen Dank." Stammelte Hermine. Die Lehrerin nickte ihr zu, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz um drehte und zum Porträtdurchgang ging, doch auf halber Strecke drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ach sagen sie, Miss Granger, wie läuft es eigentlich bis jetzt mit ihnen und Mr. Malfoy?" Dabei wanderten ihre Augen zu Hermines verbundener Hand.

Hermine wusste darauf nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte, doch auf Grund des forschenden Blickes von Professor McGonagall, beeilte sie sich mit einer Antwort.

„Nun, wir sind ja noch keine 24 Stunden hier zusammen, aber wir werden es schon miteinander aushalten." Sie belog mit diesem Satz zwar nicht nur ihrer Lehrerin, sondern auch sich selbst, aber die Wahrheit konnte sie ihr nicht sagen und wirklich wollen tat sie es auch nicht, denn schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor und die hatten bekanntlich auch ihren Stolz.

„Miss Granger, ich versichere ihnen, dass die Schulsprecherwohnung nicht mit meiner Zustimmung in die Kerker gelegt worden ist und wann immer sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben oder es Probleme gibt, können sie sich an mich wenden." Aufmunternd lächelte die Ältere ihrer Schülerin zu.

„Vielen Dank für das großzügige Angebot, Professor, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich davon Gebrauch machen muss." Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen." Professor McGonagall verließ die Schulsprecherwohnung und Hermine beeilte sich zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, denn noch immer hörte sie die Stimmen der Slytherins im Wohnzimmer und sie war keinesfalls auf ein erneutes Treffen scharf.

Hastig zog sie sich ein langärmliges T-Shirt über. Auf ihren Schulumhang verzichtet sie heute noch. Sie würde ihn die nächsten Wochen und Monate noch lang genug tragen müssen.

Eiligen Schrittes verließ sie die Schulsprecherwohnung und beeilte sich die dunklen Kerker hinter sich zu lassen. Abends wirkten sie noch gruseliger, als tagsüber.

Unterwegs begegnete sie nur ein paar Slytherins, aber denen schenkte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit und endlich war sie in der Eingangshalle.

In der großen Halle angekommen schritt sich auch gleich zum Gryffindortisch, wo Harry und Ron ihr schon zu winkten.

„Hi Jungs!"

„Hey Mine, da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, weil wir nix mehr von dir gehört haben." Sagte Harry auch gleich, kaum das Hermine sich gesetzt hatte.

„Was hat Madame Pomfrey denn wegen deiner Hand gesagt?" verlangte Ron zu wissen, während er sich den Teller mit Hähnchenkeulen belud.

„Nichts schlimmes, sie hat mir nur ne Salbe drauf gemacht und nen Verband drum gemacht." Das Snape ihr den Verband gemacht hatte, verschwieg sie wohl weislich. Sie hatte nämlich echt keine Lust, sich von den beiden jetzt schon wieder Schimpftriaden über Snape oder irgendeinen anderen Lehrer anzuhören. Ab morgen blieb dafür noch genügend Zeit.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Ron widme sich wieder seinem Essen, doch Harry warf seiner Freundin noch immer einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mine?"

„Klar, alles bestens." Sie häufte sich etwas von den Köstlichkeiten der Hogwartsküche auf den Teller und begann dann hastig zu essen. Ab und an wanderte ihr Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch.

Einmal hätte sie vor Schreck beinahe die Gabel fallen lassen, als sie in zwei schwarze Augen, Snapes Augen, blickte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit das ungute Gefühls, Snape Blick in ihrem Nacken zu spüren und sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihr gefiel von dieser miesepetrigen Fledermaus angestarrt zu werden.

„Warum schlingst du denn so schnell?" Harry legte sein Besteck und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Ich muss mich beeilen. Dumbledore will mich nach dem Abendessen in seinem Büro sprechen." Sie versuchte es ganz beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

„Dumbledore?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. McGonagall war nur eben bei mir und hat mir gesagt, dass ich zu Dumbledore kommen soll." Schulterzuckend führte sie die Gabel ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Mund.

„So, und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich werde es wohl heute nicht mehr schaffen noch bei euch im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei zu schauen."

„Na wie denn auch, du kennst ja noch nicht mal das Passwort." Lachte Ron.

„Danke Ron, dann weiß ich ja, dass ich im Turm auch nicht mehr erwünscht bin." Sagte sie bissig und erhob sich von der Bank.

„So war's doch nicht gemeint, Mine." Zerknirscht schaute Ron zu seiner Freundin auf.

„Lasst nur, ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sehen uns morgen früh beim Frühstück." Hastig entfernte sie sich aus der Halle und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als sie am Wasserspeier ankam, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch gar nicht das Passwort kannte.

‚_Na toll, wie soll ich denn jetzt zu Dumbledore kommen.'_

„Na, haben wir kein Passwort?" fragte der Wasserspeier gehässig.

„Ach halt's Maul." Knurrte sie dem Wasserspeier entgegen.

„Na na, Miss Granger, was sind das den für Worte?" Erschrocken für Hermine herum und starrte in die funkelnden blauen Augen des Schulleiters.

„Professor Dumbledore...verzeihen...sie. Ich hatte...das...das Passwort nicht. Ich-" stotterte sie errötend.

Lächelnd winkte Dumbledore ab. „Schon gut, meine Liebe. Gehen wir nach oben, dort können wir uns besser unterhalten." Er warf den Wasserspeier ein freundliches „Lackritzschnecken" entgegen und Hermine folgte ihm zögerlich die Wendeltreppe nach oben.

„Setzen sie sich doch." Dumbledore trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wies einladen auf die Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Einen Tee, Miss Granger?"

„Nein danke, Professor."

„Nun gut, sie brennen wahrscheinlich darauf zu erfahren, weswegen ich sie zu mir zitiert habe." Hermine senkte verlegen den Kopf und sah so Dumbledores Schmunzeln nicht.

„Dann will ich ihrem Warten ein Ende machen. Es geht darum, dass ich sie in diesem Jahr gerne noch um eine zusätzliche Aufgabe bitten würde. Die Mitarbeit an einem sehr wichtigen Projekt." Überrascht schaute Hermine zu ihm auf.

„Um welches Projekt geht es denn?" Pure Neugier war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Es geht um einen Trank. Genauer gesagt um ein Lebenselixier, was für diesen Kampf von großer Wichtigkeit ist."

„Ähmm und was genau ist dabei meine Aufgabe?"

„Es geht darum, dass sie dem „Projektleiter" ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen. Sozusagen als Assistentin." Hermine schluckte.

„Und wer ist dieser „Projektleiter"?" fragte sie argwöhnisch, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon glaubte zu kennen.

„Professor Snape!"

**Sooo, wie wird Hermine jetzt wohl reagieren??**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. **

**Review wär natürlich ganz toll**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	11. Hermines Reaktion

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das neue Kapitel posten sollte, da heute wirklich ein scheiß Tag ist, denn der Vater von zwei guten Freundinnen ist gestorben, na ja, und irgendwie stand mir die Lust zwar nicht nach schreiben, aber ich hab an meine lieben Leser gedacht und dann doch meine Ideen abgetippt. **

**Ich hoffe daher, dass das Kapitel nicht zu schlecht geworden ist.**

**Vielen Dank an die Leute, die mir reviewt haben. (Sind ja schon wieder weniger geworden schnief Ist die FF so schlecht?)**

**Celina-HP: Ja, Hermine ahnte es ja, aber mal schauen, wie denn ihre Reaktion ist.**

**Mortianna's Morgana: Vielen Dank für die zwei Reviews ;) Na mal schauen, wie Hermine jetzt reagiert**

**Gnomy: Hey, na erkältet bin ich auch, aber da ich eh Dauerkrank bin, macht das auch nix mehr :-( Nun, auf dein Review kann ich gar keine richtige Antwort geben, außer : Raus aus meinem Kopf! Deine Gedankengänge sind ja echt beunruhigend, beunruhigend, weil ich es demnächst nicht mehr schaffe Spannung aufzubauen, wenn du vorher schon alles ahnst**

10. Kapitel Hermines Reaktion

„Professor Snape?" brachte sie heiser über die Lippen.

„Ja, genau der." Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte die Dumbledores Stimme. Nur ein Worte kreiste immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. _Snape...Snape...Snape...Snape..._ Sie sollte mit Snape zusammen an einem Trank arbeiten?! _Snape...Snape...Snape..._ Das war völlig unmöglich! _Snape...Snape...Snape..._ Sie schaute zu Professor Dumbledore auf, der plötzlich merklich verzerrt vor ihren Augen erschien. _Snape...Snape...Snape..._ Immer unscharfer wurde das Bild vor ihren Augen bis sich plötzlich Dunkelheit über sie legte.

„...es geht darum, dass- Miss Granger!" erschrocken erhob Dumbledore sich aus seinem Stuhl, als seine Schülerin vor seinen Augen zusammenklappt und auf den Fußboden glitt. Er beeilte sich um seinen Schreibtisch zu kommen und kniete sich zu seiner Schülerin runter. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig, der Puls etwas schwach.

„Miss Granger.." lachte der Schulleiter vor sich hin, dann erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Kamin rüber. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Poppy Pomfrey holen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, warf eine Hand Flohpulver ins Feuer und sprach laut und deutlich: „Severus Snape."

Schon einen Moment später erschien sein Kopf bei Snape im Wohnzimmer und freundlich wie eh und je, bat er den Zaubertrankmeister in sein Büro. Leise glucksend ließ er sich dann schließlich in einem Sessel neben Hermine nieder, die noch immer in ihrer Ohnmacht gefangen lag, doch Dumbledore hatte nicht die leiseste Absicht, sie daraus zu holen.

Wütend machte Snape sich an diesem Tag zum zweiten Mal auf den Weg, um den Schulleiter in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der senile Dummkopf schon die nächste Idee ihn zu foltern. Wie recht er damit hatte, wurde im spätestens klar, als er in dem Büro des Schulleiters stand, zu seinen Füßen eine scheinbar ohnmächtige Miss Granger.

„Ah, Severus, schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Miss Granger war wohl von der Idee deines Assistentin zu werden so begeistert, dass es ihr glatt den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen hat." Sagte er amüsiert.

„Und.was.soll.ich.jetzt.bitte.hier?" Mühsam beherrscht und um Fassung ringend, presste er jedes einzelne Wort aus.

„Poppy konnte leider gerade nicht von der Krankenstation weg und so dachte ich, dass du Miss Granger bestimmt wieder wach bekommen wirst."

Einen Moment lag wollte der Zaubertrankmeister protestieren, aber an Gesichts Dumbledores auffordernden Lächelns würde das eh nichts bringen, und je schneller diese kleine Now-it-all wieder wach hatte, desto schneller war er wieder in seinen Räumen und hatte seine Ruhe.

Seufzend beugte er sie zu ihr runter und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Severus, also bitte." Ermahnte Dumbledore ihn auch so gleich.

„Wie soll ich sie denn sonst wach bekommen?" knurrte er, aber auf Dumbledores Blick hin, zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Riechglas aus dem Nichts, was er Hermine unter die Nase hielt. Sogleich flatterten ihre Lider und verwirrt schaute sie sich um.

„Professor? Sie?" fragte sie und Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie Snape erkannte. Hastig, soweit es ihr hämmernder Kopf zu ließ, entfernte sie sich von Snape und rutschte soweit nach hinten, bis sie an die Beine des Stuhls stieß.

„Schön, dass sie wieder wach sind." Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände, erhob sich und ging zu seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Severus, wärst du so freundlich und würdest Miss Granger in ihren Sessel helfen."

„Albus!"

„Bitte." Mürrisch ging Snape auf seine Schülerin zu, packe sie grob am Arm und schubste sie unsanft in den Sessel.

„Danke, Sir." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Albus, entschuldigen mich dann bitte." Snape wollte sich schon zu Tür umdrehen, als Dumbledore ihn zurück rief.

„Einen Moment wirst du uns doch sicher noch entbehren können." Severus warf ihm einer seiner Todesblicke zu, ließ sich aber dennoch in den Sessel gleiten, dem Dumbledore ihm zugewiesen hatte.

„Schön, schön! Nun, Miss Granger, werden sie Professor Snape bei diesem Trank helfen?" wandte er sich plötzlich an Hermine. Diese warf einen Blick zu ihren Professor. Am liebsten hätte sie „Nein" gesagt, aber auf der einen Seite wollte die Professor Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie vor Snape ihre Abneigung gegen ihn nicht so deutlich zur Sprache bringen.

„Ich...ähmm...ich" stotterte sie. Was sollte sie bloß sagen?

„Miss Granger, ich würde sie nicht bitten, wenn diese Aufgabe nicht von großer Bedeutung für den Orden und damit auch für den Kampf wäre. Außerdem würde auch Professor Snape sich sehr über ihre Hilfe freuen. Nicht wahr, Severus?" Lächelnd schaute er seinen Schützling an.

„Natürlich" gab dieser auch gleich sarkastisch zurück. Hermine rang mit sich. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Ihre wissbegierige Ader meldete sich. Es war ihre Chance etwas Neues zu lernen und gleichzeitig konnte sie helfen die alles entscheidende Schlacht zu gewinnen.

Sie seufzte laut auf, bevor sie den Blick hob und den Schulleiter ansah.

„Ja. Ja, ich werde Professor Snape helfen." Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Snape herüber. Seine Augen glühten und ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Das würden gewiss die schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens werden, weit aus schlimmer, als alles, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte.

„Sehr schön. Professor Snape sagte mir bereits, dass er sie am Mittwochabend um acht Uhr erwartet. Sie wissen ja, wo sein Büro ist. Alles weitere können sie dann auch bei ihrem ersten Treffen klären. So, Severus, ich würde dich bitten, Miss Granger noch in ihre Gemächer zu bringen. Es ist schon spät und da ihr ja einen Weg habt..." Er ließ den Satz offen und zwinkerte seinem Schützling zu.

Völlig genervt erhob Snape sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Bewegen sie sich, Granger! Ich hab für sie heute schon mehr als mir lieb ist an Zeit verschwendet."

„Ja, Sir." Sie schluckt und erhob sie hastig.

„Gute Nacht." Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu.

„Gute Nacht, Professor." Snape schnaubte erbost und schubste sie durch die Türe.

„Ein bisschen schneller, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Hermine verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar und rannte fast hinunter in die Kerker. An der Schulsprecherwohnung angekommen, murmelte sie das Passwort und verschwand eiligst hinter dem Porträt. Sie hörte Snape noch irgendetwas rufen, aber es war ihr herzlich egal. In den Zusatzstunden würde er wahrscheinlich keine Gelegenheit auslasse, sie zu demütigen. Warum sollte sie sich jetzt noch seine Sprüche anhören? In Zukunft blieb dafür noch genügend Zeit. Erleichtert stellte sie fest dass es im Wohnzimmer ruhig war. Scheinbar war Malfoy auf seinem Zimmer oder aber er war mit seinen Freunden unterwegs. Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer, griff nach ihrem Pyjama und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Da sie ziemlich müde war, entschloss sie sich nur zu einer Katzenwäsche. Dann beeilte sie sich ihren Pyjama überzuziehen, ihren Verband zu wechseln und ihre Zähne zu putzen. Völlig erledigt viel sie weniger später in ihr Bett. Was war das nur für ein Tag gewesen?

Der neue Morgen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Müde kletterte sie aus dem Bett und trottet zum Badezimmer rüber. So viel Glück, wie gestern schien sich nicht zu haben, denn die Tür war verschlossen und ein feindliches „Verpiss dich, Schlammblut" ließ sie seufzend zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen, darauf wartend, dass Malfoy endlich aus dem Bad verschwand. Die Minuten verstrichen und Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger. Wenn Malfoy nicht bald fertig werden würde, dann würde sie das Frühstück verpassen. Noch weitere zehn Minuten wartete sie vergeblich, bis ein fies grinsender Draco Malfoy aus dem Bad stolziert kam. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick, bevor sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammen suchte und im Bad verschwand. Mürrisch stellte sie fest, dass ihre morgendliche Dusche ausfallen musste, wenn sie wenigstens noch etwas in den Magen bekommen wollte. Sie beeilte sich ihre Schuluniform und den Umhang überzuziehen, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ihre Haare zu kämen. Schließlich gab sie auf und band sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. Sie eilte zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie nach ihrer Schultasche griff und sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle machte.

In der Halle angekommen ließ sie sich auf einem freien Platz neben Ron fallen.

„Morgen Jungs, war Professor McGonagall schon mit den Stundenplänen da?" fragte sie und griff nach dem Korb mit den Brötchen.

„Morgen, Mine. Schon wieder verschlafen?" Ron sah seine Freundin belustigt an.

„Nein, aber Malfoy hat das Bad blockiert. Also war McGonagall nun schon da oder nicht?"

„Nein, sie war noch nicht da." Antwortete Harry. Hermine nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

„Was ist?" fragte sie schließlich, da Harry und Ron den Blick nicht von ihr abwendeten.

„Ähm... gestern Abend...Dumbledore wollte die sprechen." Half Ron ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ja, was ist damit?" Harry stöhnte genervt auf.

„Mensch, Mine! Wir möchten wissen, was er von dir wollte!"

„Ach so. Na es geht nur darum, dass ich Snape bei nem' Trank helfen soll." Sagte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Was?" Ron verschluckte sie bei dem Namen des Tränkemeisters an seinem Rührei und lief knallrot an.

„Ja, was ist denn daran so außergewöhnlich?"

„Hmm, lass mal überlegen. Es geht um Snape, er ist der Tränkemeister und DU sollst ihm helfen?" Harry schaute sie entsetzt an.

„Ja und?"

„Hallo?! Das passt nicht zusammen!"

„Ron, trink mal nen Schluck, bevor du noch erstickst! Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten und er wird seinen Grund haben. Basta!"

Harry wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, als Professor McGonagall mit den neuen Stundenplänen an kam.

Hastig überflog sie den Stundenplan und konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Allein der Montag war schon eine echte Katastrophe. Eine Doppelstunden Verwandlung und eine Doppelstunden Arithmantik , für die Jungs Wahrsagen, danach das Mittagessen, Pause und dann noch eine Doppelstunden Zaubertränke. Auch der Rest der Woche sah nicht besser aus. Fast jedes Fach hatten sie in einer Doppelstunden (Harry und Ron bekam fast ne Panikattacke bei der Doppelstunden Geschichte der Zauberei). Außerdem stellte Hermine mit Entsetzten fest, dass es dieses Jahr zwei Doppelstunden Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste gab.

„Na das wird ja ein ganz tolles Schuljahr" sagte Ron sarkastisch, nachdem er sich von seinem Hustenanfall etwas erholt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin genauso begeistert wie du." Harry schob missmutig sein Frühstück von sich.

„Und ausgerechnet heute haben wir gleich Zaubertränke, und vorher noch die olle Trelawney."

„Ich versteh nicht, wie ihr immer noch dieses völlig schwachsinnige Fach wählen könnt. Ich meine, wir sind in unserem Abschlussjahr, die Finalschlacht steht vor der Tür und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als einen Unterricht zu besuchen, in dem man die ganze Zeit nur Tee trinkt oder in Kristallkugeln schaut?!"

„Es ist halt nicht jeder sooo schlau wie du Hermine, dass er sich zusätzlich noch mit so einem komplizierten Fach, wie Arithmantik auseinander setzen kann." Gifte Ron sie auch gleich an. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände.

„Ist ja gut! Wir sollten uns lieber auf zu Verwandlung machen. Es macht nicht gerade einen guten Eindruck, wenn man zu ersten Stunde des Schuljahres zu spät kommt."

Missmutig stimmten und Ron und Harry ihr zu und erhob sich, genau wie Hermine, von der Bank.

„Na dann wollen wir mal ins neue Schuljahr starten." Sagte Harry grimmig und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunden.

**So, ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, da die Schule bei mir heute ja wieder angefangen hat, aber ich werd versuchen mich zu beeilen.**

**Bis bald.**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	12. Die erste Stunde

**Halli Hallo meine Lieben,**

**endlich bin ich wieder da )**

**Nach drei Ferienwochen, in denen alles drunter und drüber gegangen ist und acht Wochen, in denen ich Pc-los war (okay, ich bins noch immer, aber nicht mehr lange ;)) bin ich nun endlich dazu gekommen an dieser FF weiter zu schreiben. Besonders begeistert bin ich von dem Kapitel nicht, was meine Beta AlansSuende nicht so sieht, aber ihr seit ja (hoffentlich) auch noch da und entscheidet, ob es euch gefällt und ob ich weiter machen soll ;)**

**Einen lieben Dank an diejenigen, die an mich und die FF gedacht haben und sich gemeldet haben. Und noch einen Dank an meine Betas AlansSuende und nika2907.**

**So und nun genug geschwaffelt und hier ist das neue Kapitel.**

* * *

**11. Kapitel Die erste Stunde**

Hermine blickte ungeduldig dem Mittwochabend entgegen, ihre erste Zusatzstunde bei Snape. Die ersten Schultage hatten sich in gewisser Weise als reinste Hölle dargestellt.

Harry und Ron folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, so dass nur der Kerker ihre einzige Ausweichmöglichkeit war und dass sie gerne da unten war, konnte sie nun nicht gerade sagen. Die dunklen Kerkerräume waren eben nicht mit den hellen, freundlichen Räumen im Gryffindorturm zu vergleichen und daher war es für sie jedes Mal eine neue Herausforderung, die Kerkertreppe hinunter zu steigen.

Nervös saß Hermine an diesem Abend auf ihrem Bett und blickte immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte sich bereits frühzeitig von Ron und Harry in der Großen Halle verabschiedet und in ihre Räume zurückgezogen. Auch wirklich gegessen hatte sie nichts. Die Aufregung ließ es einfach nicht zu. Wer wusste schließlich schon, was Snape mit ihr da unten anstellte. Sie war bis jetzt erst zwei Mal in den Genuss einer Strafarbeit gekommen und da hatte sie nur Kessel schrubben müssen. Diesmal allerdings war ihr Können gefragt und da Snape nie zufrieden mit ihr war, bezweifelte sie, dass ihm ihr Potenzial jetzt ausreichen würde. Kritik konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Zumindest nicht in der Form, wie Snape sie an den Tag legte.

Kurz vor acht machte sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Leise klopfte sie an die Tür und schrak innerlich zusammen, als diese kaum Sekunden später aufflog und Snape im Türrahmen erschien.

„Sie sind überpünktlich, Miss Granger. Acht Uhr, ist nicht zwei Minuten vor acht!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich war nicht sicher, wie lange ich von meinen Räumen zu Ihrem Büro brauchen würde. Deswegen bin ich etwas früher losgegangen." piepste sie.

„Nun, ich hoffe, Sie wissen jetzt, wie lange Sie brauchen und erscheinen beim nächsten Mal auf die Sekunde genau. Falls es ein nächstes Mal überhaupt geben wird und nun kommen Sie endlich rein oder wollen Sie da draußen Wurzeln schlagen? Und schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich" knurrte er und schritt vor ihr in den Raum hinein.

Nervös folgte Hermine ihm und schloss die Türe, nur um sich gleich darauf selber zu schalten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Snape im „Unterricht" erlebte. Sie würde das auch jetzt schaffen, so wie immer!

Snape führte sie durch eine Türe im hinteren Teil seines Büros.

„Miss Granger, Sie kommen in den einmaligen Genuss, mein privates Labor in Hogwarts zu benutzen. Diesem Genuss wurde bisher noch kein Schüler zu teil, daher gibt es auch einige, besondere Regeln. Erstens, Sie machen nichts, aber auch gar nichts, ohne meine Erlaubnis. Zweitens, Sie werden Zutaten nicht auf eigene Verantwortung verwenden. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, was Sie verwenden dürfen, dann tun Sie es. Haben Sie irgendwelche glorreichen Ideen, dann informieren Sie mich bitte vorher, damit Sie uns nicht in die Luft jagen." Das Wort ‚glorreich' hatte er mit so viel Verachtung ausgesprochen, dass Hermine ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu warf.

„Ansonsten gelten hier die Regeln, wie auch im Zaubertrankunterricht. Sie reden nicht unaufgefordert, erscheinen pünktlich, gehen dann, wenn ich es Ihnen sage und unterbrechen mich nicht." Er zischte die Worte so bedrohlich, dass ihr grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck sich gleich wieder in einen Unsicheren verwandelte.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen, Miss Granger?" spöttisch schaute er auf sie herab.

„Nein, Sir. Ich denke, es ist soweit alles geklärt." antwortete sie zähneknirschend.

„Gut, dann kommen wir jetzt zum eigentlich Grund, warum Sie heute hier sind. Ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit an einem Lebenselixier. Allerdings bleibt mir nicht immer genügend Zeit, um weiter zu forschen. Der Schulleiter hatte ja die brillante Idee, Sie zu meiner Unterstützung abzustellen. Nun denn, Ihre Kreativität, Ihr Ideenreichtum und Ihre Intelligenz sind gefragt. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja nun, Ihrem Status der schlausten Hexe Hogwarts gerecht zu werden."

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie ihm antwortete, darauf bedacht, ihre Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut nicht zittern zu lassen.

„Ganz bestimmt werde ich das, Professor" Sollte er ihr doch noch tausend Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen. Irgendwann würde sie schon dazu kommen und es ihm zurückzahlen.

„Nun gut. Hier drüben habe ich eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die bisher erzielten Ergebnisse. Sie können sie durcharbeiten, von mir aus auch eine Kopie erstellen, aber bringen Sie mir das Original gefälligst wieder zurück. Heute Abend werden wir noch nicht anfangen an dem Elixier zu arbeiten. Sie können sich in meinem Büro in einen der Sessel setzen und mit den Studien anfangen. Ich habe noch wichtige Aufsätze zu korrigieren, möchte Sie aber auch nicht von Ihrer ersten Stunden enttäuschen und dem Schulleiter sagen müssen, dass ich Sie nach einer guten Viertelstunden wieder entlassen habe." sagte er süffisant und trat zurück in sein Büro.

Perplex folgte Hermine ihm. Sie sollte hier, in seinem Büro, anfangen, diese ellenlange Rolle Pergament durchzuarbeiten, bloß weil er heute Abend Aufsätze korrigieren wollte oder aber scheinbar einfach keine Lust hatte, sich länger mit ihr zu beschäftigen.  
Wenn letzter Punkt stimmte, dann hätte er sie auch einfach in ihre Räume zurück schicken können.

Dann hätte sie nämlich früh zu Bett gehen und ihren Studien morgen nachgehen können. Nun musste sie sich wohl oder übel in seine Gesellschaft begeben und anfangen zu arbeiten.

Etwas unschlüssig stand sie vor dem Sessel.

„Miss Granger, der Sessel beißt Sie nicht, Sie können also sorglos Platz nehmen." spöttelte er und mit einer Grimasse, die er Merlin sei Dank nicht sah, nahm sie in dem großen Sessel Platz.

Müde rieb sie sich über die Augen, bevor sie das Pergament anfing aufzurollen.

Snape blickte verstohlen zu ihr hinüber. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie keineswegs darüber erfreut war, dass sie hier arbeiten sollte, aber ihm war das herzlich egal. Er hätte sie heute genauso so gut einige Ansätze brauen lassen können, aber er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust, sich mit Miss-know-it-all auseinander zu setzen geschweige denn ihren nervigen Fragen ausgeliefert zu sein.

Hermine arbeite sich mühsam durch den schweren Text. Snapes kleine, gestochen Handschrift, wie sie sie schon tausende Male am Rand ihrer Aufsätze gesehen hatte, machte ihr das Ganze nicht leichter. Schnell fing ihr Nacken an zu Schmerzen und ein ungenehmer Kopfschmerz breitete sich hinter ihrer Schläfe aus. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits auf zehn Uhr zu ging. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick zu Snape rüber und kniff die Augen, angesichts des starken Schmerzes in ihrem Kopf, zusammen. Leise stöhnend massierte sie sich ihre Schläfe und gewann so unbewusst Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

Snape hatte sofort aufgeblickt, als er ihr verhaltenes Stöhnen wahrnahm.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie etwas gesagt?" fragte er deswegen.

„Nein, Professor, ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Gut, wie weit sind Sie?"

„Noch nicht sehr weit, es ist alles sehr komplex" gab sie zähneknirschend zu.

„Nun, dann werden Sie noch ein bisschen weiter arbeiten." sagte er fies grinsend und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen zu.

Innerlich stöhnend senkte sie den Kopf wieder auf das Pergament und versuchte das Hämmern hinter ihrer Schläfe loszuwerden.

Vergebens! Schon nach weiteren zehn Minuten, merkte sie, dass ihre Lider immer schwerer wurden und irgendwann hörte sie ganz auf, dagegen anzukämpfen und schloss die Augen.

Snape setzte seine Unterschrift unter den letzten Aufsatz und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Bei Merlin, es war schon beinah Mitternacht. Er warf einen Blick zu seiner Assistentin rüber und für einen Moment entglitten ihm seine Züge.

Die besserwisserische Gryffindor lag doch tatsächlich in einem seiner Sessel und schlief. In welchem falschen Film war er denn jetzt gelandet? Für einen Moment wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen, hätte sie wach gemacht, zusammengestaucht und dann hochkant aus seinen Räumen geschmissen. Doch dann sah er, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Schweißfilm gebildet hatte und sie anfing, sich unruhig von einer zur anderen Seite zu wälzen.

Etwas zögerlich ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum, nicht sicher, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich, sie aufzuwecken. Sie konnte ja nicht hier bleiben und mal eben ein Nickerchen halten.

„Miss Granger!" sprach er sie an und rüttelte sie an der Schulter. „Wachen Sie auf!"

Stöhnend öffnete Hermine ihre bleischweren Lider. Wo war sie überhaupt? Wie kam sie hier hin? Und was war passiert?

Der Anblick ihres grimmigen Zaubertrankprofessor beantwortet ihre alle Fragen mit einem Schlag.

Merlin, sie war eingeschlafen. Das würde ein Donnerwetter geben.

„Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie mich wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren" sagte Snape sarkastisch und musterte sie abfällig.

„Wenn Sie bei unseren Stunden jedes Mal einschlafen, kann ich auch genauso gut alleine arbeiten. Sorgen Sie also beim nächsten Mal auch dafür, dass Sie ausgeschlafen sind und Ihren Schlaf nicht bei mir nachholen müssen. Verstanden?" bellte er und sie brachte nicht mehr, als ein leises „ Ja, Sir" hervor.

„Nun, dann werden Sie jetzt sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn Sie sich aus meinem Sessel erheben und meine Räume auf der Stelle verlassen werden. Und zwar JETZT!"

Hastig beeilte Hermine sich, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und aus Snapes Büro zu verschwinden.

In ihren Räumen angekommen, ließ sie sich, so wie sie war, aufs Bett fallen und ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief, galt Snape und der Tatsache, dass diese erste Stunde mehr als katastrophal geendet war und das nun nicht gerade von Vorteil für sie war.

Schnaubend hatte Snape die Türe hinter der kleinen Miss-know-it-all geschlossen. Es konnten doch wirklich nicht wahr sein, dass sie während der Zusatzstunden einschlief. Einige Meter Pergament zu studieren war für sie ja wohl nichts Neues. Anderseits hatte sie schon erschöpft gewirkt, als sie sein Büro betrat. Machte ihr der Schulstoff und die zusätzliche Verantwortung als Schulsprecherin jetzt, kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahres schon zu schaffen?  
Und wenn schon! Es konnte ihm egal sein! Sie sollte als seine Assistentin fungieren und wenn, dann richtig. Halbe Sachen kamen für ihn nicht in Frage!

* * *

**Und? Ist es ein Review wert? Wollt ihr weiterlesen?**

**LG,**

**Sarah**


	13. Beutification poison

**Hallo zusammen,**

**tada, hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel für euch :)**

**Und ich habe sogar noch gute Nachricten. Im Moment schreibe ich fleißig an dieser FF weiter, was heißt, dass es wohl in Zukunft wieder regelmäßige Updates von ein bis zwei Mal die Woche (und nicht alle ein bis zwei Monate ;) ) geben wird.**

**Das alles habt ihr im Moment zum einen meiner Muse, die sich aus dem Urlaub zurück gemeldet hat, und zum anderen meiner derzeitigen Diät zu verdanken. Ich kann meine Finger einfach nicht still halten und was gibt es da besseres, als tippen?  
Wobei ich mich dann gleich wieder Frage, ob mein entzuckertes Gehrin da noch gute Arbeit leistest und ich nicht völligen Mist schreibe, aber um das zu bewerten seit ihr ja da :)**

**So, an dieser Stelle kämen dann eigentlich die Reviewantworten, allerdings gibt es heute keine, weil mir niemand reviewt hat und das enttäuscht mich schon ein bisschen und ich frage mich natürlich warum das so ist.**

**Ist mein Schreibstil schlecht geworden? **

**War der Inhalt nicht gut?**

**Gefällt die FF nicht mehr?**

**Oder ist es einfach nur (mal wieder) die bekannte Reviewschreibfaulheit?**

**Also, ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar, wenn ihr mir am Ende ein Review da lassen würdet/könntet.**

**Nur durch eure Meinung und Kritik kann ich wachsen und mich verbessern!**

12. Kapitel Beautification poison...

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich aus dem Bett hoch und warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. 6.30 Uhr! Am liebsten hätte sie sich zurückgelegt und noch eine Runde geschlafen, aber da Draco immer um sieben Uhr aufstand und das Bad blockierte, war sie in den letzten Tagen lieber früher aufgestanden, um vor ihm im Bad zu sein. Dann hatte sie wenigstens noch Zeit, sich zu duschen.

Müde trottet sie ins Bad rüber, bis sie erst mal bemerkte, dass sie noch immer ihre Kleidung vom Vortag trug. Langsam zog sie sich aus, warf ihre Sachen achtlos auf dem Boden und stieg unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche. Schnell kamen ihre Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend wieder.

Dass sie eingeschlafen war, war natürlich kein guter Start gewesen. Snape hatte so schon ständig etwas an ihr auszusetzen, da fehlten ihr solche Missgeschicke, wie gestern Abend nun wirklich nicht.

Mit Entsetzen fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute die zweite Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben würde.

Na, wenn das mal nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen miesen Tag sind, dachte sie grimmig und stellte die Dusche ab.

Schnell hatte sie sich in ein Handtuch gewickelt, ihre Zähne geputzt und war zurück in ihrem Zimmer. 6.57 Uhr Hah , Malfoy hatte noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie schon im Bad war und würde sich dort jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Stunde lang einsperren, in dem Glauben, dass sie entweder auf das Bad oder das Frühstück verzichten musste, wenn sie nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollte.

Bei diesem Gedanken hob sich ihre Laune gleich wieder etwas. In Ruhe suchte sie sich ein Outfit aus ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog sich an. Dann trocknete sie ihre Haare mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, warf sich ihren Schulumhang und ihre Schultasche um und schlenderte gemütlich hoch zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg nach oben begegnete ihr keiner und sie war überrascht, dass es tatsächlich schon Schüler gab, die zu dieser recht frühen Zeit frühstückten.

Leider gab es da scheinbar auch Lehrer, denn am Lehrertisch saß niemand geringeres, als die Fledermaus persönlich. Hermine senkte den Kopf und ging auf den Platz zu, der am weitesten vom Lehrertisch entfernt war. Sie konnte Snapes eiskalten Blick in ihrem Nacken förmlich spüren und ihr graute vor der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde. Was sollte das nur werden?

Kaum hatte Hermine sich ein Brötchen geschmiert und etwas Müsli in eine Schüssel gefüllt, da fing die Halle sich langsam an zufüllen. Auch Harry und Ron stießen bald zu ihr.

„Morgen" grummelte Harry und Ron ließ sich nur wortlos neben Hermine auf die Bank fallen.

„Guten Morgen! Was habt ihr denn so schlechte Laune?"" fragte sie betont fröhlich, darauf bedacht, die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, was für eine schlechte Laune sie selber hatte.

„Wir sind nur müde, denn schließlich mussten wir bis drei Uhr in der Früh Hausaufgaben machen" gab Harry gereizt zurück.

„Drei Uhr?" Sie versuchte überrascht zu klingen. „Wofür habt ihr so lange gebraucht?"

„Na ja, da war der zwei Fuß lange Aufsatz von Snape über Rosenextrakt und dann der ein Fuß lange von McGonagall über Ganzkörperverwandlung. DU erinnerst dich vielleicht? sagte Ron bissig.

„Ach nein, entschuldige, die Hausaufgaben hattest du wahrscheinlich schon nach der Stunde gemacht."

Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Es war doch tatsächlich immer das gleiche mit den beiden.

„Wenn du es so willst, ja! Und ihr solltet euch das auch endlich angewöhnen, wenn ihr euren Abschluss schaffen wollt!"

„Mensch, Mine! Du weißt doch, wie wir sind!" Harry versuchte die Diskussion ein bisschen zu entschärfen, da er schon kommen sah, dass Ron und Hermine sich gleich in den Haaren liegen würden.

Doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Lass gut sein, Harry! Ich sag da nichts mehr zu. Ihr müsst wissen, was ihr tut." Demonstrativ wandte sie sich ihrem Frühstück zu und es war klar, dass für sie die Diskussion an diesem Punkt gelaufen war.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend und schließlich machten die drei Gryffindors sich auf zum Unterricht.

Den ganzen Morgen war Hermine gereizt und die bevorstehende Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Nachmittag bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen.

Das Mittagessen ließ sie ausfallen. Stattdessen zog sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück und recherchierte für ihre Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei.

In Verwandlung waren ihre Gedanken ständig woanders , so dass sie den Papagei, den sie in ein andere beliebiges Tier verwandeln sollten, anzündete und nur McGonagalls schnellen Eingreifens war es zu verdanken, dass das Tier nicht unnötig Qualen erlitt.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde war Zaubertränke an der Reihe und auf dem Weg zum Kerker überlegte sie ein paar Mal, ob sie sich nicht krank melden und in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte. Allerdings sah ihr das überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so dass sie diesen Gedanken wieder verwarf und schließlich mit klopfendem Herz in das Klassenzimmer trat, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Sie nahm ihren Platz zwischen Harry und Ron in der hintersten Reihe ein und senkte ihren Blick auf ihre gefalteten Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten.

Im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill, was nichts zuletzt an der Anwesenheit Snapes lag.

„Bevor Sie heute mit dem Brauen des „Beautification poison", einem Schönheitselixier, anfangen werden, werde ich noch einige Dinge an der Sitzordnung verändern." sagte er süffisant und Hermine machte sich automatisch so klein wie möglich.

„Da wäre zuerst einmal Miss Granger. Sie werden den Platz mit Miss Parkinson tauschen und sich hier vorne zu Mr. Malfoy setzen!

„Aber, Sir..." begehrte Hermine auf.

„Miss Granger, das war ein Befehl, keine Bitte, also packen Sie ihre Sachen und kommen Sie hier hin! SOFORT!" bellte er und selbst Pansy, die etwas hatte erwidern wollen, raffte ihre Tasche und stand sofort auf.

„Außerdem noch Mr. Potter. Sie werden sich hier vorne zu Mr. Goyle setzen. Es wird Zeit, dass die glorreichen Drei getrennt werden!" Harry starrte ihm mit offenem Mund an, doch widersprach er nicht. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Snape würde ihn ewig hassen.

„Nun kommen wir zum Trank. Lesen Sie in ihrem Buch die Seiten 342- 346, dann fangen Sie mit dem Brauen an. Die Anleitung finden Sie an der Tafel" er schnipste mit dem Finger und schon erschien die Anleitung.

„Die Zutaten, wie immer, im Zutatenschrank. Am Ende werden wir Mr. Longbottoms Probe an jemandem hier ausprobieren. Mr. Longbottom, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie sich anstrengen sollten, brauche ich sicher nicht. Trotzdem füge ich hinzu, dass dieser Trank, falsch gebraut, genau das Gegenteil bewirkt und über weitere Maße erhebliche Nebenwirkungen hervorruft. Fangen Sie an, Sie haben 60 Minuten Zeit!"

Mit zittrigen Händen holte Hermine ihr Buch aus der Tasche, suchte die richtige Seite und fing an zu lesen. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren und sie musste die Seiten zwei mal lesen, um alles im Detail zu verstehen und mit dem Brauen anfangen zu können. Als ihr Blick nach oben ging, sah sie in Snapes schwarze Augen. Hastig erhob sie sich, um die Zutaten und einen Kessel zu holen. Als sie alles zusammen hatte, brauchte sie einen Moment zum verschnaufen. Man, was war nur mit ihr los? Das war Snape und es war doch nicht ihre erste Stunde und das gestern war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie angefahren hatte. Sie zwang sich selbst zu Ruhe, doch die gewohnte Routine und die Sicherheit ließen sich einfach nicht einstellen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam , war sie endlich beim letzten Schritt angekommnen. Sie musste jetzt nur noch die Belladonnaessenz hinzufügen und den Trank dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren. Nervös befolgte sie auch den letzten Schritt und war erleichtert, dass der Trank, genau wie im Lehrbuch beschrieben, eine rosa Färbung annahm.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Abgabetermin waren und so fing sie an, ihre Probe abzufüllen und die Phiole zu verkorken. Schnell hatte sie ihren Platz aufgeräumt und den Kessel am Waschbecken geleert. Sie drehte sich um und wollte zurück zu ihrem Platz gehen, als ihr Herz einen Moment stehen blieb. Malfoy starrte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an, in der Hand die Phiole mit ihrer Probe und ließ sie dann, ganz unschuldig, auf den Boden fallen.

„Nein." wimmerte Hermine leise und unterdrückte die Tränen.

Snape, der durch den Krach sofort aufmerksam geworden war, erhob sich von seinem Pult und trat an ihren Tisch heran.

„Das sind dann wohl Null Punkte für Sie , Miss Granger."  
„Aber Sir, Mr. Malfoy..." versuchte sie es und verfluchte sich, weil ihre Stimme so weinerlich klang.

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihre Ausreden. Bis Montag einen drei Fuß langen Aufsatz und Sie werden Mr. Longbottoms Trank probieren und jetzt SETZEN!" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war ihre Phiole verschwunden.

Sie verfluchte sich selber, dass sie den Trank weggekippt hatte, bevor sie die Phiole abgegeben hatte. Nicht seit gestern war ihr bewusst, dass auf Snapes Phiolen, die er im Unterricht benutzte, ein Zauber lag, der es unmöglich machte, die Phiolen mit einem einfachen _Reparo_ wieder herzustellen.

Wortlos setzte Hermine sich auf ihrem Platz zurück und musste dem Drang widerstehen, die Hände vor ihr Gesicht zu schlagen und los zu heulen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und konnte den Blick von Snape und ihren Mitschüler im Nacken spüren.

„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen. Füllen Sie eine Probe ab und bringen Sie den Trank nach vorne zum Pult. Ah, warten Sie Mr. Longbottom. Ihre Probe geben Sie mir direkt. Miss Granger freut sich sicher außerordentlich, dass sie Ihre , wie so oft, sehr eigenwillige Mischung, probieren darf." Ängstlich gab Neville Snape die Phiole in die Hand und verschwand zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Nun Miss Granger, Sie gehören zweifelsohne zu den Schülerinnen, denen ein Schönheitselixier wirklich zu Gute kommen würde." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen hielt er ihr die entkorkte Phiole hin und Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Der Trank hatte eine grün-blaue Färbung und sah alles andere als appetitlich aus. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment, bevor sie den Inhalt der Phiole runter kippte.

Fast Augenblicklich hatte sie den Drang sich zu übergeben und nur mühsam konnte sie ein Würgen unterdrücken. Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht genügend Luft in ihre Lungen zu saugen.

Panik wallte in ihr auf und krampfhaft suchte sie Halt, doch ihre Fingernägel kratzten nur über die glatte Fläche des Tisches. Neben sich hörte sie Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins lachen und auch Snape konnte sich das fiese Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht wischen.

„Und, Miss Granger, fühlen Sie sich schon..._schöner_?" fragte er demonstrativ.

Hermine merkte, wie ihr immer mehr die Luft weg blieb und ihr Bewusstsein sich langsam verabschiedete.

„Luft...ich...Luft..." japste sie verzweifelt und hoffte, dass Snape dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende bereiten würde.

Dieser schien endlich kapiert zu haben, in welcher Gefahr seine Schülerin da schwebte.

„Raus, alle!" brüllte er die Klasse an und zog seine Schülerin vom Stuhl.

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich an!" sagte er eindringlich. Er erschrak fast, als er ihren trüben, undefinierbaren Blick sah, ihr Gesicht nahm langsam eine bläuliche Färbung an.

Mit zwei Schritten war er an seinem Schreibtisch und holte aus der untersten Schublade eine Phiole hervor. Schnell war er wieder bei ihr und zwang sie erneut, ihn anzusehen.

„Machen Sie den Mund auf, Granger" knurrte er, als ihr Körper unkontrolliert anfing zu zittern.

Himmel, was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt. Er drückte ihr die Phiole an die Lippen und er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er erleichtert war, als er sah, dass sie schluckte.

Es hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass eine seiner Schülerin in seinem Unterricht den Löffel abgab.

Und schon mal gar nicht diese Besserwisserin Granger.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie einen 10 -km – Marathon gelaufen, ohne Pause und mit heftigem Seitenstechen. Ihr Hals kratzte und brannte wie Feuer und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihr unsagbare Schmerzen.

„Professor, Sir" nuschelte sie verlegen, als sie bemerkte, dass Snape sie stützte und aufmerksam musterte.

„Das nächste Mal sagen Sie direkt, wenn Sie keine Luft mehr bekommen und nicht erst, wenn Sie schon blau angelaufen sind." sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Er musste seine offensichtliche Sorge verstecken und mit diesem Schock erst einmal klar kommen. Am besten ging das noch immer, wenn er es an Schülern ausließ.

„Haben Sie sonst noch Beschwerden?" fragte er dennoch.

Hermine hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm an dem Kopf zu werfen, was für ein Arsch er wäre, dass ihr schlecht war, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte. Ja, das alles wollte sie ihm sagen, doch sie hielt sich zurück und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber haben Sie das Reden verlernt?" fragte er bissig.

„Nein, Sir und nein, ich habe keine Beschwerden." antwortete sie resigniert, schüttelte seine schlanken Hände ab und brachte genügend Abstand zwischen sie beide.

„Gut, dann machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen und denken Sie an Ihren Aufsatz!"

„Ja, Sir" brachte sie heiser hervor und so schnell es ihr möglich war, packte sie ihre Sachen und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Als die Tür hinter dieser Miss-know-it-all ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ Severus sich kraftlos auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl nieder.

Noch nie war ihm so etwas passiert. Es gab ständig Unfälle in seinem Unterricht, aber noch nie war er so erschrocken und besorgt zu gleich gewesen. Eins war klar, so schnell würde er keinen mehr Longbottoms Tränke probieren lassen, wobei es ihn nachdenklich stimmte, wie dieser Trank solche starken Nebenwirkungen hatte entwickeln können.

Bei der Bewertung der Proben würde er Longbottom seine eben auseinander nehmen müssen, dachte er und griff nach den Phiolen auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er die Fackeln löschte und in seine privaten Räume ging.

**So, das war es dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**LG,  
Sarah**


	14. und seine Folgen

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Zuerst einmal, ich bin wirklich ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass auf diesem Kapitel etliche Klicks waren, aber nur drei Reviews.**  
**Und ich frag, womit hängt es zusammen?**  
**Ist die Story so schlecht?**  
**Mein Schreibstil eine Katastrophe?**

**Ich denke, dass es vielleicht ganz sinnvoll wäre, eine kleine Sommerpause einzulegen, weil wahrscheinlich viele von euch gerade in den Ferien sind, oder ist es die bekannte Reviewfaulheit?****  
****So schwer ist es nun auch nicht, sich nachdem lesen die zwei Minuten zu nehmen**

**Ich danke trotzdem denjenigen, die mir reviewt haben.**

**lufa:** _Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, dass wird auch weiterhin der Fall sein. Wo warst du denn in Urlaub? Wars schön?_

**Cat:** _Hey, vielen Dank für dein Review und schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ja, Snape/Hermine- FF's sind nun mal toll. Ich liebe sie auch, sonst hätte ich ja auch keine eigene FF geschrieben ;)_

**mija-ela: **_Vielen Dank für Dein Review. Jup, Malfoy ist ein Arsch, aber Snape ist ja auch nicht viel besser ;)_

* * *

13. Kapitel …und seine Folgen

Hermine erreichte mit Müh und Not ihr Zimmer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte sie Malfoy laut lachen hören, doch es war ihr egal.  
Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach auf den Beinen, von denen sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sie keine Sekunde länger tragen würden.  
Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett nieder.

In welchen Alptraum war sie da nur geraten?

Hatte sie nicht schon genug Kummer und Leid ertragen müssen?

Musste immer mehr auf sie einprasseln?

Zum ersten Mal seit langem, stellte sie sich die Frage, wie lange sie sich all diesen Belastungen noch aussetzen konnte, ohne völlig zusammenzubrechen.

Stumme Tränen bahnten ich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen und Hermine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als dass sie diese vier Wände nie wieder würde verlassen müssen.

Die Bauchschmerzen, die sie bereits im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer gespürt hatte, kamen mit aller Macht zurück und Hermine rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen und versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

‚Was war bloß in dem Trank drinnen?' fragte sie sich, unter starken Schmerzen, immer wieder.  
Wer wusste schon, was Neville da zusammengebraut hatte.

Ihr kam es wie Stunden vor, die sie bewegungslos auf ihrem Bett verharrt hatte, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte. Sie hatte vor gehabt es zu ignorieren, als sie jedoch Harrys und Rons Stimmen vernahm, rappelte sie sich vom Bett hoch und trat langsam zu Türe.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Harry erschrocken, sobald seine Freundin die Türe geöffnet hatte.  
„So, wie es mir geht." flüsterte sie, weil sie befürchtete, dass ihr Kopf sonst platzen würde. Dann drehte sie sich um und trottete zurück zum Bett.

„Snape ist so ein Arschloch!" sagte Ron unbekümmert und trat nach Harry in Hermines Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Können wir irgendetwas für dich tun, Mine?" Harrys Stimme klang besorgt, aber Hermine hörte auch den Hass auf Snape heraus.

„Nein" antwortete sie wehleidig und drückte ihren pochenden Kopf in ihr Kissen.  
„Sollen wir nicht lieber Madame Pomfrey rufen?" Ron klang verunsichert.  
„Nein, nein. Ich brauch nur eine Runde Schlaf, dann geht es mir wieder besser." Hermine versuchte ein überzeugendes Lächeln, was ihr allerdings kaum gelang.  
„Hmm okay, Mine. Wenn etwas ist oder wir dir helfen können, dann sag uns bitte bescheid." bat Harry, bevor er zusammen mit Ron das Zimmer verließ.

Kaum war die Tür hinter den beiden Freunden zugefallen, warf Hermine einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen, doch in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand würde sie es nicht bis in die Große Halle schaffen, geschweige denn etwas zu sich nehmen können.

Stattdessen entschied sie sich, kurz ins Bad zu gehen und sich dann schon für die Nacht fertig zu machen.  
Der Weg bis ins Bad fiel ihr wahnsinnig schwer. Immer wieder musste sie sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen.

Die Minuten, die sie im Bad brauchte, um ihren Schlafanzug anzuziehen und ihre Zähne zu putzen, kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor und das Glück war scheinbar auch nicht auf ihrer Seite, als sie aus dem Bad kam und Malfoy und seinen Gorillas über den Weg lief.

„Na, Schlammblut, wie fühlt man sich denn, wenn man ein Schönheitselixier geschluckt hat?" feixend schaute er sie an.  
„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy, du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung." Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, mit ihm zu streiten und obwohl es ihr nicht passte, klein bei zu geben, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wankte zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„Und kotz bloß nicht das Bad voll." hörte sie noch Malfoys ätzende Stimme, bevor sie die Türe schloss und zurück zu ihrem Bett taumelte.

Müde kroch sie unter die Decke und hoffte, dass sie heute ihre Ruhe finden würde und sie niemanden mehr hören oder sehen musste.

Hermine schlief ziemlich schnell ein, nur um bald in ihrer ganz persönlichen Hölle zu sein.

Sie träumte einen Alptraum, den sie schon so oft geträumt und gelebt hatte, dass sie es nicht mehr zählen konnte.

* * *

Es waren die Sommerferien nach ihrem dritten Schuljahr.

Kaum hatten sie den Bahnhof hinter sich gelassen, hatte ihr Vater sie geschlagen.

Zu Hause hatte sie aufräumen, Wäsche waschen und kochen müssen. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Dienstmagd und war froh, als sie sich am Abend auf ihr Zimmer zurück ziehen konnte.

Sie war von dem Tag erschöpft und so schlief sie recht bald ein. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis sie unsanft geweckt wurde.

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Doch dann erkannte sie die große Gestalt und Panik, Angst und Resignation darüber, dass genau das passieren würde, was immer passierte, wallte in ihr auf.

Sie konnte die Alkoholfahne ihres Vaters riechen und es ekelte sie an. Noch mehr ekelte sie sich allerdings, als er nun mit seinen großen Händen unter ihr Nachthemd fuhr und grob ihre Brüste packte.

„Bitte, Dad, lass mich." wimmerte sie wie jedes Mal und hoffte verzweifelt, doch irgendwie auch vergebens, dass er seine Finger von ihr lassen würde.

„Komm her, Herminchen und stell dich doch nicht so an." Übelkeit wallte in Hermine auf. Jedes mal sagte er ‚Herminnchen'.

Sie versuchte seine Hände abzuwehren, doch er gab ihr nur eine schallende Ohrfeige, dass sie sofort nachgab.

„Wage es nicht, dich zu wehren." schrie er, nur um gleich darauf wieder mit ihr zu sprechen, als wäre sie eine kostbare Puppe.

„Du sollst es doch genießen können, wenn ich dir das gebe, wozu kein andere Mann je wird fähig sein."  
Tränen, die Hermine verzweifelt versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, liefen ihre blassen Wangen hinab.

„Du darfst nicht weinen, mein schönes Herminnchen. Du sollst es genießen, ich will dich schreien hören." Er kniff so fest in ihre Nippel, dass Hermine sich auf die Lippe bis und diese aufplatzte.

„Ja, so ist es richtig." lachte er und seine Hände wanderten von Hermines Oberkörper zu ihrem Unterleib. Seine groben Hände rissen ihr Nachthemd hoch und ihren Slip hinunter.

Ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit zwei Fingern hart in sie ein und Hermine bäumte sich auf. Nicht vor Begierde oder Leidenschaft, sondern vor unendlichem Schmerz.

„Bitte…nicht…"flehte sie immer wieder, doch ihr Vater ließ nicht von ihr ab, sondern versenkte seine Finger nur noch schneller und härter in ihr.

„Schrei, mein kleines Herminchen, ja, so will ich es hören." Mr. Granger war völlig in seinem Rausch und es interessierte ihn kein bisschen, dass seine Tochter weinend vor ihm lag. Er hatte es schon so oft getan, dass es für ihn keine Rolle mehr spielte, wie weh er ihr tat.

Erst nach einige Minuten, die für Hermine wie Stunden vergangen waren, zog er schließlich seine Finger zurück, aber nur um seine Hose zu öffnen und sich über seine Tochter zu schieben.

„Nein!!" Hermine schrie und trat nach ihm. Sie wollte das nicht wieder durchmachen.

* * *

„NEIN! Nicht!"

„Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich, verdammt noch mal!"

Nein, sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen, wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Ich tu Ihnen nichts! Machen Sie die Augen auf."

Schweißgebadet fuhr Hermine aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell und doch unregelmäßig. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr blauer Schlafanzug klebte unangenehm an ihrem Körper.

Angesichts des hellen Lichts in ihrem Zimmer schloss sie sofort wieder ihre brennenden Augen.

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen Sie Professor McGonagall holen. Sie muss von diesem Vorfall unterrichtet werden." nahm Hermine eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme wahr...Snape!

Moment mal! Was machten Snape und Malfoy in ihrem Zimmer?

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen ein weiteres Mal auf und stöhnte vor Schmerz , als sich ein regelrechtes Karussell in ihrem Kopf zu drehen begann.

Sie sah Snape, der auf ihrer Bettkante saß, doppelt und die Wände schienen immer näher zu kommen.

Ergeben schloss sie wieder ihre Augen. Das war wohl vorerst das Beste für ihren Kopf, befand sie. Sie musste dringend ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer schweißnassen Stirn spürte.

„Sie haben Fieber!" vernahm sie auch so gleich die kalte Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehrers.

Seufzend öffnete sie erneut die Augen.

„Ich kann mir leider nicht erklären, woher dieses Fieber kommen könnte." antwortete sie bissig.  
„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger. Nur weil Sie hier krank liegen, heißt das nicht, dass Sie mir gegenüber frech werden dürfen."

„Natürlich, Sir!"

„Miss Granger, als Sie meinen Unterricht verlassen haben, da habe ich Sie gefragt, ob Sie noch andere Beschwerden haben. Wieso geben Sie mir auf meine Fragen falsche Antworten? Das ist doch sonst nicht Ihre Art." spöttelte er.  
„Hätten Sie die Güte gehabt, mir gleich zu erklären, was Ihnen fehlt, dann hätten wir uns das Theater hier sparen können und Mr. Malfoy hätte mich nicht…" er warf einen Blick auf Hermines Wecker. „…um ein Uhr aus dem Bett schmeißen müssen."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber Mr. Malfoy hätte Sie nicht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf reißen müssen. Nicht wegen mir! Der nervigen Besserwisserin." sagte sie und die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern, doch Snape hatte es natürlich trotzdem gehört.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Miss Granger?"

‚Nichts' wollte Hermine antworten, doch es ging in einem heftigen Hustenanfall seitens Hermine unter und wie schon am Nachmittag drohte sie keine Luft zu bekommen.  
Ihr ganzer Körper krümmte sich unter der Anstrengung des Hustens, welcher ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Snape reagierte diesmal jedoch sofort und zog Hermine in eine sitzende Position, die es ihr leichter machte, zu atmen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Atmen Sie tief durch und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Atmung." Eindringlich redete er auf Hermine ein und war erleichtert, als sie seine Anweisungen befolgte und sich ihre Atmung stabilisierte.

Er beobachtete sie noch einen Moment lang, bevor er sie langsam zurück auf das Bett legte.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür des Zimmers auf und eine entsetzte und abgehetzte Minerva McGonagall, die in einen Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster gehüllt war, betrat den Raum.

„Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte sie entsetzt und deutete auf ihre Schülerin.  
„Miss Granger hat in meinem Unterricht heute eine Probe eines Trankes probiert. Allerdings scheint ihr diese wohl nicht so gut bekommen zu sein." schnarrte er kalt.

„Und was war das bitte schön für ein Trank?"

„Gebraut werden sollte ein Schönheitselixier. Was es am Ende für ein Trank war, solltest du lieber Mr. Longbottom fragen."

„Du hast ihr einfach den Trank eines anderen Schülers verabreicht?" McGonagall klang entsetzt.

„Meine liebe Minerva…"setzte Snape an, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber könnten Sie vielleicht draußen weiter streiten oder zumindest etwas leiser reden? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf sonst platzt." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Kind, sagen Sie, haben Sie Schmerzen?" McGonagall ließ ihren Kollegen einfach stehen und trat an das Bett ihrer Schülerin. Genau wie Snape zuvor, legte sie eine Hand auf Hermines Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie Fieber hatte.

„Wir sollten Poppy dazu holen." sagte Minerva schließlich.

„Mr. Malfoy, da Sie ja nun noch hier sind, begeben Sie sich bitte sofort in den Krankenflügel und holen Madame Pomfrey!" Malfoy nickte der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor missmutig zu.

„Nun, Minerva, ich denke, du wirst nun auch ohne meine Hilfe auskommen." meinte Snape schließlich verächtlich.

„Nein, Severus, es wäre gut, wenn du noch hier bliebest. Je nachdem, ob sie Tränke gebraucht, sind wir auf dich angewiesen."  
Severus brummte nur etwas, blieb allerdings wo er war.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey kam recht schnell und scheuchte erstmal alles aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie sich Hermine widmete und diese gründlich untersuchte.

„Kind, was machen Sie denn nur für Sachen?" Mütterlich strich sie ihr die verschwitzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Was ist genau passiert?" fragte Madame Pomfrey, während sie Hermines Bauch abtastete und ihr mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Augen leuchtete.

Stockend berichtete Hermine von der Zaubertrankstunden und den  
Stunden danach. Dass sie dann einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, ließ sie wohlweislich aus.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie haben sich mit diesem Trank vergiftet. In wie weit das schlimm ist, muss ich Professor Snape fragen, aber ich denke, dass ein Gegengift von Nöten ist." Sie schenkte Hermine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie nach draußen trat zu den beiden Professoren.

„Und?" platzte Professor McGonagall auch gleich mit ihrer Frage raus.

„Sie hat sich mit dem Trank vergiftet." stellte die Krankenschwester ihre Diagnose.  
„Severus, ich muss dich bitten, ein Gegengift zu finden. Diese Nebenwirkungen können mitunter lebensgefährlich werden."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Vorher muss ich erstmal heraus finden, was in diesem verwünschten Trank von Longbottom alles drin war. Also mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnung." Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er die Schulsprecherwohnung, mit der Gewissheit, dass er in dieser Nacht keine Sekunde Schlaf finden würde.

„Willst du sie auf die Krankenstation bringen?" fragte Minerva schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Transport, egal, wie kurz er ist, ist für sie ihm Moment undenkbar. Heute Nacht bleibe ich hier und ab morgen müssen wir dann eine Lösung finden. Ihre Freunde sind bestimmt bereit sich abzuwechseln." warf sie ein.

„Ja, ich denke auch. Armes Ding." murmelte Minerva bedrückt.

„Ich werde ihr jetzt noch ein Schlaftrank geben. Das wird ihr die Schmerzen lindern und sie schlafen lassen. Ich sag dir morgen bescheid, wie es ihr geht." Und mit diesen Worten trennten sich die Krankenschwester und die Professorin für Verwandlung und auch ihnen beiden war klar, dass sie diese Nacht keine Ruhe mehr finden würden.

* * *

**So, das wars dann schon wieder.**

**Wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt, sagt es mir.****  
****Schließlich spornen mich eure Reviews an.**

**LG,****  
****Sarah**


	15. Anstrengende Stunden

**Hallo Leute,**

**nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit bin ich wieder da.**

**Hab ne turbulente Zeit hinter mir und nun bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel wieder da.**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, dass überhaupt noch einige Leser geblieben sind.**

14. Kapitel Anstrengende Stunden

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem schmerzhaften Pochen hinter ihrer Schläfe. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen gleich wieder; das helle Licht tat merklich weh.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie gut geschlafen? Wie geht es Ihnen?" vernahm sie die sanfte Stimme der Krankenschwester zu ihrer Rechten.

Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und Madame Pomfrey anzuschauen, was ihr auch nach einigen Minuten gelang.

„Guten Morgen." krächzte sie heiser. „Es geht soweit, mein Kopf tut weh und mein Hals schmerzt."

„Das kommt von ihrem Husten. Warten Sie, ich gebe Ihnen etwas zu Trinken." Madame Pomfrey hielt Hermine ein Glas Wasser an die spröden Lippen und flößte ihr das Wasser in kleinen Schlucken ein.

„Danke, das hat gut getan." Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurücksinken.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ist das mit der Vergiftung sehr schlimm?"

„Professor Snape sucht bereits nach einem Gegengift und ich bin sicher, dass er eins finden wird und dass er Sie wieder auf die Beine bringen wird."

Hermine nickte nur und schloss dann wieder ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich so entsetzlich müde und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie bereits wenige Sekunden später wieder tief und fest schlief.

Severus hatte die ganze Nacht in seinem Labor verbracht und Neville Longobottoms Trank auseinander genommen.

Lange hatte er gebraucht, um zu verstehen, welche Zutaten wie zusammen reagiert hatten.  
Da sah man mal wieder, dass das Zaubertrankbrauen wirklich eine Kunst war, denn wenn man Zutaten nicht genau wie beschrieben und in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammen fügte, konnte es, wie bei Miss Granger, unangenehme Folgen haben.

In den frühen Morgenstunden wusste er endlich, was der Auslöser der starken Nebenwirkungen bei seiner Schülerin war.

Das Arcomentulagift, das nur in niedriger Konzentration hinzugefügt werden durfte, hatte Longbottom scheinbar reichlich in den Trank getan. Dieses Gift hatte sich mit der Murtlap-Essenz vermischt und rief nun diese Nebenwirkungen hervor.

Das Gegengift dazu war um einiges komplexer, als so manch schwerer Trank und es würde den ganzen Tag dauern, es herzustellen. Allerdings musste er unterrichten und war keinesfalls bereit, darauf zu verzichten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr schlafen legen brauchte. Eine ausgiebige Dusche musste ausreichen, um ihn heute wach zu halten.

Wenig später war Hogwarts' gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
Kaum hatte er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen und war an den Lehrertisch herangetreten, wurde er von Minerva McGonagall angesprochen.

„Severus, hast du einen Gegengift gefunden?" Genervt nahm Snape auf seinem Stuhl Platz.

„Ja, Severus, wie sieht es aus?" mischte sich auch der Schulleiter ein und Snape fragte sich gar nicht erst, wie er schon so gut eingeweiht sein konnte.

„Ich habe ein Gegengift gefunden, allerdings ist die Herstellung sehr komplex und ich würde den ganzen Tag brauchen. Heute werde ich mit dem Brauen des Trankes also nicht beginnen können."

„Was soll das bitte schön heißen, Severus? Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass diese Schülerin in Lebensgefahr schwebt und du an ihrem schlechten Zustand nicht unschuldig bist?" fauchte Minerva McGonagall und gewann damit die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Schülers in der Halle.

„Meine liebe Minerva. Falls es dir nicht entgangen ist, bin ich Lehrer an dieser Schule und als solcher habe ich heute zu unterrichten." sagte er kühl und wandte sich dann demonstrativ seinem Frühstück zu.

„Der Unterricht wird doch in Anbetrat von Miss Grangers Zustand und der Dringlichkeit dieses Gegengifts an zweiter Stelle stehen können." mischte sich nun auch Dumbledore ein.

„Ich kann deinen Unterricht auch gerne für heute übernehmen." bot er an und Severus brummte nur etwas unmissverständliches.

Damit hatten sie ihn natürlich in die Enge getrieben und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu fügen.

„Ich lege dir Aufgaben aufs Pult." war das einzige, das Snape noch sagte, bevor er sich erhob und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ.

Währenddessen war Professor McGonagall an den Haustisch der Gryffindors getreten.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ich möchte Sie beide nach dem Frühstück im meinem Büro sprechen."

„Geht es um Hermine?" fragte Harry auch so gleich, doch McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„In meinem Büro." und schon war sie zurück zum Lehrertisch getreten.

„Glaubst du, dass es Hermine schlechter geht, dass McGonagall uns deswegen sprechen will." meinte Ron ängstlich.

„Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls wüsste ich sonst keinen Grund, warum die olle McGonagall uns sprechen möchte. Los, iss dein Brötchen und dann nichts wie weg hier." erwiderte Harry mit besorgter Mine.

Nur zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden Gryffindors vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ich habe Sie hergebeten, um Sie über den Zustand von Miss Granger in Kenntnis zu setzen und Sie um ihre Mithilfe zu bitten."

„Was fehlt ihr denn überhaupt?" unterbrach Harry sie.

„Miss Granger hat sich vergiftet. Glücklicherweise braut Professor Snape derzeit ein Gegengift, sodass es Ihrer Freundin bald wieder besser gehen wird. Im Moment ist Madame Pomfrey bei Miss Granger, allerdings muss sie heute morgen zurück in den Krankenflügel und Miss Granger sollte nicht ohne Aufsicht bleiben. Ich habe bereits mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und dieser ist bereit, Sie beide für den heutigen Tag vom Unterricht zu befreien."

„Wir dürfen den ganzen Tag zu Mine?" fragte Ron überrascht. 'Kein Unterricht, das war ja fast wie Weihnachten' dachte er.

„So ist es Mr. Weasley. Sollte es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben, zögern Sie nicht, Madame Pomfrey zu rufen oder einen der Lehrer zu informieren. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Harry und Ron schüttelten nur verneinend den Kopf und machten sich dann beide sofort auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Türe und bedeutet ihnen, dass sie leise sein sollten, da Hermine schlief.

„Ich habe ihr noch einen Schmerztrank gegeben. Ein weiterer Trank steht auf dem Nachtschränkchen. Vor heute Nachmittag sollte sie ihn allerdings nicht nehmen. Sollte irgendetwas sein, informieren Sie mich bitte sofort."

„Natürlich, Madame Pomfrey." meinte Harry, bevor er an das Bett trat, in dem Hermine schlief.

Er erschrak regelrecht, als er seine Freundin erblickte.  
Ihre Haut war aschfahl und ihr Körper wirkte so zerbrechlich und dünn, dass er sich fragte, ob das wirklich Hermine war.  
„Bei Merlin, wie sieht sie nur aus." flüsterte Ron, der neben ihn getreten war und ebenfalls erschrocken auf Hermines schlafende Gestalt blickte.

Die beiden zauberten sich zwei Sessel und ließ sich dann links und rechts neben ihrem Bett nieder.

Im Moment konnten sich nicht mehr tun, als auf Hermine aufzupassen und an ihrer Seite zu verweilen.

Hermine hörte leise Stimmen um sich rum, die sie langsam aus ihrem Schlaf in die Wirklichkeit zurück holten. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Harry, Ron" krächzte sie und sofort wandten sich die Angesprochenen ihr zu.

„Mine!" rief Ron überschwänglich und Hermine hob sofort die Hand.

„Bitte, nicht so laut. Mein Kopf macht da heute nicht ganz so mit." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.  
Harry nickte ihr zu und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Leicht drückte er sie und gab Hermine damit zu verstehen, dass er für sie da war.

„Was machst du bloß für Sachen? Ron und ich waren zu Tode erschrocken, als Professor McGonagall uns zu sich rief. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern." fing Hermine zögerlich an und man merkte, dass ihr das Sprechen sichtlich schwer viel.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen, irgendwann nach dem ihr gegangen seid. Ich muss wohl im Schlaf heute Nacht geschrieen haben, so dass Malfoy es gehört hat und der ist dann wohl zu Snape gegangen und als der hier war, bin ich aufgewacht. Dann kamen Professor McGonagall und wenig später auch Madame Pomfrey. Sie hat mich untersucht und mir gesagt, dass ich mich vergiftete hätte. Und jetzt hängt alles von Snape ab." schloss sie matt und konnte den starken Hustenreiz nicht unterdrücken.

„Wasser..." brachte sie keuchend hervor und Harry griff sofort zum Nachttisch, wo ein Glas Wasser stand.

Nachdem sie eine paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, ließ der Hustenreiz nach und sie konnte wieder normal atmen.

„Guckt nicht so entsetzt." meinte sie zu ihren beiden Freunden, die sie besorgt musterten.

„Ihr habt wenigstens alle durch mich etwas dazu gelernt. Niemals fremde Zaubertränke probieren."

„Aber es war Snape, Mine! Er hat dich doch gezwungen." begehrte Ron auf.

„Ist schon gut. Es ist passiert und man kann es nicht mehr ändern und hört endlich auf mich so anzustarren." In gesunder Verfassung hätte sich das wohl wie ein Fauchen angehört, jetzt war es jedoch nicht mehr, als ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Schon gut!" sagte Harry und die beiden Jungs konnten sich sogar ein Lächeln abbringen.

Hermine schloss müde, wie sie war, ihre Augen und konnte ein Gähnen nicht vermeiden.

„Seid ihr mir böse, wenn ich schlafe?" Sie hörte die Antwort gar nicht mehr. Die Müdigkeit hatte gesiegt und sie in eine wohltuende Dunkelheit gesogen.

„Du, Harry, glaubst du, wir können zum Mittagessen in die Halle gehen? Hermine schläft doch eh." meinte Ron nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich weiß nicht..." skeptisch blickte Harry auf Hermine hin ab.

„Sie schläft doch, da kann nichts passieren." sagte Ron noch mal und Harry stimmte ihm schließlich zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Währenddessen war Snape aus seinem Labor gekommen, um wenigstens das Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, nachdem er das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen müssen.

„Und wie weit bist du mit dem Trank?" wurde er auch gleich von Minerva gelöchert.

„So weit, wie ich bin. Heute Abend wird er wohl fertig sein. Wie geht es deiner Lieblingsschülerin?" fragte er, während er sich seinen Teller mit Kartoffeln fühlte.

„Ich habe Potter und Weasley zu ihr geschickt, außerdem sagte mir Poppy, dass sie Schmerztränke bekommt. Ihr wird es soweit wohl gut gehen."

„Na dann." Severus wandte sich von seiner Kollegin ab und widmete sich seinem Essen.

Snape wollte gerade zu einem der Dessertschälchen mit dem Nachtisch greifen, als ihm Potter und Weasley ins Auge fielen. Gemütlich saßen sie an ihrem Haustisch und schlugen sich die Bäuche voll.

„Miss Grangers Freunde scheinen sich ja wirklich gut um sie zu kümmern." bemerkte er spöttisch in Richtung Minerva.

„Wie?" fragte diese überrascht und hob den Kopf.

„Wer weiß welchen Trottel sie bei unserer Besserwisserin gelassen haben."

„Severus, ich muss doch sehr bitten." sagte Minerva, erhob sich dann allerdings und ging zum Gryffindortisch rüber. Severus war der Appetit plötzlich vergangen. Viel schöner war es doch, ein Paar Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen und so heftete er sich an die Fersen seiner Kollegin.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, verraten Sie mir bitte, warum Sie nicht bei Miss Granger sind oder haben Sie jemand anderes gebeten bei ihr zu bleiben?" fragte Professor McGonagall, sobald sie vor ihren Schülern stand.

„Nö, Mine schläft." antwortete Ron ihr nur und biss ein Stück von seiner Hähnchenkeule ab.

„Heißt das, sie haben Miss Granger alleine gelassen?" schlussfolgerte McGonagall und bei Snape schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken los.

Ohne auf die Worte seiner Kollegin, noch die dieser hohlköpfigen Gryffindors zu achten, machte er sich schnellen Schrittes auf in den Kerker.

Hermine war irgendwann wieder aufgewacht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sie verloren.

Sie blickte sich verschlafen um und stellte fest, dass Harry und Ron nicht mehr da waren.  
'Ist ihnen ja auch nicht zu verübeln' dachte sie und schwang vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Vielleicht sollte sie ein paar Schritte gehen, um ihren Kreislauf in Schwung zubringen.

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich einige Schritte in Richtung Tür zu gehen, dann fing sie merklich an zu schwanken. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden.

Der furchtbare Hustenreiz nahm ihr ein weiteres Mal die Luft zum Atmen und ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Ihr Nase fing an zu bluten, die Luft schien immer dünner zu werden. Ihr Bewusstsein schwand und das letzte, was sie mitbekam, war die aufspringende Zimmertüre und ein panisches „Miss Granger!"

**  
So, das war es dann auch wieder =)  
Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen und wenn ja, oder auch nein, dass ihr mir ein Review da lasst.**

**LG,  
Sarah**


	16. McGonagall vs Snape

**Hallo meine lieben Lesern,**

**Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit geht es endlich einmal weiter.**

**Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es so lange nichts mehr von mir zu lesen gab, aber ich habe vor kurzem meinen Schulabschluss gemacht und bei der ganzen Lernerei blieb mir einfach keine Zeit fürs Schreiben.**

**Jetzt, da ich mit der Schule fertig bin, habe ich mit dem Schreiben wieder angefangen.**

**Bei der Korrektur einzelner Chaps ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich bei meinen beiden FF's die letzten Kapitel jeweils falsch gepostet hatte. Es fehlt ein Kapitel.**

**Ich werde das nun verbessern und dann regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel posten.**

**Ein Dank geht wie immer an meine Beta AlansSuende und an die Leute, die mir reviewt haben. Danke euch *knuddel***

**Und hier nun die beiden Kapitel. Viel Spaß ;)  
**

* * *

Kapitel 15 McGonagall vs. Snape

Severus stürmte durch die Gänge des Kerkergewölbes. Hastig öffnete er die Tür der Schulsprecherwohnung und öffnete die Türe zu Hermines Zimmer.

„Miss Granger!" rief er erschrocken aus und mit zwei Schritten war er bei seiner Schülerin und hatte sie auf seine Arme gehoben.

Er kontrollierte ihren Puls und ihre Atmung und war, auch wenn er es nie im Leben zugegeben hätte, erleichtert, dass er beides, wenn auch schwach, vernahm. Ihr Atmung war sehr flach, aber das Husten, das er noch Minuten zuvor gehört hatte, war verschwunden. Mit seinem Zauberstab heilte er ihre blutende Nase, als er auch schon Professor McGonagall im Schlepptau mit Potter und Weasley eintreten hörte.

„Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?" fragte sie erschrocken und deutete auf das Blut, das den Teppich, Hermines Nachthemd und ihr Gesicht bedeckte.

Severus überzeugte sich davon, dass der Zustand seiner Schülerin so weit stabil war, bis er sich zu seiner Kollegin umgedreht hatte.

„Als ich sie hier vor fand, war sie bewusstlos und lag auf dem Boden mit einer blutenden Nase. Woher soll ich wissen, was hier vorgefallen ist." antwortete er ihr zähneknirschend.

„Das sieht man es mal wieder. Deine Löwenbabies strotzen ja immer so vor Mut, aber von Verantwortung haben sie noch nie etwas gehört." meinte er verächtlich und verließ das Zimmer, um sich wieder dem Brauen des Gegengifts zu widmen.

Minerva schnaubte empört. Severus war manchmal einfach nur unmöglich und bei jeder Gelegenheit kam der Machtkampf zwischen ihnen und den beiden Häusern zum Vorschein

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie verantwortungslos das war. Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie den Rest des Tages an Miss Grangers Bett verweilen und sich hier keinen Zentimeter weg bewegen werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Wenn Sie zum Abendessen gehen möchten, dann wechseln Sie sich bitte ab." Mit diesen Worten warf sie einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihre Musterschülerin und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

Harry und Ron hatten kein Wort erwidert und auch, wenn sie sich jetzt am liebsten gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen das Leben schwer gemacht hätten, ließen sie es doch bleiben und setzen sich still und ohne jeglichen Kommentar in ihre Sessel.

Die Stunden zogen sich zäh dahin und Hermine schien aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit in einen tiefen Schlaf abgedriftet zu sein, der sie so schnell nicht wieder erwachen ließ.

„Glaubst du, sie wird wieder gesund?" brach Harry irgendwann die Stille und griff, wie schon am Morgen, nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht." seufzte Ron. „Die Fledermaus muss ihr das Gegengift brauen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Bei Merlin, hat eigentlich irgendjemand mal mit Neville gesprochen? Der wird sich doch furchtbare Sorgen machen."

„Keine Ahnung, aber durch Malfoy sollte es wohl mittlerweile eh schon die ganze Schule wissen."

„Du hast Recht." sagte Harry nach einem Moment des Überlegens. „Wobei es mich ja schon gewundert hat, dass uns in der Halle noch keiner angesprochen hat, was mit Hermine ist und wo sie wäre."

„Tja, scheinbar wird man als klügstes Hexe Hogwarts, selbst wenn man Schulsprecherin ist, auch mal vergessen." Harry konnte innerlich nur darüber den Kopf schütteln, wie taktlos Ron manchmal sein konnte.

Von da an verbrachten sie auch den Rest des Nachmittags schweigend, bis Ron sich am frühen Abend erhob und erklärte, er würden etwas essen gehen.

Harry nickte ihm nur zu und auf seine Frage, ob er danach gehen wollte, antwortete Harry nur, dass er sich ruhig Zeit lassen könnte, da er keinen Hunger hätte und deswegen auch nicht essen gehen würde. Schulterzuckend hatte Ron sich umgedreht und den Raum verlassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als die Türe auf ging und Harry wollte sich schon um drehen und Ron fragen, warum er wieder so früh da wäre, als er Snape im Türrahmen erblickte. Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wandte sich wieder seiner besten Freundin zu.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Snape unverblühmt und Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. Seit wann interessierte Snape sich für das Wohlbefinden seiner Schüler?

„Potter, machen Sie ihren Mund nur dann auf, wenn Sie mir etwas sagen wollen. Also, wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Sie hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen." Er hörte nur ein paar gemurmelte Worte, die stark nach „gut für sie" und „Körper erholt sich" klangen, bevor Snape zu ihm ans Bett trat.

„Gehen Sie Madame Pomfrey und von mir aus auch Professor McGonagall holen. Ich habe das Gegengift fertig und desto eher sie es bekommt, je besser und schneller wird sie sich erholen und wieder vollkommen genesen." wies Snape Harry scharf an.

Einen Moment funkelte Harry ihn wütend an, doch Snapes Blick machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er zu verschwinden hatte.

Harry drückte Hermines Hand noch mal, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob sie es spüren konnte, dann erhob er sich und verließ den Raum.

Severus wartete bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, dann nahm er in einem der Sessel Platz und musterte seine Schülerin und Assistentin.  
Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hals, wo er ihren Puls fühlen konnte, welcher noch immer schwach war, allerdings war ihre Atmung tief und gleichmäßig, was zeigte, dass sie nur schlief.

Snape wusste, dass wenn das Gegengift nicht die gewünschte Wirkung haben und sie nicht mehr gesund werden würde, er ihr gegenüber auf ewig würde Schuldgefühle haben. Er hatte schon so viele Menschen und ihre Zukunft zerstört, musste es auch jetzt in den Kreisen Voldemorts als Todesser noch oft tun, aber egal, wie sehr er die nervige Miss-know-it-all hasste, nie würde er ihr den Tod wünschen. Sie war seine Schutzbefohlene, genau wie all die anderen Schüler hier und er war für deren Sicherheit verantwortlich.

Für einen Moment erlaubte er es sich, den Fehlern, den er gestern begangen hatte, sich einzugestehen. Er ergriff die Hand der Gryffindor, nur um sie gleich darauf erschrocken los zu lassen, als die Tür auf ging und Poppy, gefolgt von McGonagall, Potter und Weasley eintrat.

„Hast du das Gegengift?" fragte Poppy auch sofort.

Genervt rollte Severus mit den Augen. „Hätte ich dich sonst rufen lassen?"

„Nun denn, Minerva sagte etwas von einem Unfall heute Mittag. Ich würde Miss Granger gerne noch mal kurz untersuchen und dann kannst du ihr das Gegengift geben." Mit einem Blick zu Türe ließ sie verstehen, dass sie jetzt gerne alleine sein wollte und so warteten die beiden Professoren und ihre Schüler vor der Türe in dem kleinen Foyer der Schulsprecherwohnung.

„Bist du sicher, dass der Trank funktioniert, Severus?"

„Meine liebe Minerva" flüsterte er, um seine Beherrschung bemüht. „Ich weiß ja, dass Hermine Granger deine Lieblingsschülerin ist und noch dazu eine Gryffindor, aber verdammt noch mal, geh mir nicht ständig auf die Nerven. Ich hab ein Gegengift gebraut und ob es funktioniert oder nicht, das sehen wir hinterher." zischte er und funkelte sie zornig an.

Professor McGonagall starrte ihnen einen Moment wütend an, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr etwas zu erwidern, da die Türe auf ging.

„Severus, hast du die Phiole?" fragte die Krankenschwester und streckte ihre Hand aus. Snape hingegen drängte sich an ihr vorbei, wobei er sie gleichzeitig mit rein zog und die Türe hinter ihr schloss.

„Wir müssen Miss Granger erstmal wach bekommen, sonst wird das mit dem Trank überhaupt nichts." sagte er aalglatt, wo von sich Madame Pomfrey allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ. Sie nickte ihm verstehend zu, ging auf das Bett zu und schüttelte Hermine leicht an den Schultern.

„Miss Granger, aufwachen!" flüsterte sie. Hermine stöhnte leicht und es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis sie die Augen öffnete, allerdings schien sie nicht zu wissen, wo sie war und die Krankenschwester gab ihr einen Moment zum wach werden.

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, fühlte Hermine sich total gerädert, als sie aus der wohltuenden Dunkelheit aufwachte.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte schlimmer als zuvor und der Geruch von getrocknetem Blut stieg ihr sofort in die Nase.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder." sagte Madame Pomfrey sanft und strich ihr die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Es geht. Nicht schlechter." log sie der Krankenschwester ins Gesicht.

„Professor Snape hat ein Gegengift für Sie gebraut. Sie werden schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein." meinte sie zuversichtlich und schenkte Hermine ein warmes Lächeln.

Snape trat an die andere Seite ihres Bettes und beförderte zwei kleine Phiolen ans Tageslicht.

„Miss Granger, das Gegengift muss zweimal eingenommen werden. Die erste Phiole leeren Sie jetzt gleich, die zweite morgen früh. In der Nacht kann es noch verstärkt zu Fieber und Übelkeit kommen, morgen früh werden Sie sich dann allerdings wesentlich besser fühlen." sagte er emotionslos und reichte ihr eine der beiden Phiolen.

Hermine musterte die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit skeptisch, bevor sie die Phiole entkorkte und den Inhalt runter schluckte. Schon alleine vom Geschmack des Gegengiftes wurde ihr übel und in ihren Gedanken malte sie sich die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien für die Nacht aus. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und die Übelkeit würde sie verschonen.

„Merken Sie schon etwas?" meinte Madame Pomfrey neugierig.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich schon wieder müde bin? Nein" Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Hermine und rieb sie die Augen.

„Das ist normal. Schlafen Sie einfach. Das ist am Besten." Sie strich Hermine mütterlich über die Wange, dann ging sie zur Türe und bat die anderen wieder herein.

„Miss Granger geht es soweit gut. Allerdings sollte heute Nacht jemand bei ihr bleiben. Ich kann leider nicht." Madame Pomfrey blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

„Also wir würde ja noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, aber länger als 22 Uhr geht es ja nicht, weil dann Sperrstunde ist." meinte Harry leise.

„Und ich bin leider heute Nacht als Aufsicht eingeteilt. Dann müsstest du das übernehmen, Severus."

Snape starrte seine Kollegin entgeistert an.

„Bitte, was? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört. Ich habe ganz bestimmt andere Dinge zu tun, als bei einen von deinen Löwenbabies Krankenschwester zu spielen. Vergiss es!" sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Mein lieber Severus, muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du an ihrem Zustand mit-"

„Spar dir deine Worte. Du hast es mir heute bereits mehr als einmal unter die Nase gerieben. Es reicht!" fuhr er sie barsch an.

Sie funkelte ihn zornig an und ihre Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gekniffen.  
„Sollen wir das Ganze vielleicht lieber noch beim Schulleiter ausdiskutieren?" provozierte sie ihn, worauf Snape nur unbeeindruckt seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern ließ

„Bitte, wenn du darauf bestehst. Potter, gehen Sie den Schulleiter holen!"

Harry starrte einen Moment lang unsicher zwischen den beiden Professoren hin und her.

„Wirds bald oder soll Gryffindor wegen Ihnen alle Punkte verlieren?!"

Harry beeilte sich schnellst möglich aus dem Raum zu kommen, jedoch nicht ohne Severus einen Blick entgegen zu bringen, der ganz genau sagte, wie sehr er seinen Lehrer am liebsten in diesem Moment umgebracht hätte.

Während alle Anwesenden auf Dumbledore warteten fechteten McGonagall und Snape ein stilles Blickduell aus und es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen gewann. Poppy Pomfrey hingegen musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Lange musste sie das, Merlin sei Dank, nicht ertragen, da Dumbledore bald das Zimmer betrat und sich zuerst Hermine zuwandte.

„Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er ehrlich besorgt.

„Danke, Professor, es geht schon." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, merkte aber immer mehr, wie die Müdigkeit sie in die wohltuenden Dunkelheit zurück zog.

„Nun, was habt Ihr beide denn für ein Problem?" wandte er sich dann freundlich an seine beiden Lehrer und Professor McGonagall erzählte ihm auch gleich alles, so das Severus nicht dazu kam, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Hmm, das klingt doch eigentlich alles sehr einleuchten, oder? Severus, du übernimmst hier heute die Nachtschicht und kümmerst dich um unsere werte Miss Granger. Schließlich hast du ihr auch das Gegengift gebraut."

Dumbledore klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend und Ihnen, Miss Granger, eine schnelle und gute Genesung."

Snape musste stark um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, damit er Minerva McGonagall nicht einen Fluch aufhalsen würde. Diese verließ hinter dem Direktor breit lächelnd Hermines Zimmer und Snape schwor sich, dass er ihr das bei der nächsten Gelegenheit heimzahlen würde.

„Potter, Weasley bis 22 Uhr dürfen Sie bei Ihrer Freundin bleiben und können sie unterhalten, wobei ich gerade sehe, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen ist. Kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, sie alleine zu lassen." warnte er noch, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

_'Na das konnte ja eine tolle Nacht werden'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, sobald er seine Räume betreten hatte.

_'Wann hatte man denn schon mal die wundervolle Gelegenheit, den Schlaf der schlimmsten Hexe von Hogwarts zu bewachen?!'_ Selbst in seinen Gedanken konnte er den Sarkasmus nicht vertreiben und er stellte sich jetzt schon mal auf eine anstrengende Nacht ein.

* * *


	17. Eine lange Nacht

**Und weiter geht's;)**

* * *

16. Kapitel Eine lange Nacht

Punkt 22 Uhr stand Severus erneut vor den Räumen seiner Schülerin.

Ohne zu Klopfen trat er ein und ignorierte die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden Gryffindors.

„Potter, Weasley, machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen, sonst ziehe ich Ihnen Punkte ab." flüsterte er gefährliche leise und Ron und Harry warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich beide erhoben und aus dem Zimmer verschwanden.

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein ungutes Gefühl hatte und Hermine mit der Fledermaus nur ungern alleine ließ.

Snape wartete, bis die Türe hinter den beiden Gryffindors geschlossen war, bevor er sich in den Sessel neben Hermines Bett setzte und ein Buch aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen hervor holte.

Hermine würde wohl noch einige Stunden schlafen und da er eh nichts machen konnte, war Lesen doch eine gute Beschäftigung.

Hermine war recht schnell in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf abgedriftet. Das Snape bei ihr bleiben sollte, hatte sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen und so war sie erschrocken, als sie wach wurde, und den griesgrämigen Zaubertranklehrer neben ihrem Bett sitzen sah.

„Professor Snape!" keuchte sie erschrocken, als sie in seine tiefschwarzen Augen blickte.

„Miss Granger." antwortete Snape tonlos und musterte seine Schülerin.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

„Man hat mich zu Ihrer Sicherheit hier gelassen." Seine Stimme tropfte nur so von Sarkasmus.

„Aha." machte Hermine nur. Sie war mächtig verwirrt und ihr fiel es schwer, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich für Sie tun kann? Nein? Gut, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich den Rest der Nacht über still verhalten würden und kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, mich mit irgendwelchen Fragen zu löchern." zischte er bedrohlich leise und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Hermine starrte ihren Lehrer einen Moment lang verblüfft an.

„Doch, Professor, es gibt da etwas, dass Sie für mich tun könnten." sagte sie schließlich.

„Und das da wäre?" knurrte er.

„Ich möchte gerne an die frische Luft."

„Wie bitte?" Entgeistert sah er sie an.

„Na Sie haben schon richtig gehört, Sir. Ich möchte nach draußen." Auffordernd sah sie ihn an und der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Miss Granger, die letzten Stunden scheinen Ihrem Gehirn einen Abbruch getan zu haben. Es mag sein, dass Sie nach über einen Tag in Ihrem Bett das Verlangen haben, dieses zu verlassen. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass Sie das nicht um zwei Uhr in der Früh tun werden, noch weniger mit meiner Hilfe." fuhr er sie scharf an.

„Aber ich habe das Gefühl hier drinnen zu ersticken und möchten Sie Professor McGonagall morgen erklären wollen, dass ich hier kein Auge zu getan habe, weil Sie mich nicht raus gelassen haben?" provozierte sie ihn weiter und Snape schien jeden Moment seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und sie anschreien zu wollen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Ihr impertinentes Wesen geht mir auf die Nerven, wie schon die letzten 6 Jahre und wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass ich Ihnen sämtliche Hauspunkte abziehe, die Gryffindor besitzt, dann rate ich Ihnen jetzt Ihren vorlauten Mund zu halten, MISS GRANGER!" Der Zorn sprach aus seiner Stimme, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Trotz der leichten Übelkeit und den Kopfschmerzen, die sie verspürte, griff sie nach ihrem Morgenmantel und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Türe zu. Sie würde es die nächsten Stunden nicht mit diesem zynischen Mann in einem Zimmer aushalten.

„Verdammt noch mal, Granger!" polterte Snape los, sobald sie die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Er beugte sich nah zu ihrem Gesicht runter, während er nach der Hand auf der Türklinke griff und eisern festhielt.

„Ich sagte NEIN!" bellte er. Sofort wallte Panik in Hermine auf und sie versuchte sich zu wehren.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an." Ihre Stimme überschlug sie fast vor Hysterie.

„Lassen...lassen Sie...mich los!" keuchte sie und überrascht gab Snape ihre Hand frei.

Einen Moment lang blickte Hermine in das argwöhnische Gesicht ihres Lehrers, bevor ihr klar wurde, was gerade passiert war. Sie schlug entsetzt einen Hand vor ihren Mund, während sie mit der anderen die Türe öffnete und aus der Schulsprecherwohnung floh.

Sie hörte Snape noch irgendetwas rufen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie musste raus. Jetzt und sofort und niemand würde sie daran hindern. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte etwas, sobald sie die Eingangshalle betrat. Ihr Körper gab ihr sehr deutlich zu verstehen, dass er sich noch nicht wieder erholt hatte, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Bauch und rannte hinaus, auf das Schlossgelände.

Als sie am See angekommen war, ließ sie sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen. Ihr Körper rollte sich wie der einer Katze zusammen und heiße Tränen liefen ihre blassen Wangen hinab.

Die Bilder ihres letzten Traumes schoben sich immer wieder vor ihr inneres Auge und dann war da Snape. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie hatte Angst bekommen. Nicht Angst vor seinen Worten und seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Nein, Angst vor seiner Körperhaltung, seiner Nähe und Angst davor, dass er sie berührte und ihr weh tat. In diesem Moment hatte sie in ihm nicht den Lehrer, sondern nur einen Mann gesehen. Einer, der ihr weh tat.

Bei Merlin, was hatte sie nur getan? Sie wollte ihn doch nur ein bisschen ärgern und dann passierte so etwas.

Die Schluchzer, die sich aus ihrer Brust lösten, bekam sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ein Zittern durch lief ihren Körper, der nur von ihrem Schlafanzug und dem dünnen Morgenmantel verhüllt war und ihre nackten Füße fühlten sich beinahe wie Eiszapfen an.

Snape hatte einen Moment lang überrascht an der selben Stelle verharrt, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Granger auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Miss Granger, bleiben Sie gefälligst hier!" schrie er, doch scheinbar schien sie ihn nichtzu hören oder ignorierte ihn einfach.

Er beeilte sich hinter ihr her zu kommen, doch sie war scheinbar schon zu weit weg.

_'Das ihr Körper das durchhält'_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

In der Eingangshalle blickte er sich um und sah, dass das Schlossportal offen war. Es gab nicht viele Orte, wo sie hätte sein können und so zog es ihn als erstes zum See.

Schon vom weitem konnte er, trotz der Dunkelheit, ihre Gestalt ausmachen und die Wut in ihm wuchs von Schritt zu Schritt.

Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei?

„Granger!" knurrte er, kaum, dass er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

„Stehen Sie gefälligst auf und erklären Sie mir, was in Sie gefahren ist. Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und fing an, rhythmisch vor und zurück zu wippen.

Snape war zutiefst verstört von dem Bild, was sich ihm bot. Er war versucht, per Legilimentik in ihren Geist einzudringen, ließ es dann aber doch und forderte seine Schülerin ein weiteres Mal auf, ihm zu erklären, warum sie so reagierte.

„Lassen Sie mich..." bettelte Hermine schwach und neue Tränen quollen aus ihren rot geränderten Augen.

Oh, wie sehr er doch heulende Schüler verabscheute!

„Miss Granger, Sie werden jetzt sofort aufstehen und mit ins Schloss kommen, sonst garantiere ich Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre nächste Zusatzstunde mit einer dicken Grippe abhalten werden!"

„Kann...nicht..." wimmerte die Angesprochene nur und wippte weiter vor und zurück.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er scharf. Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, ging er auf sie zu und wollte sie hochziehen, doch Hermine schrie auf, noch bevor er sie überhaupt berührt hatte.

Was war bloß mit dieser unerträglichen Know-it-all los?

Seufzend schwang er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Mobilcorpus" und ging mit Hermine, die vor ihm her schwebte, zurück zum Schloss.

Bei den Eiern des großen Merlin, was hatte er sich denn da nur eingebrockt? Granger schien völlig durch zu drehen und er musste noch die ganze Nacht mit ihr verbringen. Es war zum Haareraufen!

Zurück in Hermines Zimmer ließ er die Gryffindor auf ihrem Bett nieder. Er zog die Decke über ihren schlotternden Körper, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren und zog sich dann in seinen Sessel zurück.

Er griff nach seinem Buch und wollte weiter lesen, doch sein Blick blieb an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Ihr Blick wirkte verklärt, als wäre sie ihn Trance und ein weiteres Mal war er versucht in ihren Geist einzudringen. Er entschied dann allerdings, dass er nur dann in ihren Geist eindringen würde, wenn ihr Zustand mehr als kritisch wäre und sie in Lebensgefahr schweben würde. Da dies nicht der Fall war, wandte er sich von ihr ab und versuchte sich, mehr schlecht als recht, auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.

Als er das nächste Mal aufblickte, war Hermine wieder eingeschlafen und auch er gönnte sich den Luxus, seine schweren Lider für einen Moment zu schließen, nur um Sekunden später selbst einzudösen.

Snape kam es nur wie ein kurzer Moment vor, doch als er die Augen aufschlug und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, stellte er fest, dass er drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Ein weitere Blick zeigte ihm, dass Hermine nicht mehr in ihrem Bett war.

Eilig stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und trat aus dem Zimmer raus ins Foyer.. Hinter einer der Türen vernahm er ein Würgen und so vermutete er, dass dort das Bad sein würde.

Snape ging auf die Türe zu und seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt.

Hermine kniete auf dem Boden , die Hände krampfhaft um die Toilettenschüssel gekrallt und am Würgen, was ihr recht leerer Magen hergab.

Unschlüssig blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und blickte minutenlang auf sie herab, bis sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Was wollen Sie hier? Sehen, wie schlecht es mir geht? Freut es Sie, dass Sie derjenige waren, der mir das eingebrockt hat?" Obwohl ihre Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Fiepen war, was von ihrer körperlichen Erschöpftheit erzählte, konnte er ihren Mut und die Angriffslust in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass Sie nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Ausflüge raus auf das Schlossgelände unternommen haben und zum aller letzten Mal, Miss Granger. Ich verbiete es mir, dass Sie in einem solchen Ton mit mir sprechen. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer und als solchen sollten Sie mich respektieren!" sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Sollten Sie nicht mehr das Verlangen haben, Ihren Mangeninhalt oder viel mehr dessen Säure in der Toilette zu lassen, sollten Sie jetzt zurück in Ihr Bett gehen. Sie kühlen sonst zu sehr aus." Sein Ton war, im Vergleich zu vorher, emotionslos. In seinen Augen hingegen konnte sie die Abscheu ihr gegenüber erkennen.

Hermine seufzte leise und zog sich dann am Waschbecken hoch. Die Muskeln in ihrem Bauch und ihrem Rücken protestierten und so konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Snape zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Er würde einen Deut tun und dieser nervigen Gryffindor zurück in ihr Bett helfen. Sie war alleine raus gekommen, dann würde sie auch alleine wieder rein kommen. Außerdem dachte er an ihren Auftritt vor wenigen Stunden zurück. Er würde sie so schnell gewiss nicht mehr berühren, so lange es sich vermeiden ließ. Nicht zu letzt, so beschloss er, hatte er für heute nun wirklich ausreichend den barmherzigen Samariter gespielt und jetzt reichte es.

Auf wackeligen Beinen torkelte Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Gerne hätte sie die Augen geschlossen und geschlafen, aber ihr Geist schien zu aufgewühlt. Tausend Gedanken hielten sie wach. Sie brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung, bloß war Snape die wohl denkbar schlechteste.

Mindestens zwei Stunden lang musste sie ihn noch ertragen und das machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

Snape hatte sich in aller Seelenruhe zurück in seinen Sessel gesetzt und wieder nach dem Buch gegriffen.

Lange brauchte er die Nervensäge ja, Merlin sei Dank, nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Er versuchte seinen Geist frei zu bekommen und sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, doch er konnte Hermines geifernde Blicke geradezu spüren.

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie wohl die Güte, die Decke anzustarren , aber nicht mich?" fragte er provokativ.

„Hätten Sie die Güte, mich in Ruhe zu lassen?" gab sie zurück.

„10 Punkte Abzug. Sie nehmen den Mund ganz schön voll und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass das nicht unbestraft bleiben wird." begehrte er auf.

„Ach ja, und womit wollen Sie mich bestrafen? Strafarbeit? Eine weitere Vergiftung?"

Snape kräuselte die Lippen und grinste diabolisch.

„Nein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Ihre Zusatzstunden einstellen würden?" überlegte er laut.

„Das wagen Sie nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat mir das Angebot gemacht." erwiderte sie leicht hysterisch.

„DANN SOLLTEN SIE ENDLICH MAL IHRE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE HALTEN!" brüllte er sie and und es schien, als würden sogar die Wände vor Angst zittern.

„Und nun, Miss Granger, schauen Sie zu, wie Sie alleine zu Recht kommen, bis Ihre werte Hauslehrerin bereit ist, sich um Sie zu kümmern!" Er warf ihr die Phiole mit dem Gegengift auf das Bett und verschwand dann aus ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

**So, das waren dann die beiden Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es sind noch einige Leser dabei und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


	18. Der Morgen danach

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**hier bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel =)**

**Vielen Dank an _lufa_ und _Schanin_ für ihr Review. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch die vielen anderen Leser sich aufraffen könnten, ein kleines Review dazulassen. Es tut euch doch nicht weh und freut und motiviert mich umso mehr =)**

**So, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – hier ist das Kapitel!**

* * *

17. Kapitel Der Morgen danach

Wütend kam Snape in seinen Räumen an. Bei Merlin, was hatte ihn diese Nacht Nerven gekostet.  
Granger schien über die Sommerferien nur eine noch größere Nervensäge geworden zu sein. Vorlaut und frech noch dazu.  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Verdammt, er würde diese dämliche Know-it-all nächste Woche wieder ertragen müssen und er wusste nicht, ob er da im Moment die Nerven für hatte. Die Arbeit an dem Elixier nahm ihn schon genug ein und dann war da auch immer noch der dunkle Lord, der mit zufriedenstellenden Informationen abgefertigt werden musste.

Snape seufzte auf und beschloss, dass er dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen musste. Granger ertragen zu müssen, würde ihn auf kurzer oder langer Sicht noch umbringen.

Später, schwor er sich, später würde er zu Dumbledore gehen, doch jetzt hatte er keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch, als endlich in sein Bett zu kommen und ein paar Stunden seines Schlafes nachzuholen.  
'Ein Hoch auf das Wochenende!, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er, so wie er war, auf sein Bett fiel und einschlief.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht fassen, was gerade vor ihren Augen geschehen war. Natürlich war Snape äußerst reizbar und immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen, doch so nervig war sie nun wirklich nicht gewesen.

Für ihre nächste Zusatzstunde sah sie schon schwarz. Ihr Verhältnis zu dem dunklen Mann aus den Kerkern hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Zusatzstunde gleich verschlechtert und für die nächste Zeit brauchte sie sich wohl keine Hoffnungen machen, dass sich das in irgendeiner Art und Weise ändern würde.

Widerwillig griff Hermine nach der Phiole, die Snape auf ihr Bett geworfen hatte. Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, es einfach nicht zu nehmen und ihn auflaufen zu lassen. Schließlich hätte er bei ihr bleiben sollen. Dann entkorkte sie die Phiole schließlich doch und schluckte den Trank hinunter.

Erleichterte atmete sie aus, als die Übelkeit ausblieb und auch die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch und ihrem Kopf nachließen.

„Eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist ein verdammt guter Tränkemeister!" murmelte sie leise vor sich hin  
'Zum Teufel!' antwortete ihre innere Stimme. 'Snape ist ein Gott, verdammter Bastard!'

Da musste Hermine ihrer inneren Stimme wohl Recht geben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie ihren verrückten Gedanken los werden und beschloss erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen.

Ihr verschwitzter Schlafanzug, ihre zerzausten, verklebten Haare und der Geruch nach Erbrochenem ließen sie keine schöne Erscheinung darstellen.

So griff sie sich im Vorbeigehen eine Jeans und einen Pulli, sowie neue Unterwäsche.

Das Badezimmer war frei und Hermine wunderte es, dass Malfoy noch schlief. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Snapes Geschrei das ganze Schloss aufgeweckte haben müsste.

Doch Hermine konnte das in diesem Moment egal sein. Sie wollte nur noch eines, und zwar unter die Dusche. So schnell es ihr möglich war, hatte sie sich aus ihrem Schlafanzug geschält und trat unter den wärmenden Strahl der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser lockerte ihre verspannten Muskeln und ließ sie wohlige Laute von sich geben.

Sie konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie unter dem heißen Strahl gestanden hatte. Mit dem Wasser versuchte sie nicht nur ihren Körper zu reinigen. Nein, ihre Ängste, die Bilder und die Tränen der letzten Nacht. Das alles sollte im Abfluss verschwinden, sie in Ruhe lassen, sie nicht länger quälen.

Als ihre Haut bereits feuerrot war, stieg sie aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch.

Vor dem großen Spiegel, der über dem Wachbecken hing, bliebe sie stehen und musterte sich eingehend.

Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Augenringe zeugten von der letzten Nacht. Ihre Lippen waren spröde und wirkten kleiner, ja eingefallener.

Hermine seufzte laut, bevor sie sich abtrocknete und nach ihren Kleidern griff, um sich anzuziehen. Ihre Haare trocknete sie mit einem Zauber und band sich einen hohen Pferdeschwanz.

Sie sah zwar noch immer erschreckend blass aus und es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sie noch immer krank war, aber wenigstens fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so schwach.

Snapes Gegengift hatte seinen Dienst getan.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, war das erste, was sie sah, blondes Haar.  
'Nein, nicht Malfoy!"

„Na, hat das Schlammblut eine angenehme Nacht hinter sich? Wenn der liebe Professor nicht mein Hauslehrer wäre, hätte die Schule bestimmt etwas zu lachen." meinte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

Hermine verstand kein Wort von dem, was er sagte und so starrte sie ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so, Granger. Euer Geschrei und Gestöhne war ja wohl nicht zu überhören, noch weniger zu ertragen." meinte er gespielt angeekelt.

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten an Ort und Stelle einen Fluch aufgehalst.

„Du bist so eine miese Ratte, Malfoy, und ein elender Lügner noch dazu!" flüsterte sie, so nah an seinem Gesicht, dass er einen Schritt zurück trat. Das Grinsen gefror ihm augenblicklich auf seinem kalten, unnahbarem Gesicht.

„Schlampe!" gab er zurück und Hermine fing nur an zu lachen.

„Wenn du meinst, du müsstest solche Gerüchte verbreiten, tu dir keinen Zwang an, nur dann darfst du das am Ende auch Snape erklären." sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Sie würde sich von ihm nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen.

Sollte sie allerdings gedacht haben, dass Malfoy sie in Ruhe ließe, dann hatte sie sich aber gewaltig geschnitten.  
Kaum hatte sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen, stand Malfoy auch schon vor ihr.

„Hatte ich dir beim letzten Mal nicht klar gemacht, dass ein Schlammblut hier drinnen nichts verloren hat?"  
„Ja, und?" fragte Hermine mit äußerst ruhiger Stimme.

„Und? Und raus!" Er schrie die Worte mit solcher Kraft in der Stimme, dass Hermine sich unweigerlich an Snapes Ausbruch erinnerte.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy! Ich bin, genauso wie du, ein Mitglied des Schulsprecherteams und ich will Gleichberechtigung. Also entweder akzeptierst du meine Anwesenheit freiwillig, oder ich werde mich bei Professor McGonagall beschweren gehen!"

„Das traust du dich nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu Stolz und ein Gryffindor" spie er ihr verächtlich entgegen.

„Und wie ich mich traue und jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"

„Damit kommst du nicht durch, Schlammblut! Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast, dich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen." mit diesen Worten verschwand er und wenige Sekunden später war das Knallen seiner Zimmertüre zu vernehmen.  
Hermine ließ sich von seiner Drohung nicht einschüchtern, schließlich war es ja nichts Neues.

Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, doch ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie wohl besser zuerst zum Frühstück gehen sollte.

Dann würden Lehrer und Freunde sie sehen und für den heutigen Tag hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen. Würde sie nicht zum Frühstück gehen, würden Harry und Ron einschließlich Professor McGonagall in ihrer Türe stehen und deren mitleidigen Blicke würde sie nicht ertragen können.

Der Weg in die Große Halle kam ihr ungemein lang vor und sie spürte, dass ihr Körper keinesfalls so erholt war, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat, schien es, als würden sämtliche Blicke auf ihr ruhen.  
Sie trat an den Gryffindortisch und bevor sie sich neben ihre überrascht dreinschauenden Freunde niederließ, wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch. Flüchtig stellte sie fest, dass Snapes Platz leer war. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

„Hermine, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry und starrte seine Freundin an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

„Ähm...frühstücken?" gab Hermine zurück.

„Das sehen wir auch, bloß sahst du gestern noch aus, wie eine lebendige Leiche." erwiderte Ron und schob sich dann einen Löffel Rührei in den Mund.

„Besonders gut siehst du aber immer noch nicht aus." mischte Ginny sich in das Gespräch ein.

Ihr Bruder und Harry hatten sie natürlich über den Zustand ihrer Freundin informiert.

„Mir geht es aber wieder gut. Snapes Gegengift hat gewirkt." sagte sie schlicht.

„Und wie war die Nacht? War es...schlimm?" erkundigte sich Harry.

Hermine erstarrte innerlich zur Salzsäule. Sie wollte nicht mehr an diese Nacht denken. Es würde noch schwer genug werden, diese elenden Gedanken zu verscheuchen, wenn sie Snape das nächste Mal gegenüber treten musste.

„Ich hab geschlafen. Heute morgen habe ich die zweite Phiole genommen und dann ist Snape gegangen. Ende!" Sie griff nach dem Brotkorb und klaubte sich ein Brötchen raus.

„Aha!" machten Ginny und Harry unisono.

„Ja und jetzt möchte ich gerne frühstücken." Sie lächelte entschuldigend und beschmierte ihr Brötchen dann leicht mit Butter. Nachdem ihr Magen fast zwei Tage lang keine Nahrung mehr bekommen hatte, war sie vorsichtig und biss daher nur ein kleines Stück ab.

„Wie sieht es aus, Hermine, kommst du später mit zu Hagrid?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich muss noch den Unterrichtsstoff von gestern nachholen und meine ganzen Hausaufgaben..." Sie machte eine ausschweifenden Handbewegung.

Ron stöhnte auf. „Hermine, es ist Samstag, Wochenende! Du hast noch genügend Zeit, den ganzen Stoff nachzuholen."

„Ronald Weasley, im Gegensatz zu dir und Harry arbeite ich eben meine Sachen sofort ab und auch euch würde es nicht schaden, wenn ihr den verpassten Schulstoff von gestern aufarbeiten würdet!" erwiderte sie streng und schob sich den letzten Bissen ihres Brötchens in den Mund.

„So, und nun werde ich zu McGonagall gehen und mir meine Aufgaben abholen." Sie erhob sich und schritt aus der Großen Halle.

Sie hatte gesehen, dass Professor McGonagall die Halle verlassen hatte, also würde sie wohl in ihrem Büro anzutreffen sein.

Hermine lief die Gänge entlang, bis sie schließlich vor der Türe ihrer Hauslehrerin stand und klopfte.

Sofort ertönte ein „Herein" und Hermine kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Miss Granger." sagte Professor McGonagall auch sogleich erfreut und bot Hermine einen Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.

„Professor McGonagall" erwiderte Hermine den Gruß und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" McGonagall musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Danke, mir geht es soweit wieder gut."

„Das ist schön. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich würde gerne den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff aufarbeiten..." begann Hermine, wurde jedoch von ihrer Professorin unterbrochen.

„Ah, das dachte ich mir. Ihre Lehrer haben mir bereits Aufgaben für Sie gegeben. Ihre Hausaufgaben sind auch dabei." Sie reichte Hermine einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente, der in einer ihrer Schreibtischschublade gelegen hatte.

„Haben Sie sonst noch ein Anliegen?" Die Professorin schaute Hermine über den Rand ihrer Bille hinweg an.

„Nein, Professor. Vielen Dank für die Unterlagen." Sie erhob sich und wandte sich der Tür zu, doch McGonagall hielt sie zurück.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, wie war die Nacht? Hat Professor Snape sich um Sie gekümmert?" Hermine lachte innerlich auf. Snape und das Wort „kümmern" passten definitiv nicht in einen Satz.

„Ich habe geschlafen und Professor Snape hat mir das Gegengift verabreicht. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert." antwortete sie schlicht und ihre Hauslehrerin schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

„Nun gut, dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen. Ach, und Miss Granger, denken Sie daran, was ich Ihnen am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt habe. Die Tür steht immer offen." Und Hermine wusste genau, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Sie nickte ihr zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Auf dem Rückweg kam sie am Gryffindorturm vorbei und einen Moment lang gönnte sie sich den Luxus, vor dem Portrait zu stehen und zu genießen. Wie oft hatte sie hiervor gestanden, das Passwort gemurmelt und war dann durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert?

Eine Träne lief ihre blassen Wangen hinab und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht völlig ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Erschrocken stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, als das Portrait plötzlich zur Seite schwang und Neville heraus kam.

„Hermine!" rief er aus und warf sich ihr um den Hals. „Es tut mir so Leid, was passiert ist. Ich habe mich extra angestrengt, aber es hat nicht geklappt." sprudelte er los und Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Neville, es geht mir gut, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du mich zerdrückst."  
Sofort ließ er sie los und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Sorry" nuschelte er.

„Schon okay, Neville. Und mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bin wieder auf den Beinen und dich trifft keine Schuld. Snape hätte das nicht tun dürfen und es hätte doch sowieso irgendjemanden getroffen."

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und ihren Weg zurück in die Schulsprecherwohnung fortsetzte.

Es wartete Arbeit auf sie.

* * *

**So, das wars, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir eure Meinung da *deutet unauffällig zum Reviewbutton***

**P.S. Falls jemand Lust hat, einen Blick auf meine neue Homepage zu werfen, dann kann er das gerne hier tun: **.com/


	19. Graphorn und Einhornpulver

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier kommt gleich das nächste Kapitel =)**

**Ein Dankeschön an meine Reviewer, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.**

**anonyme: **_Dir an dieser Stelle noch mal ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Reviews und es freut mich total, dass dir diese FF auch zusagt. Ja, Hermine in die Rolle der Leidene zu pressen, mach ich schon gerne ;)_

**Schanin: **_Jaa, ich weiß ja, dass es Leser gibt, die es lesen, aber es ist halt einfach total demotivierend, wenn man ewig an einem Chap sitzt und dann nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Reviews bekommt, obgleich man sieht, dass viel mehr Klicks drauf sind. Ja, die Chaps sind zum Teil recht kurz gehalten, aber das einfach, damit ich den Spannungsbogen halten kann ;) Hoffe, das nächste Chap gefällt dir auch =)_

**

* * *

  
**

Kapitel 18 Graphorn- und Einhornpulver

Hermine erreichte bald die Schulsprecherwohnung.

Mit flinken Fingern hatte sie ihre Bücher geschnappt und war ins Wohnzimmer an ihren Schreibtisch getreten.

Seufzend ließ sie sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und überflog ihre Hausaufgaben und den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff.

Sie würde das ganze Wochenende brauchen, um das nachzuholen. Außerdem war da noch immer der dreiseitige Aufsatz für Zaubertränke.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen beugte sie sich über ihre Bücher und fing an, die lange Liste der Aufgaben abzuarbeiten.

Während Hermine lernte, erwachte Snape aus seinem Schlaf.  
Verschlafen blinzelte er und beschloss, dass eine heiße Dusche seine Lebensgeister wecken würde.

Der heiße Strahl entspannte seine harten, verspannten Muskeln und seine Gedanken wanderten abermalszu der Besserwisserin Granger.  
Noch immer war da ein Hauch von Schuldgefühlen und es tat ihm fast schon Leid, was in seinem Unterricht passiert war. Doch er würde das niemals in seinem ganzen, verdammten Leben zugeben.

Er war der griesgrämige, dunkle Mann aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

Mit einem Handgriff hatte er das Wasser abgestellt.  
Flink trocknete er sich ab und zog sich dann an.

Sobald er sich angekleidet hatte und seine Haare mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes getrocknet waren, warf er sich seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Räume.

Seine Füße trugen ihn zielsicher zu dem Büro des Schulleiters und als er an der Schulsprecherwohnung vorbei ging, überlegte er einen Moment lang, ob er nach seiner Schülerin sehen sollte.

'Wer bist du? Ihr Babysitter?' erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme gehässig und so setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen, sprach er das Passwort und als er vor der Bürotüre stand, öffnete er diese, ohne zu klopfen.

„Ah, Severus, mein Junge. Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Miss Granger?" fragte der alte Zauberer fröhlich.

Genervt rollte Snape mit den Augen.  
„Genau deswegen bin ich hier!" sagte er giftig.

„Wieso? Geht es Miss Granger schlechter?" Er bedeutete Snape Platz zu nehmen und dieser ließ sich nur widerwillig in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch sinken.

„Ganz im Gegenteil!"

„Na, das ist doch wunderbar."

„Oh ja, ganz toll." antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Ja, nicht? Wo ist sonst das Problem mit Miss Granger?" Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an und Snape sah das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Ich kann Miss Granger nicht länger als meine Assistentin dulden." meinte er knapp.

„Und wieso nicht?" Der Schulleiter zauberte zwei Tassen Tee herbei und reichte eine davon Snape.

Dieser nahm sie nur kommentarlos entgegen und beantwortete die Frage des Älteren.

„Weil Miss Granger nicht passend ist. Ich kann besser alleine arbeiten!"

„Papperlapapp! Ihr hattet doch, soweit ich weiß, erst eine Stunde und danach kannst du nicht eine solche Entscheidung fällen."

„Es mag sein, dass wir erst eine Zusatzstunde hatten, doch ich unterrichte Granger seit sechs Jahren und kann daher sehr wohl eine solche Entscheidung fällen" erwiderte er kühl und trank von seinem Tee.

„Erstens, meiner lieber Severus, heißt es Miss Granger, zweitens bist du auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen, drittens ist dieser Trank für die Finalschlacht unabdingbar und viertens werde ich es nicht zu lassen, dass du diese Stunden abbrichst." Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang ungewohnt streng und bestimmt.

Snape warf seinem Chef einen Blick zu, der ihn mit Sicherheit getötet hätte, wenn diese tödlich wären.

„Severus, ich denke, hiermit ist unsere Diskussion beendet. Du weißt, worin deine Aufgaben bestehen."

Wütend stellte Snape seine Tasse auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Dumbledore die Zügel in der Hand hielt, doch dass er ihm diese Know-it-all Granger aufs Auge drückte, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Wütend kehrte er in seine Räume zurück und wusste schon jetzt, dass man ihm in den nächsten Tagen besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Vor allem, wenn man ein Gryffindor war und nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollte.

Müde rieb Hermine sich ihre Augen. Es war bereits Abend und mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte.  
Auch zum Mittagessen war sie nicht erschienen, da sie über ihren Aufgaben gesessen hatte.

Wider Erwarten hatte sie gerade mal die Hälfte geschafft.  
Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass ihre Konzentration nicht die Beste war.  
Sie beschloss, dass es für heute eh nichts mehr bringen würde, an den Hausaufgaben weiter zu machen und lieber Schlafen zu gehen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf, als sie zum zigtausendsten Mal nach einem Taschentuch griff.

Es war Mittwochabend und ihre zweite Zusatzstunde würde in weniger als einer viertel Stunde anfangen. Snape hatte sie am Montag nach der Zaubertrankstunde dabehalten und sie daran erinnert, dass sie am Mittwoch Punkt acht Uhr in seinem Büro zu erscheinen hatte.  
Zu ihrem Bedauern musste sie feststellen, dass Snape Recht gehabt hatte, als er in der Nacht gesagt hatte, dass sie gefälligst aufstehen sollte, weil sie krank werden würde.

Schon seit Sonntag lief ihr ununterbrochen die Nase. Ihr Hals kratzte und ihr Kopf fühlte sich fiebrig an.

Auf eine Zusatzstunde Snape, in der er sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit damit aufziehen würde, dass sie besser auf ihn gehört hätte, stand ihr nun wirklich nicht der Kopf.

Aber würde sie ihm absagen, abgesehen davon, dass er das eh nicht dulden würde, dann wäre die Zaubertrankstunde am nächsten Tag wohl genauso schlimm, wie die in der vergangen Woche.

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihres Lehrers.

Kaum hatte sie an die schwere, stoffbezogene Tür gekloppt, als Snape auch schon öffnete und auf sie hinab blickte.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, was ich Ihnen letzte Woche sagte, als Sie zu früh waren?" fragte er bissig und Hermine war sofort klar, dass es heute keine angenehmen Stunde für sie werden würde.

„Sie sagten, ich sollte pünktlich sein." flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Genau, Miss Granger! Aber Sie sind nicht pünktlich. Wir haben 20:01 Uhr!"  
Hermine schluckte hörbar und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die spröden, trockenen Lippen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor..." setzte sie an, doch Snape unterbrach sie barsch.  
„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden und kommen Sie gefälligst rein." Stumm folgte Hermine seinen Anweisungen und trat in sein Büro.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Wir werden heute einige Basis-Tränke brauen." erklärte er, während er in sein Labor ging und sie ihm zögerlich folgte.

„Um welche Basistränke handelt es sich, Sir?"

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Ehre, einfach mal Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu halten, während ich rede?" knurrte er ungehalten und Hermine schaffte nicht mehr, als ein Nicken.

„Nun, die Basistränke bestehen aus Zutaten, die noch aus der Herstellung des Lebenselixiers vonNicholas Flamel bekannt sind. Sie erinnern sich an den Zauberer?"

„Ja, Sir, er hat den Stein der Weisen erfunden und damit das Lebenselixier erschaffen."

„Genau, Miss Granger, allerdings wurde der Stein und das Rezept vernichtet, nachdem der dunkle Lord versucht hat, den Stein an sich zu nehmen und einen eigenen Körper zu erlangen. Nun, wie dem auch sei.  
Schon seit der Antike beschäftigten sich in den verschiedensten Kulturen Naturforscher, -philosophen und Mystiker mit der Umwandlung und Veredelung chemischer und pflanzlicher Stoffe. Eine wichtige Zielvorstellung vieler dieser Alchemisten war es, unedle Stoffe so zu läutern, dass aus ihnen letztendlich der Stein der Weisen entstehe. Diese allumfassend wirksame Substanz sollte die verschiedenartigste Materie verändern und veredeln können. Einigen Alchimisten ging es dabei vorrangig darum, unedle Metalle wie Quecksilber oder Blei in Gold umzuwandeln. Andere suchten nach einem Lebenselixier, das kranke Körper gesund machen und letztendlich Unsterblichkeit erwirken könne. Wir jedoch suchen nicht nach dem Elixier, das unsterblich macht, sondern nach einem Elixier, das gegen den Todesfluch immun ist." erklärte er und griff nach einem Stapel Pergamente, der auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lag.

„Dies, Miss Granger, sind die einzigen Aufzeichnungen, die ich über den Stein der Weisen und das Lebenselixier habe finden können. Ein Teil davon war zusammengefasst auf den Pergamenten, die ich Ihnen letzte Woche gab. Aber da haben Sie ja geschlafen." setzte er bissig hinzu.

Hermine schwieg nur betreten, während sie gleichzeitig nach einem Taschentuch kramte, um ihre Nase zu säubern.

Snape schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als er sah, was seine Schülerin tat.

„Doch erkältet?" fragte er süffisant.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete sie äußerst beherrscht, ihre Wut unterdrückend.

„Nun, dann kann ich hoffentlich fortfahren, ohne, dass Sie oder Ihre Nase mich unterbrechen werden?"

„Ja!"

„Ja, was?" fragte er aalglatt.

„Ja, SIR!" Snape nickte befriedigt.

„Ihre Aufgabe heute Abend wird es sein, die folgenden Tränke zu brauen." Er reichte ihr zwei Blatt Pergament, auf denen die Zubereitung stand.

„Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch? Fangen Sie gefälligst an!" bellte er und Hermine beeilte sich, die beiden Rezepte der Tränke durchzugehen.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass diese nicht ganz so komplex waren.  
Sie spürte Snapes Blick in ihrem Nacken und er fühlte sich auf ihrer Haut wie Säure an.

Nachdem sie sich alle Zutaten und den passenden Kessel zusammengesucht hatte, fing sie mit dem Brauen an.  
Innerlich atmete sie auf, als Snape ebenfalls nach Zutaten und Kessel griff, unter letzterem ein Feuer entfachte und anfing zu brauen.

Hermine zwang sich zu Ruhe und Konzentration, da sie Snape nicht noch mehr Anlass geben wollte, um sie zu demütigen.  
Der erste der beiden Tränke war bald fertig und sie hatte es geschafft, nur zwei Mal ihre Nase zu putzen, auch wenn diese dafür nun komplett zu war und ihr Kopf pochte, aber Snape hatte sie zumindest in Ruhe gelassen.

„Professor, Sir?" sprach sie ihn zaghaft an und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Klang ihrer nasal klingenden Stimme, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Was, Miss Granger?" erwiderte er barsch und blickte von seinem Trank auf.

„Ich bin fertig."

Snape ließ einer seiner Brauen himmelwärts wandern, sagte aber nichts und trat an ihren Kessel heran. Mit einer Kelle schöpfte er etwas von dem Trank, um die Konsistenz des Trankes zu überprüfen.

„Fangen Sie mit dem zweiten an." sagte er schließlich tonlos und drückte sich so vor dem Kompliment, was er ihr zweifelsohne hätte machen müssen. Der Trank war in einem einwandfreien Zustand und er selbst hätte ihn nicht besser hinbekommen können.

'War ja klar, dass er dir kein Kompliment macht' schoss es ihr resigniert durch den Kopf.

„Was machen Sie mit dem Trank?" fragte sie und deutet auf jenen Trank, denn sie gerade gebraut hatte, als Snape ihn vom Feuer nahm.

„Ich werde einen Stasis-Zauber sprechen. Wir werden diesen Trank später zum Modifizieren benötigen. Was haben Sie denn gedacht? Dass ich Sie die Tränke zum Spaß brauen lasse?" giftete er sie an, als er ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Nein, Sir. Ich...war... mir nur...nur nicht sicher'" stammelte sie, doch Snape gebot ihr Einhalt.

„Machen Sie weiter!" blaffte er und sie beeilte sich, den zweiten Trank zu beginnen.

Der zweite Trank war schwieriger und dauerte länger.  
Ihre Konzentration ließ merklich nach, je später es wurde. Ein paar Mal verschwamm die Sicht vor ihren Augen und das Pochen in ihrem Kopf raubte ihr fast den Verstand.

„Verdammt, Granger!" schrie ihr Lehrer plötzlich und erschrocken sprang sie ein paar Zentimeter vom Tisch weg.

Er kam um den Labortisch rum und griff nach dem Tiegel, den sie in den Händen hielt.

„Was ist das für eine Zutat?" fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und die Wut stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Graphornpulver" flüsterte sie und sie konnte das Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern.

„Exakt! Und was steht in der Anleitung?"

„Graphornpulver?" Erbost griff er nach dem Pergament und hielt es ihr vor die Nase.

„Sind Sie des Lesens nicht mehr mächtig oder brauchen Sie vielleicht eine Brille?" Seine Stimme klang so bedrohlich, dass Hermine noch ein Stück zurückwich, in der Erwartung, dass er sie jeden Moment so anschreien würde, wie am Samstagmorgen. Sie bemühte sich, ruhig zu atmen, als sie die Zeilen der Anleitung noch mal genau las.

Geben Sie drei Teelöffel Einhornpulver dazu und rühren Sie drei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!

Sämtliche Farbe verließ Hermines Gesicht.

„Ich..ich..muss es..." stammelte sie zusammenhanglos.

„Sie hätten uns damit umgebracht. Herr im Himmel, Granger. Entweder Sie haben sich in Zukunft im Griff, oder Sie werden so schnell keinen Trank mehr brauen."

„Ja, Sir." versicherte sie ihm und betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen, Sie sind entlassen. Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit. Dann werden Sie das Vergnügen haben, Ihren Trank ein weiteres Mal zu brauen und jetzt raus!" sagte er scharf und hastig suchte sie ihre Tasche, um aus seinen Räumen zu verschwinden.

Draußen lehnte sie sich an die kühle Mauer des Kerkers.

Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass es keine gute Stunde werden würde. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie es passieren konnte, dass sie die beiden Pulver vertauscht hatte.

Snapes Reaktion darauf war absehbar gewesen und es ärgerte sie, dass sie in seinen Augen heute erneut versagt hatte.

Seufzend ging sie zur Schulsprecherwohnung und schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass sie von Snape mit allen ihren Fähigkeiten anerkannt werden wollte.

* * *

**So, das wars für heute. An dieser Stelle nochmal ein kleiner Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser. Es tut doch nicht weh, wenn ihr am Ende eines Chaps 2-3 Minuten für ein Review opfert. Ich sitzt an einem Chap wesentlich länger und beeile mich ja auch mit den Updates. Also, gebt euch nen Ruck =)**

**Liebe Grüße und bis bald,**

**Sarah**


	20. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**hier geht's weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Vielen Dank an die Leute, dir mir ihre Meinung dagelassen habe.**

**

* * *

  
**

**greeneyedsnake:** _Schön, dass du weiterhin mit dabei bist. Ich hoffe, du konntest die Kapitel nachholen und dich rein lesen und dann kannst du hoffentlich gleich in das neue Kapitel einsteigen. Viel Spaß ;)_

**Helga:** _Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich beeile mich immer mit dem Schreiben, sofern ich das zeitlich alles hinbekomme und versuche 1-2 die Woche zu posten. Hier kommt dann auch gleich das neue Chap ;)_

**Schanin:** _Hey, kein Thema, hauptsache, ich kriege überhaupt ne Reaktion und wie heißt es schließlich so schön: Besser spät als nie xD Ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel =)_

_

* * *

_

19. Kapitel Schlechte Nachrichten

Unausgeschlafen erschien Hermine am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.  
Ihre Erkältung war nicht wirklich besser geworden.  
Ihr Kopf pochte noch immer, ihrer Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an und ihre Nase lief ununterbrochen.

„Morgens Jungs.", nuschelte sie und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Bank gleiten.

„Morgen Mione.", erwiderten diese und blickten ihre Freundin argwöhnisch an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Es geht schon, bin ja nur erkältet." Sie lächelte gequält und griff nach der Kanne mit Tee.

„Geh doch mal zu Madame Pomfrey. Nicht, dass es eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes ist. Schließlich warst du doch die letzten Tage nicht außerhalb des Schlosses.", warf Harry besorgt ein.

Innerlich seufzte Hermine. Harry und Ron wussten natürlich nichts von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug.

„Ach, ich hab mich wahrscheinlich in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erkältet. Ich war nicht so warm angezogen.", log sie, während ihre Hände um die warme Teetasse geschlungen waren.  
„Hmm, dann iss wenigstens etwas. Du bist eh schon zu dünn.", meinte der Rothaarige dann und schob ihr den Korb mit den Brötchen zu.

„Ich bin also zu dünn?", giftete sie gleich los.  
„Hermine, ich-" Erschrocken blickte Ron sie an, sich nicht wirklich darüber bewusst, was er angestellt hatte.

„Es wär toll, wenn nicht ständig jeder an mir rum meckern würde. Ich finde mich nicht zu dünn und ich esse, so wie ich Hunger habe." Ihr Fauchen ließ die beiden Jungs zurückschrecken.

In letzter Zeit war Hermine total verändert. Das war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Mione, Ron hat es doch nur gut gemeint.", beschwichtigte Harry sie.

„Ja, hier meint es ja jeder immer nur gut mit mir."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, während Hermine sich missmutig ein Brötchen schmierte.

Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen Schüler in ihrem Nacken und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als endlich aus der Großen Halle verschwinden zu können.

Nach dem Frühstück ging der tägliche Schulmarathon weiter und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie keine Lust, war nicht wissbegierig, sondern wünschte sich nur, der Schultag möge zu Ende gehen.  
Vor allem der Gedanke an die Zaubertrankstunde ließ sie den Kopf in den Sand stecken.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape auch diesmal keine Gelegenheit aus lassen würde, um seine scheinbar ständige schlechte Laune an ihr auszulassen.

Die Zaubertrankstunde rückte näher und im Klassenraum ließ Hermine sich seufzend auf ihrem Platz neben Malfoy nieder.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Snape mit wehender Robe den Klassenraum betrat.  
Sofort herrschte eisernes Schweigen.  
Manche Schüler schienen sogar die Luft angehalten zu haben.

„Bringen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben nach vorne und dann schlagen Sie Ihr Buch auf. Seite 289 und folgende lesen. Die Anleitung zum Trank, denn Sie heute brauen werden, finden Sie an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an."

Als Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben auf dem Stapel ablegte, lag Snapes Blick einen Moment länger als nötig auf ihr.

Dass sie scheinbar erschöpft war, ließ sich nicht übersehen und er fragte sich, woran das lag.  
Das Schuljahr war noch nicht mal zwei Wochen alt und Grangers Verhalten stimmte ihn unbewusst nachdenklich.

Sein Blick blieb auch auf ihr, als sie zurück zu ihrem Platz ging, ihr Buch aufschlug und anfing zu lesen.  
Dass ihre Konzentration nicht die beste war, war offensichtlich. Immer wieder fuhr sie sich über ihr Gesicht oder rieb ihre Schläfe.

Als sie schließlich mit dem Brauen anfing, waren sogar ihre beiden Freunde schon weiter als sie.  
Snape wandte seinen Blick ab und begann die Hausaufgaben der Klasse zu korrigieren.

Zitternd wusch Hermine sich über die Stirn. Ihre Konzentration war heute alles andere als gut.  
Ständig hatte sie Abschnitte der Anleitung drei- oder viermal lesen müssen, um überhaupt etwas zu verstehen und auch beim Brauen fiel es ihr schwer, eine ruhige Hand zu haben und die Kräuter, die sie zerkleinern musste, nicht völlig kaputt zu hacken.

Sie war so vertieft in ihrer Arbeit, dass sie das Klopfen an der Klassenzimmertüre gar nicht wahrnahm und deswegen umso heftiger zusammenzuckte, als sie plötzlich Snapes Gebrüll vernahm.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir-"

„Miss Daryn, haben Sie schon mal etwas von Anklopfen UND warten, bis man rein gebeten wird gehört? 20 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Was wollen Sie hier?", fügte er dann barsch hinzu und es war für ihn eine Genugtuung zu sehen, wie sehr sie scheinbar Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich." ,flüsterte sie leise.  
„Und wieso?"

„Miss Granger möge bitte schnellstmöglich in sein Büro kommen."

„Bitte was? Miss Granger hat Unterricht. Das kann ja wohl warten."  
„Verzeihen Sie.", wiederholte das Mädchen eingeschüchtert, „Professor Dumbledore sagte, es wäre dringend. Er würde es Ihnen später erklären."

Snape schnaubte erbost und wandte sich zu Hermine um.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben ja gehört, dass der Schulleiter nach Ihnen schickt. Sie werden den Unterrichtstoff nacharbeiten, ich erwarte einen drei Fuß langen Aufsatz über den Trank und nun verschwinden Sie." schnarrte er kalt.

Unsicher erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Platz, ergriff ihrer Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum.  
Die ganze Zeit beschäftigte sie nur eine Frage: Warum wollte Dumbledore sie sprechen?

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitet sich in ihrer Brust aus und sie rannte die vielen Treppen und Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro, sich immer wieder die eine Frage vor Augen führend.

Als sie am Wasserspeier ankam, flüsterte sie das Passwort und stieg die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters empor, bevor sie an die schwere Holztür klopfte.

„Herein!", vernahm sie Dumbledores Stimme und zaghaft drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter.

„Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Er deutete auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und Hermine nickte ihm zu, während sie den Raum durchquerte und sich vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Professor Dumbledore, warum haben Sie mich aus dem Unterricht gerufen?", platzte sie auch gleich mit der Frage raus, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte.

Dumbledores Gesicht wirkte plötzlich traurig und Hermine wappnete sich innerlich für das schlimmste.

„Es ist nicht angenehm, was ich Ihnen jetzt zu sagen habe. Miss Granger – ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, dass Ihrer Mutter verstorben ist. Sie hatte einen Verkehrsunfall und war sofort tot, wie man mir sagte. Es tut mir so leid."  
Hermine versteifte sich und wartet auf die Tränen, doch es wollten keine kommen. Sie konnte auch keine Trauer empfinden. Es war alles taub in ihr. Ihrer Mutter war also tot und ihr Verhalten kam ihr völlig falsch vor.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein schwerer Schock für Sie. Ich werde Sie für die nächste Woche vom Unterricht befreien. Ihr Vater braucht Ihrer Hilfe und hat darum gebeten, dass Sie nach Hause kommen. Außerdem denke ich, dass Sie bei der Beerdigung dabei sein möchten."

Hermine starrte den Schulleiter panisch an. Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? Wollte er sie zurück nach Hause schicken? Das konnte er einfach nicht! Sie konnte nicht zurück nach Hause, zurück in ihre private Hölle.

„Aber Professor, ich kann nicht von Hogwarts weg. Es ist mein letztes Schuljahr, es gibt so viel Unterrichtstoff, den ich in dieser Zeit verpassen würde. Und dann sind da noch die Zusatzstunden bei Professor Snape. Er wird furchtbar wütend sein, wenn ich zwei Wochen lang verpasse." Ihre Stimme klang panisch und ihrer Hände zitterten.

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Wir brauchen nicht darüber reden, dass Sie die beste Hexe seit 100 Jahren sind. Es sollte für Sie doch kein Problem darstellen, den Schulstoff nachzuholen. Und was Ihre Zusatzstunden bei Professor Snape angeht, bin ich sicher, dass er unter diesen Umständen Verständnis zeigen wird, dass Sie in der nächsten Woche an den Zusatzstunden nicht teilnehmen können." Dumbledore erhob sich, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und ergriff die eiskalten Hände der jungen Gryffindor.

Hermine blickte ins Leere. Es schien, als hätte sie die letzten Worte des Schulleiters überhaupt nicht gehört.  
Sie wollte nicht zurück. Es würde alles nur von vorne beginnen. Er würde sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie einfach abgehauen war.

„Miss Granger, gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Räume, packen Sie Ihren Koffer und ruhen Sie sich aus. Morgen früh um acht Uhr fahren Sie mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück nach London." Er drückte noch einmal ihre Hände und mechanisch erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sagen Sie Professor Snape bitte noch Bescheid, dass Sie in der nächsten Woche nicht an den Zusatzstunden teilnehmen können."

„Ja, Sir.", flüsterte sie und ging hinüber zur Tür.

„Seien Sie stark, Hermine!"

Sie nickte ihrem Schulleiter zu und verließ den Raum.  
Kaum hatte sie die letzten Treppenstufen hinter sich gebracht, fing sie an zu rennen. Sie rannte, wie sie noch nie gerannt war – vorbei an verblüfften Lehrern und Schülern.

Sie konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wie viel Zeit sie gebraucht hatte, um den See zu erreichen.

Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und mischte sich mit den Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

Mit lautem Wutgeheul ließ sie sich ins nasse Gras fallen und hämmerte mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf die grüne Erde.  
Ihr Wutgeheul wurde langsam zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen, dass der Wind über den See hinweg trug.

Doch niemand hörte es.

Alle Schüler saßen im warmen Schloss, nur sie kniete im feuchten Septembergras und der kalte Herbstwind wehte ihr um die Nase.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort saß, bis schließlich Harry und Ron sie fanden.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, was ist passiert?" Harry kniete vor seiner Freundin nieder, strich ihr das nasse, zerzauste Haar aus dem Weg und nahm ihr Gesicht schließlich zwischen seine Hände, während Ron seinen Umhang ausgezogen hatte und ihn der zitternden Hermine über die Schultern legte.  
Hermine schüttelte auf Harrys Frage nur stumm den Kopf und neue Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Bitte, Hermine, rede mit uns.", bat der Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt.

„Meine…Mum…tot…", brachte sie unter einigen Schluchzern hervor und ließ sich in die Umarmung, in die Harry sie zog, fallen.

„Pscht, Mione, wir sind bei dir.", flüsterte er immer wieder und hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass Hermine aus einem ganz anderen Grund weinte.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie auf dem nassen Gras und der Regen durchnässte sie vollkommen.  
Schließlich zog Harry Hermine auf die Beine und mit Rons Unterstützung schaffte er sie zurück ins Schloss.

„Hast du noch Hunger, Mione? Das Abendessen ist noch dran.", erkundigte Ron sich, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten.

„Nein…ich…ich muss Koffer packen, ich fahre morgen nach…nach Hause." Sie schluckte angestrengt einen neuen Tränenkloß hinunter.

Harry und Ron nickten verstehend und ließen Hermine die Treppen zum Kerker alleine runter steigen, nachdem sie ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte.

Jetzt musste sie noch Snape gegenüber treten und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie für die Ironie, den Sarkasmus und den spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme bereit war.

* * *

**So meine Lieben, das wars dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen =)  
Über Reviews freue ich mich immer, ja, auch von den netten Lesern, die mir nie ihre Meinung da lassen ;)**

**Ganz liebe Grüße,**

**Sarah**


End file.
